Lights will guide you home
by BecBoc
Summary: Death is inevitable, eventually we are all going to die. But with death comes those who are left behind, standing behind the barriers, wishing they'd done more. Eventually Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** New Story :D So basically it's more based on Miley as a character and it is set in the future. There is a lot of Miam/Nelena which I apologize for seeing not many people like them, but in the end it will be Niley promise! And it's rated M for later chapters which will be very emotional. Anyway hope you like it and give me any feedback on what you think.

_Disclaimer~ Don't anything and I can use Jonas because they were on Hannah Montana right?_

**Chapter 1**

_**Miley POV**_

Death was inevitable eventually we were all going to die and that was something not even god could change, when it was time to leave this world we left ready or not into the unknown. But with death came the ones who were left behind, standing behind the barriers and on the side lines wishing that they'd said one last goodbye or told them one more time how much they loved them. I was the one on the sidelines staring out wishing I'd done more, but he was dead now and nothing I did was going to bring him back to me.

"Mam, this flag is presented on behalves of a grateful nation for the honorable and faithful service made by your loved one." The Lieutenant stated standing in front of me offering a blue, white and red flag. I hesitantly leaned forward taking it from him trying to hold back the emotions inside.

"Thank you" I choked out holding the flag, he nodded stepping back and then marched over to the other officers. I stared down at the flag in my hands as I scrunched the edges letting my tears fall hitting the cotton.

I guess he just always wanted to do it, I was never really sure why one day he came home and announced to me that he'd joined the army; I'd been shocked to say the least. Of course I didn't want him to do it, people died in the army was my simple explanation which he just gave a laugh to in response and ignored my fears. So off he went and did all the training, it was all good until he got departed to Afghanistan. Little did I know the day we stood at the airport in a tight embrace would be the last time I'd ever feel his warmth.

I looked over at his two brothers both making speeches and quickly gazed absently back at the flag tracing my fingers over the stars, why did this happen? What had I done wrong for him to be taken away from me like this? I watched his eldest brother move over a single white rose in his hand as he threw it at the coffin followed by his other older brother.

"Miley sweetheart…" His mother whispered, "Go.." She continued while tears rolled down her face.

I felt my own slowly cascade down as I nodded placing the flag down and walking over taking a rose. I stood there for a moment before I finally took a breath and threw the rose knowing that this was final…he was really gone. I walked back to my seat watching other members of his family do the same, it seemed surreal to me and even though it was clear he was dead lying in the coffin before me. I couldn't grasp the idea that I'd never get to see him again.

The ceremony finished and I watched them bury him, everyone moved back off to the house he'd grown up in but I stayed and watched. He wanted to be buried here I knew that, he'd said that in his will…this place was his home forever now.

"Miles…come on, you'll get sun burnt" His brother stated trying to lighten the mood, I gazed up at him as he sighed wrapping his arm around me. I just wanted him back…I'd given up everything so we could be the perfect family.

"Don't stay out here too long okay" He warned me as I just stared at him, "Or you will get burnt, seriously" He stated and I nodded, gazing at my arms a nice shade of brown, getting burnt didn't really seem like a problem to me right now.

"I'm going for a walk on the beach, can you look after..." I started and he instantly gave me a reassuring smile and nodded, I took in a deep breath of the salty air before kicking off my high heels.

Today 4 years ago was the first day I'd ever walked along this beach, I remembered it perfectly. The bright sun, the sand stuck between my toes while he had his hand entwined in mine…it was perfect. The day I turned 18 he proposed, a month later we were married here on this beach with both our families and friends in attendance, the rest of the world forgotten although the presence of the media still was felt from a distance behind shrubs. I didn't care because to me the only thing that mattered was that he loved me and that I loved him.

I gave up everything...my whole career I threw away and I retired at 18. I had enough cash to last me five lifetimes over, so I was done with being the slut, the Disney queen and the attention-seeking brat. My family accepted my decision, and finally that door was closed in my life. Of course everyone was shocked but for me it was the first time in years I'd felt free. I sighed remembering how proud he was of me when I walked out of the Disney offices and told him I'd finally quit, he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me…there in front of all the paparazzi, all the Disney heads…everyone saw us.

I sighed finally sitting down on the beach, stretching my feet out and digging them into the sand. I looked at the horizon ahead not a single thing could be seen except the spilling aqua ocean tumbling white foam onto the shoreline near my feet. I suddenly felt a presence by my side, yet with out seeing them I knew who it was as they sat down next to me.

"It's gorgeous isn't it" I whispered staring out and closing my eyes hearing the rumble of the waves and the squawking of the sea gulls while smelling the salty air and decaying seaweed.

"It is Miles, I know I shouldn't say this…dad told me not too, so did mom for that matter of fact but I know if I don't say it no one else will…" Brandi stated, as I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Come home" She whispered straight away, "I know you love it here Miles, I know you have a house you've always dreamed about over looking the sea. But Miley he's gone now…he made this your home without him it's just a country you live in. You belong with your real family Miley back in the U.S not here in Australia" She stated, I kept my eyes closed listening to her words, while my black dress flapped in the light breeze and the hot sun blared down on us.

"They're my family too, Brandi. Miah is their grand daughter, Liams daughter and mine, she has friends here. I've lived here for almost four years Brandi. It was hard enough moving the first time, I don't want to go back to Hollywood with you I want to stay here at Phillip Island. I just can't leave…Liam's here, he may be buried in the ground but he is still with me and I'll loose that if I leave…" I whispered staring ahead,

**_Nick POV_**

I gazed blankly at the TV watching intently the lone figure on the beach staring out into the ocean. Everyone was here, it was the girls idea to hold a memorial seeing we all knew only the family were invited to attend the beach side burial. I'd only met him a couple of times but I'd see enough enough to know how my ex and he felt for each other, to think he was dead after only five years of them being together scared all of us.

"I wonder where Miah is…" Joe whispered as Kevin walked in holding a bunch of alcoholic beverages and handed us each our individual bottle while we all sat in Kevin's house with Danielle and their 2 yearold son Jayden watching over us.

"How much do you think she understands? She just turned three and her dads dead, how could you possible explain that to a kid?" Kevin stated gravely, we hadn't met Miah nor seen Miley since she left, but we all had the middle of the night phone call from her asking how we were completely forgetting the time zones.

"I wish we could go give her a hug…" Demi stated, Joe's arm tightly wrapped around her waist while she sipped her drink flashing us the huge diamond on her finger indicating their engagement.

"Yeah me too, I mean where would you go from here? Live alone in a huge house? Go and live with his family? Come back…here?" Kevin whispered as Selena nudged me as I wrapped my arm around her, we'd been dating on and off for the past year but for now we were into our fourth month and hadn't had a single argument.

I remembered the day Miley turned up at our door and told us in a very mumbled and incoherent sentence that Liam and her were getting married. At that point I was a still up in the air over my feelings about her, but from that day onwards I knew she was meant for him and I stood back as the old ex boyfriend now best friend by her side at the wedding.

"How much longer do you think before we call? I mean it's been 6 days…tomorrow?" Danielle suggested,

The worst part in all of it was that he'd died on Christmas day in Australia, we got a call from Billy Christmas morning telling us Miley had rung them Christmas eve in tears telling them he was dead. Her family had spent the whole night on the phone with her The news broke the next day, every media headline was not talking about how great Christmas was or what poor sick child had been given a Christmas miracle, it was all about Liam. All of them said the same thing; he'd been out with some guys doing a normal patrol when one single guy sent a missile killing them all instantly.

"Well Noah said she'd ring me when the burial was over, which was obviously a while ago...I'll ask her then" Frankie stated, Noah and him were very close to dating we all could see that but at the moment they were just best friends.

"Maybe you should ring her now Frankie just to make sure she's okay, she might need some support too." Demi stated as he nodded pulling out his phone and Selena played with my fingers.

"You think she'll come back here?" Selena asked looking worried at me I gazed at her a little confused she didn't get along with Miley at all, but she couldn't deny the fact she felt sorry for her right now.

"I hope she does but I honestly don't think she will, she loves it there" Demi whispered as I sighed, she'd never come back to visit and all she talked about on the phone was how much she loved the beach…

"Hey Noah you okay? Can I put you on loudspeaker" Frankie asked and motioned for us all to be silent and he moved over putting the phone on the table and pressing it on loudspeaker, as we heard a sigh from the other side.

"Yeah suppose so, I'm seriously sunburnt though" She stated as Joe gave a laugh and I shot him a look. Laughing was not a good idea toda,y not right now anyway as I could clearly hear voices talking away in the background of where ever Noah was.

"How is everything? Is Miley okay…?" Danielle said very hesitantly as there was suddenly a sob from obviously someone close to Noah. "Give me a second I'm moving into a quiter room" Noah mumbled as we waited patiently.

"Okay everyone's sad then again it's a funeral, I was just sitting next to Liam's niece she's really upset. Hey want to talk to Miley she's like outside, maybe you can brighten her up a bit" Noah stated as we all exchanged looks…yeah I doubted we'd be able to brighten her up.

"Noah…maybe not at the moment" Demi whispered seriously as I heard a door open and then close as instantly a bird could be heard chirping away, so she was outside then.

"Please…just try, she's hardly talking. She got in a sort of fight with Brandi and now she won't come inside, all she is doing is crying please…" Noah whispered, I could hear the pleading in her voice as I gazed around.

"Okay…we will then" Demi stated as she let out a sigh, I gazed at Selena unsure. I wasn't really sure if this was right, she was supposed to be crying…her husband was dead…

"Miles phone for you, it's The Jonas boys and their girls" Noah stated, I smiled at her labeling as there was deadly silence on the other line, we all waited unsure while I tried to think what I was going to say to her.

"I don't want to talk to them…" I heard her mumble as Noah gave a sigh, okay then we weren't going to talk to her then. I looked between everyone in the room, as they resembled my expression of worry.

"Not right now…maybe later, but not now, not today or this week" She mumbled, I heard the strain in her voice, as we all just sat there.

Nothing we could say would change the fact he was dead, and nothing we said would make her feel any better.

**A/N- **I got rid of Liam quickly didn't I :P Hopefully that made enough sense but they'll be more explanation in the next chapter. Pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer~Don't own anything_

**_Chapter 2_**

_**1 month later**_**_  
_**

**_Miley POV_**

I guess Brandi was right all along this wasn't my home, because without him it was just a country thousands of miles away from my real home. It took me a while to realize it, but I had to return, back to my family taking Miah with me. I'd asked Liam's parents and his brother's Chris and Luke and they'd all accepted my decision.

"Mommy…big ted has to go" Miah stated holding the huge bear in her arms, she was my everything now. Miah's eyes were the same as her father's bright blue and with my chocolate wavy hair she looked like an angel.

Miah Ava _Hamsworth_ pronounced Mia was born on September 28th 2011 a very healthy and happy baby. Liam and me were thrilled we finally had the perfect family and he loved her so much. I smiled at my daughter as she stood there holding the teddy, it was a huge and wasn't exactly suitable to take in luggage but I know how much it meant to Miah, after all it was her birthday present from Liam sent from Afghanistan especially for her. She understood daddy had gone to heaven and he wasn't coming back, but at times she still stood gazing at his car expecting him to jump out with an ice cream like he'd done so many times before.

"No Miah...big ted is going later, you can't take him with us baby." I stated frowning at her shaking my head while continuing to pack some more of my clothes "Why don't you take Elmo or Barbie?"

"No! I'm taking big ted!" She yelled at me, I gazed over seeing her angry looking face.

It was adorable when she was angry and I knew there was no way I was going to settle this easily with her.

"Fine…Miah fine," I stated giving in like I always did, "Just please go have your lunch for mommy" I pleaded and she considered it and then nodded walking off her flip-flops hitting the wooden floorboards as I let out a sigh.

It was the man in the green uniform that had changed my mind two weeks ago. I watched him from my bedroom as he walked up the blue stone drive gazing at the garden Liam had built for me. He hesitantly knocked on the front door and before I could get there Miah had opened it.

"_Hello who are you?" Miah asked politely as I rushed down the staircase getting to the bottom hallway. I gazed at the tanned muscular man standing staring at my daughter as he leaned down her,_

"_I'm here to talk to your mommy, you must be Miah right?" He questioned, _

_I stood back for a moment, I knew his uniform I'd seen it frequently along with washed it a few hundred times._

"_Yes, how do you know that?" Miah asked her little voice made him smile, like it did most people as I saw him gaze over at me leaning on a wooden post.  
_

"_Because I worked with your daddy, he was one of my mates" He stated, his Australian accent showing giving me a weak smile as I walked over to the front door gazing at him._

"_I'm Miley," I whispered and offered my hand "you are…" He moved over and I gazed to see he had no hand, I instantly retracted my offer looking at him apologetic as he just smiled,_

"_I'm Dean, I worked with Liam over there in Afghanistan," He stated giving me a smile, "He talked about you a lot you too Miah" I nodded offering for him to come in as he gave me a smile but declined._

"_I'm only here quickly thanks for the offer, Liam was my best mate over there and he told me if anything happened to him that I had to give you this and this message" Dean stated as I nodded grabbing Miah off the ground as we both looked at him._

"_He said to tell you to move on, that you should go back home be with your family and friends in Hollywood," He stated as I nodded "He also said that he wanted you to go back to music, to your career" _

_I stared at him tears coming to my eyes, to think he'd told this guy about his wishes thinking he might die just hurt me._

"_He wanted you to have this…" He stated and moved his hand over to mine as he dropped Liam's key necklace into it. I looked at it tracing my finger along the metal, we both had one and now I had two. Instantly I started crying and Dean's arms were around came around me hugging both of us._

"_He loved you so much Miley, he didn't want you to lock yourself away from the world. He wanted you to continue on without him" He stated as I realized, he wanted me to go…so I would…I would leave here, leave all my memories behind._

So that's what I was doing unlocking the house I'd built around me and opening the door. I'd bought a house in Toluca Lake which was two streets away from my parents and in the same street as Demi and Joe. The one thing I hadn't done was tell all my family and friends, they had no idea that I'd sold the house here or that I had two plane tickets one way to L.A. It's the way I wanted it, I could settle into the busy L.A life before anyone even realized Miley was back in town.

"Knock Knock" I heard a voice say and turned around to see Chris Liam's older brother at the door giving me a grin as I swiped the hair from my face and he gazed around at all the boxes scattered around.

"Need some help?" He asked, Liam's whole family had been so good to me and after everything I was leaving, when I told them all my mother in law said was it was for the best, that being here would only keep hurting me more.

"Yeah actually, could you look after" I whispered and stopped, "His stuff" Chris gazed at me for a moment and walked over wrapping his arm around my shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"It's going to get better Miles promise…" He stated, and I just hoped it would soon because the pain in my heart I was feeling right now felt like it was never ending.

**_Noah POV_**

I sat on the middle of the Staples Centre's stage staring out to all the seats, in a couple of hours they would all be full of screaming Jonas brothers fans wanting anything to touch or be recognized by them. I tapped my fingers against the floor while I watched Kevin play a riff on the guitar, Joe adjusting his microphone stand and Nick sitting absently at the piano gazing directly at me. The instant our eyes caught I looked away knowing any second he'd be by my side asking the same repeated question everyone asked.

"Hey Noah, where's Frankie?" Joe stated, I gazed up at him as he sat down next to me while Nick was still watching intently,

"Over there" I smiled at Joe and laughed pointing over to Denise having a fight with my best friend.

"Right then, it's good to have you here Noah…haven't seen you in a while" Joe stated knowing he was trying to start a conversation up with me, to find out what he wanted to know about my sister.

"Yeah you've been pretty busy, thought I'd come tonight support you guys...you know" I stated as he laughed rolling his eyes gazing back over at Frankie raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm sure you totally came to support us," He giggled, "More like you came to make out with my little brother" I instantly shook my head hitting him across the arm, Frankie and me weren't like that!

"No…no way, so why are you talking to me?" I asked seriously and instantly his smile fell and I rolled my eyes, how did I know? It was always about her at the moment.

"She's not answering our calls anymore either. Don't worry, Chris says she's doing better and Miah's good. Mom said she'll talk to us when she's ready and that isn't right now." I stated simply and he nodded,

I was lying to everyone, I knew exactly what was going on for the first time in my entire life Miley and me weren't fighting and genuinely getting along, she told me what was happening and what she was planning on doing,

"Does your mom think she's going to come back?" Nick suddenly asked sitting down next to me as well, okay this was starting to get imitating…if I stumbled on a word or did anything wrong they'd pick up on it.

"Mom she doesn't really know, it's Miley though...she's moody and very secretive…" I stated as Joe nodded and I turned to see Nick staring directly at me…

"Okay I better go sort out that situation…bye guys" I stated jumping up only for Nick to grab my arm and pull me back to the ground staring at my face again trying to read it.

"You know something…your lying to us," Nick stated, oh no...

I tried to pull my best-confused look and shook my head turning my expression into an insulted one,

"She doesn't want to talk to you okay. She just lost her husband, just leave it…" I stated jumping up and walking away.

I smiled seeing Demi and sadly Selena walking towards me, well at least I could fool them.

"Noah how you doing?" Demi said pulling me into a hug followed by an awkward smile exchange between me and Selena, "Good I guess," I stated indicating over to the fight occurring,

"Oh…has it got something to do with you being here or…not?" Selena asked harshly and I gave a laugh shaking my head, god I hated her so much.

"No, Denise found some magazines in his room…those graphic kind you know" I stated with a laugh, personally I found that hilarious as obviously Demi did as well giving a laugh while Selena stood emotionless.

"Boys, Boys, Boys…when will they learn how to hide stuff properly. You sitting with us tonight?" Demi asked and I gave them a smile and nodded, I liked coming to the guy's concerts.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free next week Demi? Wednesday?" I asked her as Selena instantly walked off, I was doing exactly what I'd been instructed to do by my older sister,

"I have a photo shoot in the morning but it's like at 8am and I should be finished by 9…why? What do you need?" Demi asked as I saw her looking at me suspiciously and sighed.

"I can't tell you that but it's not me who needs your help. It's complicated and I'm not supposed to explain or anything…" I stated as Demi just stared at me confused.

"She's moving back here isn't she? That's why she's not talking to anyone…she's trying to get in before any of us notice what's going on" Nick suddenly stated behind me, I gave a pained expression. Why did Nick have to be able to work out every little aspect of my sisters life? It was like they had a thought connection no one could see,

"No…No…" I stated giving a laugh and turning around looking at the three guys "Okay maybe, but you can't tell anyone not even mom and dad know"

I watched the look of shock come over everyone's faces along with Selena who had obviously head, Miley was going to kill me.

"She bought a house and she's moving back permanently. She didn't tell me why she'd just decided all this but she's coming back and she needs help unpacking." I explained quickly, instantly Demi was nodding accepting my offer. Now I just had to ring Mandy and Taylor.

"You five can't tell anyone…promise me! She has changed so much and I don't know what she'll be like when she gets back…but she's coming and that's it" I stated as they all nodded, I gazed at all of them knowing most likely by the end of this week everyone would know.

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Demi POV_**

I stood with Taylor, Noah and Mandy at the airport, all of us were wearing hoodies in an assortment of colors, anything not to be noticed. We didn't know what to expect really, all we knew was we'd received a text from Miley telling us her flight was coming in at 11pm and that she needed someone to pick her up. We'd all jumped at the opportunity so here we were standing with a bunch of other people waiting for the plane to land,

"She's bringing Miah right?" Taylor asked hopeful, we were all yet to meet her three-year apart from a brief phone conversation I had with Miah thanking me for a Christmas present last year I'd never met the girl.

"Yeah well she didn't say she wasn't" Noah stated gazing around "Good thing no paparazzi are around,"

The story had broken yesterday that she was moving back here next week, good thing was they had the wrong date.

"Miah's cute, you'll love her she's a lot like Miley though" Mandy stated while texting on her phone, she'd spent quite a fair amount of time over their previously with Miley and was there when Miah was born.

"Yeah she yells a lot" Noah stated shaking her head "And giggles" She continued pulling out her phone, and Tay decided to go with it and pulled hers out as well texting someone to give them all something to do.

"Should we get our phones out as well?" I heard a whisper say next to me say,

I gazed to see a very familiar looking girl staring back at me, a black hoodie over her head with an exhausted expression across her face. She was holding a teddy bear in one hand a sleeping little girl in the other,

"I missed you" I stated and turned carefully pulling her into a hug as she wrapped her arm around me,

I just thought of so many things I needed to ask her, so many things I had to tell her but I just didn't know where to start....

"Miles" Mandy cried happily as I knew this was not the time and place for conversations, the instant I moved away Mandy had consumed her in a hug as I looked at the little girl asleep on her shoulder.

"Here take her…" Miley stated looking at me as I instantly shook my head, "Demi take her, she doesn't bite.."

Miley looked at me as I nodded nervously, I couldn't hold a kid…Tay nudged me as I nodded and she handed over the little girl to me. I watched as she instantly rolled over and cuddled onto my arm and I couldn't help but smile...she was so gorgeous and looked so much like Miley.

"Sweetie I am so sorry" Mandy whispered upset, "So sorry…did you get the flowers?" Mandy asked, "Yeah I did" Miley mumbled ending the conversation straight away,

I stepped away from them gazing at Miah in my arms, I never expected Miley to have kids so young but here clearly was proof it had worked out for her.

"She's beautiful Miley, she looks like you so much" Taylor whispered giving Miley a hug, as I moved my hand and pushed the hair from Miah's face watching her peacefully sleep.

"Wait till she wakes up" Miley mumbled shaking her head, "She's less gorgeous then" I gazed over at Miley and noticed this time the dark black circle under her eyes and how her face looked like it was trying to hold in a thousand emotions. Miley had changed like Noah had said, and the one thing everyone always saw across her face was gone. Miley was no longer smiley.

"How you holding up?" I whispered as Miley had her arm around her little sister,

I regretted asking the question straight away as I watched her eyes fill with tears and she just shook her head in defeat,

"I am not" She whispered, "I don't know what to do? When Miah when she starts crying I start. I couldn't even pack up half of our stuff because it was his…I don't know what I'm going to with out him, it feels like some has ripped me in half" She said and started crying as instantly Mandy pulled her back into a hug.

"You're going to make it work! Liam wouldn't want this Miley" She whispered soothing her "He wouldn't want you crying or sad, he'd want you to continue on without him, you need to be strong for your daughter okay" Mandy said hugging her,

"How can I be strong for her when I can't even be strong for myself?" Miley whispered letting go of Mandy as we all looked at her devastated features and Mandy moved her hand to Miley's face.

"That's why your back here. We're going to make this better that's what friends are for, come on let's get you back to my apartment" Mandy stated and she gave a nod and gazed down, in all the commotion I hadn't even noticed the eyes staring at me.

"Mommy" The little girl whispered still staring at me "It's aunt Demi, you said this one was aunt Demi!" She said with a very clear Australian accent and I looked down at her amazed…she actually knew who I was?

"Yeah it is baby and this is Aunt Taylor" Miley said wiping away her tears, Miah seemed to over look her mothers face…she was most likely used to it by now as she gazed over.

"Mommy gave me DVD of you…" Miah stated smiling happily at Taylor, Taylor instantly looked at Miley for an explanation as Miles sighed.

"She watched Valentines Day with me, she loves both of her aunties right? Miley stated and Noah nodded grinning "Awww thanks" I instantly stated looking over her as she smiled, she was so confident it was really quite amazing since she'd just lost her dad.

"NoNo…I want nono" She demanded as Noah sighed rolling her eyes and taking Miah from me as she giggled clinging onto her real aunt, Noah smiled giving her a hug.

"Missed you Miah, you been a good girl?" Noah asked pulling Miah onto her hip as I moved over wrapping my arm around Miley, I looked to see her trying to pull a weak smile but we all could see how much agony she was truly in.

"Of course, daddy says I'm always a good girl," Miah whispered with a giggle. Miley instantly started crying again and Miah looked around confused not understand why her mom was crying. We all just exchanged looks wanting so bad to make this pain stop for her...for both of them.

**_Miley POV_**

It started a week after he died, I'd fallen into a deep hole of just mourning which I knew I was never going to get out of, every time I tried to smile or laugh the sand started filling in around me suffocating my every movement. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I hadn't done it in a while but now I was here…everything seemed like it was the worst again.

I traced my finger along the first of my two weapons of desire, I pulled it a little and played with the ripped alcohol label as I gazed at the once filled bottle of vodka now completely emptied. I sighed thinking of the fact my three year old daughter was asleep in the room next door and I was drunk,I leaned against the bath letting out a sob…this was it had come to, me hurting myself just to feel closer to him.

I gazed at the razor next to me, bought today while grocery shopping with Mandy and Demi while Taylor stayed home unpacking with Miah. I grabbed it and gazed at the sharp metal...I couldn't do it. I put it down and shook my head annoyed at myself for even considering it at option, but back in Australia...I had done it, only once but I remembered the feeling it gave me, I felt like I was with him again.

"Miley its Noah…" My little sister screamed, I instantly sat up blinking a few times…she couldn't see me like this. I instantly threw the bottle in the cupboard with the razor slamming the door closed,

"Miley…you home?" Noah yelled again climbing up the staircase, I pushed myself up and instantly stumbled grabbing onto the towel rack to keep my balance.

"Yeah I am…two seconds Noah" I mumbled, I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned...I looked at mess, I always did these days.

I didn't have any time to fix my face up so I unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open a little gazing to see not just Noah…but Trace as well. They both stared at me sympathetically as I sighed walking out, Trace didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug and let go of me moving the hair out of my face.

"You okay?" He finally whispered and I nodded, he smiled moving his hand onto my shoulder as I tried to put on my brave face. Everything was fine, but now Trace was here I knew I had to tell my family I was home...

"Uncle Trace" Miah suddenly screamed as I turned to see her running into Trace's open arms, he pulled her off the ground as she gave a giggle pushing her little hand through his hair.

"Your hair is longer then mine Tracey" She stated with a laugh as I could feel Noah's gaze on me, I was thankful for brushing my teeth or they both would instantly realized the smell on me.

"How about I come make us breakfast?" I suggested and Noah with Trace just looked at me and started laughing, I knew why they were laughing. I rolled my eyes and frowned looking at both of them...

"I can make breakfast! Stop laughing!" I stated as the both looked at me skeptical, "No you can't, your a bad cook" Miah stated laughing,

"Miles how about I make breakfast and you and Trace can catch up?" Noah suggested I frowned at my daughter, "Fine, seeing no one seems to believe I can cook go ahead Noah! Take little Miss annoying with you" I stated as Miah just laughed at me,

"Can you make chocolate chip pancakes for me? Daddy always made me pancakes," Miah stated I instantly just looked away from them, the last person to make me breakfast was Liam…every Sunday morning breakfast in bed, the morning before he left.

"Umm yeah I'll try how about you come downstairs with me Miah?" Noah asked as I held back my tears, Trace must have put down Miah because next thing I felt was his protective arms around me.

"Come on Miles, your going to be okay" He said rubbing my back, but not even his words could make me feel better. I just nodded as he let go of me and moved his hand to my face wiping away the tears,

"The family is having dinner tomorrow" He whispered seriously, "I think you should come"

I looked at him for a moment and then nodded, I had to tell them anyway why not tomorrow? Trace nodded pulling his phone out still keeping his arm on me.

"Hey dad, yeah about tomorrow, no I'm still coming" He stated rolling his eyes, "Could I bring two people with me though"

"He's getting mom, last time I brought anyway over we turned up both drunk…mom hasn't forgiven me" He stated looking at me as I gave a weak laugh, that sounded like something Trace would do,

"Hey mom, yeah two girls, no she's my friend…22 and her littler sister…no mom she doesn't drink" He stated and I frowned, yeah no one knew I drunk only Liam did…I guess it was a bad habit being with in walking distance of all those winery's back in Australia.

"Thanks mom…bye…" Trace stated as he hung up and pulled me into a quick hug as I gave a sigh, I just had to smile…because when I smiled everyone thought I was okay.

"Miley even though it feels like your life is falling apart it can only get better" Trace stated as I looked up at him, it was most likely the wisest thing he'd ever said to me, not that I was going to listen to it though.

**A/N- Not exactly a well written chapter but I'm sick so that's my excuse! Hope everyone is having a good week and I will try to update this weekend :D Oh and thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Miley POV_**

Trace and Noah obviously had a different definition of a "family dinner" to me, because to me it meant our family...not the Jonas family as well. I sat in Mandy's car as we gazed at the ten or so paparazzi milling outside the house, they were here to see Kevin, Joe,Nick, Selena and Demi...not me. It was just what I needed right now, I mean seeing my family was going to be hard enough let alone the three of them and Dani let alone Selena.

"Miley you are going to be fine, you look amazing just remember to smile" Mandy stated giving me a nod, "Plus you're keeping up your normal trend of always being late to things. Hopefully it will be less awkward then…" Miah instantly started giggling as I frowned, no it would be way more awkward.

"Miah sweetie you aren't allowed to talk to the men with cameras okay just ignore them" I stated getting out of the car as Mandy gave a laugh, I opened the back door and grabbed her out.

"Ring me when you want me to pick you up okay gorgeous! I'll see you tonight, have fun" Mandy stated as I shot her a look, but before I could say another thing she'd driven off. I gazed at Mia in a bright blue dress her eyes staring up at me,

"Mommy you look worried…" Miah stated as I gave a laugh and nodded looking at her. I slowly walked towards my old house as Miah looked at me still confused…if only she was older, maybe then she'd understand.

"See this is where mommy used to live, and remember I told you about the men with cameras how they take photos and put them in magazines" I stated and she nodded looking at the guys who were all ignoring me…until the street light caught my face.

"Miley…your back" One yelled excited as instantly I could see the flashes and Miah just laughed. I rolled my eyes seeing her excitement they had absolutely no photos of her...but now that was all going to change.

"This is Miah right?" Another asked as I stayed silent and got to the gate and pressed the code Trace had given me into it. I ducked in while Miah just kept laughing lapping up the attention the paparazzi were giving her,

"Mommy they took photos of me" She stated like it was shocking to her, I smiled at her innocence to this lifestyle and nodded moving towards the door dodging all the cars.

"Yes they did take photos Miah, that's their job" I stated and she nodded confused as we reached the door.

I stopped hesitant not sure what to do, I was here now I suppose there was no backing out. I moved my hand knocking slowly on the wooden panels really nervous, I smiled at Miah who was absolutely glowing, good to see someone was happy at least. The door opened and I was thankful to see Trace standing there,

"Finally friend you're here…" Trace said loudly and I just shot him a look, as he reached for Miah who instantly jumped off me clinging onto him,

I walked inside with him gazing around as he gave me a weak smile "You look good Miles, relaxing day at home?" He asked as I heard a rumble from the other room full of conversation and nodded looking at Miah her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah unpacking still, so I'm guessing everyone is waiting on your mysterious date right" I asked as he put Miah down on the floor and gave me a smirk and nodded,

"Oh god this was such a bad idea, I need to go home…" I stated as he gave a laugh and shook his head looking at me. He only looked at me for a couple of seconds but I knew he could tell,

"You've been crying again" He whispered moving his hand to my shoulder, "Just have some fun Miles, plus Noah already knows your coming tonight it's not going to be that…" He started only to be interrupted by a scream.

"MIAH…" I heard mom scream, we both instantly looked down to see she was gone as I let out a groan.

"Miles breath" He stated rolling his eyes, "They're family, plus like you haven't missed the Jonas guys" Trace stated dragging me along, why had I agreed to this? I could have been at home in bed watching the Notebook with Miah.

"Miah honey when did you get here? Where's Miley? She's gorgeous! She looks like Miley" Were all the things I was hearing as I peeked around the corner seeing literally everyone knelt around my three year old who seemed to think this was the best thing ever,

"I got here four days ago, mommy's here too. We moved here but you weren't supposed to know that but Aunt Noah knew so did Aunt Taylor and Aunt Demi they came and helped us unpack." She stated as I saw the look of absolute anger cross everyone's faces staring at the two girls, good thing Taylor wasn't here.

"Noah why didn't you tell us this? How long have you known?" Dad demanded looking at Noah, who instantly had every eye staring at her as she looked around for back up from Demi.

"I asked them not to tell you…" I stated stepping into the door way as instantly every head turned staring at me. I looked at all the faces I'd left behind so many years ago as my nerves disappeared,

"I didn't want the looks or your pity, I wanted to do this for me which meant I just needed to do it alone. So I am back…and I'm never going back there again" I stated seriously as I gazed around, instantly everyone just looked at me sympathetically.

"Oh honey, we missed you so much" Mom said jumping up and moved over to me, her arms instantly pulled me into a hug as I buried my head into her shoulder,

"Love you girly I'm happy your home, promise only smiles now okay…" Mom said letting go of me as I nodded and she moved her hand to my cheek giving me a smile.

"Mommy see you worry for nothing" Miah stated giving me a smile as everyone laughed at my daughter,

I quickly gazed around to see everyone looking at her but then I locked eyes with him. I stared at his chocolate eyes as he looked at me and gave a weak smile, which of course I couldn't stop myself returning.

**_Nick POV_**

I watching Miley as she slowly pushed the food around her plate but did not move a single piece to her mouth. I could see the red eyes and the black bags under them, although her make-up covered them I could always tell. The girl I used to love was gone and replaced with one who was totally broken in a world of her own building, definitely not our one. Selena rubbed her hand up and down my thigh trying to pull my attention back to her, but how could I? She wasn't the one about to have an emotional break down.

"Nick, stop looking at her your making it worse" Selena whispered as I gazed at Sel, "Everyone is looking at her, can't you see she doesn't like it"

"We're worried Sel" I whispered in reply as I watched Miley pick up a bean and then flick it off her fork again, "Very worried"

"So tomorrow we're straight back into studio work, so much for our month holiday it's already over!" Joe stated as I came back to reality and decided to pay attention to the tables conversation,

"Well at least your wedding is coming up right, in March?" Tish asked looking at Joe, he exchanged a look with Demi as I saw them both absolutely glowing at the idea of them finally getting married.

"Yeah we are, still have to finish all the planning though" Demi stated frowning "Like where everyone is sitting as of yet we still haven't got calls from heaps of people if their coming or not" I was best man seeing as Kevin didn't want the stress of being Joe's right hand man.

"Mommy…" Jayden yelled suddenly from the doorway, Miah and Jayden had non surprisingly hit it off straight away and had disappeared in the room next door to play with Jayden's blocks.

"I want ice cream" Jay demanded as Dani let out a sigh and exchanged a look with Kevin as Miah walked in, I couldn't help but just stare at her…she was an absolute replica of Miley but in miniature form.

"But the dress is finished right? And the bridesmaids stuff?" Brandi asked as Demi let out a groan, Kevin grabbed Jay off the ground and carried him out as Miley leaned down to Miah who said something and she nodded quickly as Miah left.

"No, it's almost done, the bridesmaid dresses are getting there slowly, god weddings are so difficult! It's like you plan for months and months and then it's only one day and it's all over" Demi complained as I gave a laugh, yeah she had a point there. I gazed to see Miley just staring at her food still…maybe talking about weddings right now wasn't the best idea.

"I can't wait to get married," Selena stated smiling at me, "Although I'm going to have to get a wedding planner watching Demi go through it right now is freaking me out!"

"It's just crazy!" Demi stated looking at Joe, "And Joe isn't a great help at all" Joe instantly nodded in agreement as I gave a laugh,

"You're in love though and when you plan a wedding it's the real testing of relationships, I mean I know Kevin and myself got in so many arguments while we planned ours. In the end you work through them, I'm sure every person married here can agree with me, you learn so much more about each other when you plan the wedding" Danielle stated giving a grin, as Tish laughed with mom and dad.

"Yeah totally agree, I wanted to kill Billy most of the time while we planned the wedding. Miley was always screaming he was absolutely no help what so ever, but we worked through it." Tish stated as I looked at Miley, she was sinking more and more under the table by the second.

"Once you're married everything changes and if you can hold your marriage together then you were meant to be together, if you don't...well then that means you chose the wrong person" mom stated, instantly I saw the look of regret cross her face. Miley stood up and without saying a thing walked out of the room…

"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that…" Mom whispered regretful as Tish just looked at mom shaking her head, telling her it was fine…we knew she didn't mean it like that.

"I'll go talk to her, make sure she's okay" I stated as everyone gave me a nod, Selena instantly grabbed my hand wanting me to stay but I ignored her,

Everyone knew she'd open up to anyone it would be me, we just had that kind of friendship. I moved out the door following the direction she walked to find Kevin standing confused staring at Miah who was in tears.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Miah while Kevin just looked confused at me. I walked over picking Miah up as she buried her head into my shoulder still crying, I sighed and put my hand on her back rubbing it,

"Miley came in and Miah told her that I gave her more scoops then Liam normally does. Miles completely lost it at her and told her Liam was dead so stop talking like he wasn't and stormed outside…" Kevin stated as I nodded looking at a very confused Jayden,

"Miah it's okay don't cry" I whispered and handed her over to Kevin giving a smile,

"Smile Miah it's okay, your mommy is going to be fine she didn't mean it" I whispered as Miah nodded putting her head on Kevin's shoulder. I gave him a worried look and headed out the back door,

I walked out the door into the moonlight gazing around seeing Miley sitting on the edge of the pool sobbing,

"Hey…" I whispered walking up as she ignored me,

I let out a sigh kicking my shoes and putting them next to her, I then rolled up my pants and sat on the grass next to her while she kept crying.

"Miles mom didn't mean that, it's different for you Miley. You didn't choose the end of your marriage, it just happened" I whispered putting my feet into the water and then hesitantly moved my arm around her. I was surprised as she instantly turned nuzzling her head into my shoulder crying like she'd done so many times before,

"I want him back Nick! I miss him so much" She cried as I sighed wrapping my other arm around her, taking a deep breath I began rubbing circles in her back…I hated seeing her like this…so vulnerable.

"I know Miles, but there's nothing any of us can do to bring him back. He's gone Miley and you need to continue on" I whispered as she kept crying and I pulled away from her. She looked up at me her mascara running down her face…the last time she looked like this I'd made her cry.

"It's going to get better, we're all here for you Miley. I'm here for you promise, I'll always be here for you and Miah" I whispered moving my head towards hers and kissed her gently on the head.

I slowly moved my arms back around Miley, rubbing her back as she nodded continuing to cry. I heard the door slam as I gazed over to see Selena standing there looking at me with a disappointed expression.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :D Hope you have a good weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello people! Hope you are all well and thanks to those people who reviewed! Hope you have a super duper awesome weekend!  
**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Miley POV_**

"_Merry Christmas and let's hope for a happy new year!" Liam's dad stated over our huge breakfast table, _

_I gave a nod in agreement smiling at his family all grinned and we all moved in clinking our glasses._

"_Yeah and to Liam who decided he'd rather be hanging out with a bunch of stinky guys with guns instead of his family" Chris, Liam's brother stated with a laugh giving me a wink as I smiled and Miah giggled.  
_

"_Right this looks great girls!" Luke, Liam's other brother stated as we all stared at the breakfast I'd prepared with Liam's mom and Sarah, Luke's wife.  
_

"_Well we can't trust you boys to do anything, can we?" I stated giving them all a smirk as Sarah nodded in agreement, _

_"No we certainly can't," She noted while all the boys just rolled their eyes in annoyance,  
_

_ Everyone began grabbing bits of food and talking about this mornings opening of presents. I began to eat my scrambled eggs eying off my daughter who was playing around with her uncle, I frowned watching them flicking bits of bacon across the table at Liam's mom. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I gazed around confused...everyone I knew was here,  
_

"_We forgot to invite grandma again" Chris stated jokingly,_

_"Grandma's dead Chris" Luke stated and everyone just groaned at his stupidity,_

_"I was joking idiot" Chris stated as I__ laughed jumping up and heading towards the door taking my glass of juice with me,_

_I opened it to see two guys wearing army uniforms looking at me. I'd seen many soldiers before at my door but this made me nervous, why would they be here on Christmas morning?  
_

"_Ms Stewart?" One inquired as I nodded looking confused,  
_

"_We're sorry to inform you yesterday," He mumbled uneasily taking a breath, "Your husband was killed in the line of duty" _

_I stared for a moment trying to look for some doubt in their faces but saw none. The glass slipped through my fingers instantly hitting the ground shattering into a thousand pieces taking my heart along with it._

"_No…no…he can't be, he's coming home next month" I whispered tears filling my eyes as I shook my head, _

_He couldn't be dead! I'd talked to him yesterday…he'd been there I could see him via web cam. HE WAS FINE._

"_What's going on?" Chris' voice said behind me,_

_ I just stared at them, they had to be joking they just had to be! I took a step back as Chris stepped past me looking at the soldiers._

"_I'm sorry for your lose, if there's anything we can do…" He spoke quietly,  
_

_ I felt my whole body just drop to the ground as every single thing in me just collapsed and I let out a sob continued by another and then another._

"_NO…NO" I yelled to no one staring at the ground,_

_I began to hear the cries of pain from everyone around me as the realized what had happened, which sent me into absolute hysterics…he was supposed to be okay! He was supposed to come home to me like he'd promised!_

"Miley…Miles…hey I'm here" I heard a scratchy voice say,

I rolled over confused coming face to face with Brandi and Mandy both staring back at me. I squinted my eyes and gazed around my new bedroom…it was a dream? Of course it was a stupid dream, it always was!

"Sweetie come here, you okay?" Brandi asked pulling me into a hug, I'd obviously been crying while I was asleep. I did it a lot, I knew by now when every morning I woke up tireder then when I went to bed.

"Yeah, just a nightmare I suppose" I mumbled as they both gave me a small nod,

I glanced over at the clock giving them both a confused look it was 8am what were they doing here this early?

"Miles last night, we were all pretty shocked and then everything happened. Denise didn't mean it honey, but we have all decided both families together that you need help" Brandi whispered as my eyes widened, that did not sound good.

"We planned the next two weeks of your life out…" Mandy stated excited as I just stared at the two of them, were they going to elaborate or just stare at me with big smiles across their faces.

"But we aren't going to tell you, but it will be everyone taking you places for the whole day! So today Brandi and I had the day off so we are going to go get coffee and then shopping like old times" Mandy stated with a huge grin as I looked at her for a moment, that actually sounded okay except one minor detail...

"What about Miah? She hate's shopping…" I mumbled with a groan as they exchanged looks giving an excited smile, as I looked at them waiting to be filled in…

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had Jayden for the day, so they said they'd take Miah. So she's already gone and was very excited! Like over excited it's a wonder you didn't hear her giggling from the hallway" Brandi explained as I looked at them amazed, they'd actually put a little thought into this.

"So you up for a girls day out? With your friendly big sister and best friend along with our enemies the paparazzi?" Mandy stated as I gave them a nod and they instantly both smiled at me.

"Wear something warm it's cool out…" Brandi demanded as I sighed I missed the summer I'd left behind!

I nodded as they both left the room and I climbed out of my bed gazing absently around at all the boxes,

I walked over and started rummaging through them finding a pair of jeans and throwing them on the bed. I then went into another box and started going through all of them finding a t-shirt and a jacket…good enough. I turned gazing at a photo frame of Liam and me I'd put up yesterday…

"I'm trying to move on okay! I don't know how, but I'm trying like you told me too," I whispered rolling my eyes giving a smile…

**_Mandy POV_**

"Paparazzi are like children," Brandi stated annoyed "They are always seeking attention and even when you don't want to damn talk to them, they ask stupid questions anyway!"

I nodded in agreement as we sat watching the paparazzi group outside the coffee shop we were in.

"Mmm, you know back in Phillip Island after we bought our house they couldn't find it. It just made everything so simple" Miley stated as we both gave her a smile, her house had been so secluded back there,

"I loved your house…it was so gorgeous, with the beach and everything although good choice of house here. I approve of the pool and tennis court let alone the gym and all the bedrooms," I stated as Brandi gave a laugh,

"Well Miah's going to be growing up in there and if she's anything like me, I'm going to need to put her older boyfriend some where in the house so she doesn't leave" Miley stated as we all instantly went into a fit of giggles remembering what she was like as a teen,

"God I can't imagine Miah being older then what she is right now" Brandi stated honestly, "Yeah I know right she's so cute and innocent at the moment" I mumbled looking at Miley,

I looked at her confused and saw Miley's mouth was just hanging open. We both looked at her really panicked, what was wrong? What had she seen? Then she pointed at Brandi's hand.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ENGAGED!" She screamed,

Everyone in the cafe automatically turned and stared at us while we both stared at a blushing Brandi. She nodded grinning holding her hand up as we both screamed pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god Brandi congratulations! When did this happen?" I asked excited as she gave an awkward laugh and Miley stared at the ring tracing over the huge diamond on her hand.

"Well yesterday morning, Sam took me to breakfast at this gorgeous little place and yeah he asked me. I was going to tell everyone last night but then little Miss popular turned up and I decided it was best to tell it at a later time" Brandi explained as Miley instantly looked apologetic.

"Miles it's fine! I'd rather have you see my ring in person then you being over the other side of the world. I love that you're here and now my maid of honor can actually help me with the wedding plans" Brandi stated with a huge grin as Miley let out a squeal and pulled her into another hug…this was such a good way to brighten Miley up.

"Hey I am just returning the favor baby sis, you made me run around the whole country getting you things for your wedding now you have to do the same for me" Brandi said as Miley gave a huge nod looking at the ring with me again.

"I have two weddings to look forward to now" Miley stated with a huge smile across her face,

"No one will ever out do your wedding though Miles, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And my wedding would be a success if it was one tenth as good as yours was" Brandi stated and Miley let her smile slip a little but not disappear as she nodded.

"Thanks Brandi, but we'll make your wedding perfect too…have you thought about when it's going to be or anything?" Miley asked as we both gazed at her and she gave a shrug.

"We want it soon so this year. I was thinking later though and a bit after Demi and Joe's seeing that's next month…" Brandi stated as we both nodded and she grinned at both of us…

"Okay enough about my wedding, we need to get shopping" Brandi demanded,

We all jumped up throwing out our empty cups and headed for the door smiles across our faces,

"So what do we need to buy? Or are we just going to search around and pick up anything we find?" I asked opening the door for them,

We walked out to the screaming of Miley's name, our conversation abruptly came to a halt as we pushed through the,

"Um I don't know, I need to buy Miah some more stuff she's got like no winter clothes at all…it's so sad" Miley stated as I gave a laugh, yeah it was a bit of a downer going from summer to winter.

"So Miley you back here for good?" A paparazzi guy asked

She glanced up at them giving a smile and nodded, they seemed happy with that answer and we quickly went into the store.

"Oh my god…shoes" I whispered with a grin heading straight towards a pair of black heels, Miley at my side gazing at them in agreement with Brandi,

"Oh by the way Miley you are meeting with Demi's stylist this afternoon…" Brandi stated absently as the shop assistant walked over,

She gazed at us surprised and looked between the three of us,

"What? Why?" Miley asked annoyed,

I pointed at the heels to the lady telling her my size and she nodded giving a smile and walking off, while Miley looked between us confused.

"We can't tell you that! It's surprise…you'll find out on day 14" I stated and she looked between us raising her eyebrows, my phone started ringing letting me get away from Miley's confused expression.

"Hello, Mandy speaking" I stated moving over sitting down on a seat as the woman came out and I mouthed a thank you as she put them in front of me, waiting for the other person to respond.

"Hey Mandy it's Nick…just checking up on how everything is going?" He asked as I gave a smile,

This was all his idea. He cared about her a lot and he thought that we should try and get back the Miley we remembered by distracting her from Liam and concentrating on doing the things we used to do,

"It's going great Nick…really great" I stated smiling,

I looked over at Miley now in a heated bickering session with Brandi as I sighed. I honestly never thought I'd see her be angry or smile ever again after he died but here she was giving Brandi a really pissed off teenage Miley look.

"Good, don't spend too much money Mandy" He stated and I gave a laugh, "Nick we're girls, need more be said"

He gave a laugh as Brandi gave a huge huff, "Look after Miles, make sure she goes to the stylist tonight!"

"We will Nick, don't worry we have it covered. Miley and Brandi are in a fight about it right now" I stated giving a laugh,

"Typically, I got to go ring me if anything happens" Nick stated and I smiled at how much he cared about her, "I will Nick promise, she'll be fine!"

**A/N- Sorry no Niley :( And there won't be any next chapter although someone does bitch slap someone else :P I have a question right Brandi was dating a guy called Sam right? Did they break up, because she always used to mention him on twitter and now she doesn't! Did I miss the news they broke up? I miss everything! If they did break up well...screw that they're engaged in my story!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Demi POV_**

"I can't believe I have a blindfold on" Miley hissed as I laughed,

"Well you do Miley! And it's not a blindfold, that is my Gucci scarf " I stated giving a giggle looking back at her half covered face,

"Why is this such a secret? I've been doing all these stupid day activities for a week and not once have I had to wear a blindfold for any of them! " She continued letting out a huge huff, I smiled giving Selena a smirk as I gazed around at the huge car park. I handing Selena one of three pens knowing that'd we'd be needed them today...

"It's a surprise Miles! And we're here, but don't take my scarf off just yet," I stated as she let out another huff, I exchanged a laugh with Selena as we got out of the car gazing around.

This was the one place all three of us could still get in for free,

"Back to the house of mouse" Selena stated giving me a smirk. We were coming as simple tourists today, which meant we all were prepared for the photos, the screaming and the signing of autographs.

"Okay this is just stupid! I can't see a thing" Miley complained opening the door as I grabbed her, I dragging her body out of the car and pushed Miles forwards as she took a step.

I'd been waiting a whole week to spend today with Miley, so far all she'd done was shop, go to the movies and visited a recording studio. So Selena had suggested today's plan, and although I was a little reluctant at first I agreed to the idea of bringing Miley back to the place we all associated with our fame.

"We'll take it off eventually just walk" Selena stated while Miley began to grumble,

We forced her to move forward not noticing the car bumper bar until she ran straight into it, giving a shout of pain.

"Sorry Miley…didn't see that" I stated giving Sel a smirk as she pulled away from both of us. Before we could stop her, she moved her hands to her head untying the scarf,

"DISNEYLAND…"

"Yeah Disneyland" I stated staring at her with a smile,

"You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled annoyed turning back to look at both of us, Selena gave a grin and offered her a pen as she just looked at it.

"No way, I'm not doing this"

"Miley come on, this is going to be fun!" I said excited as she moved her gaze back to both of us as we smiled at her, she instantly shook her head and moved back to the car.

"Miles it's Disneyland…it'll be fun we'll make it fun" Selena stated looking at her back, but she made no movement to turn around and follow us…maybe this was too much for her after all.

"I don't want to go to Disneyland please…" She whispered desperately, "I just don't want to be here! Not after everything I went through to get away from it" I looked at Selena confused,

"Miley we're not here because of our past, we're here because this place is fun and it reminds me of how much fun I had at your birthday party" I stated, as she turned looking at us tears in her eyes.

"Miles, don't cry...why are you crying?" I asked worried and she just shook her head,

"Why are you trying to change me? I'm not the girl you remember okay! I don't want to go shopping every day! I don't want to go and record music or go to stupid Disneyland" She yelled at us, I looked at her apologetically, "I'm not 16 anymore okay! I'm 22, a widow with a daughter who still thinks her father is alive…I don't want to be having fun because right now I can't have fun! Just take me home" She demanded, I never meant to upset her like this…we were just trying to help,

"Which home Miley here or Australia?" Selena stated bitterly,

I looked at her confused, where the hell had that come from? Miley let a tear slide down her face and shook her head gazing between us.

"Here, even if I don't want it to be family is home and my own family is gone" Miley stated as I moved over to comfort her and Selena grabbed my arm pulling me back shaking her head.

"I felt sorry for you…" Sel hissed shaking her head, "When I found out he died Miley I did…"

"Sel" I warned nervous about where this was going,

"But then I saw Nick with you the other night. I saw the way you looked at him, like he was your life saver…he's my boyfriend Miley" Selena stated as my mouth dropped, okay didn't expect that one at all and by the look on Miley's face neither had she.

"WHAT?" Miley screamed absolutely horrified,

"My husband just died and you think my main concern is your boyfriend? Selena, I have a three-year-old daughter no man is ever going to want to come near me! Nick is nothing to me…" Miley yelled clearly insulted, I stepped towards her again as Selena just shook her head.

"Then why did you come back Miley?"

"Because-" She started as Selena stepped forward,

"You were happy there, why did you come back? Because when you came back everything became all about Miley again. We were happy without you," Selena stated as I gazed at her in shock, had I missed something major here?

"Selena what the hell is wrong with you?" I stated in absolute shock,

I didn't understand she'd been fine and all of a sudden she'd gone mental! What was wrong with her? She looked at me shaking her head a smile across her face while tears were in her eyes.

"Demi you may be blinded by her but I'm not, she came back here for one simple reason, to take my boyfriend away from me" She stated,

And that's when my heart reacted before my brain could yell at me to stop,

I slapped her.

I instantly regretted it but at the same time I was proud I actually acted instead of stood back in the middle. Selena moved her hand on to her cheek looking at me horrified, but I didn't care...she shouldn't have said it.

"Find your own way home Selena, I'm not talking to you again until you get a serious attitude check" I stated seeing her just standing their shocked, I grabbed Miley who was crying and opened the door for her.

"Miley get in, it'll be fine promise…none of us don't want you here!" I stated and she just nodded as I sighed giving Selena one final look of disgust before I got in the car…

What had just happened?

**_Joe POV_**

I sat tapping my fingers against a wooden table listening to our new demo, it sounded good. I looking at Kevin and Danielle feeding each other pieces of chocolate giggling, while Nick stood outside on his phone yelling, I guess I was the only one really working right now…which was a serious change.

"What did you think?" I asked as it finished gazing over at the two of them, they both looked at me a little dumb founded for a moment before realizing what I was talking about.

"I like it Joe…it's good" Danielle stated, I doubt she'd heard any of it she was to busy giggling,

She didn't waste a second and pushed her lips against Kevin's, I let out a disgusted groan causing them to separate...

"I think someone's jealous" Dani said in a giggly voice, I rolled my eyes one month that's all it was until finally I'd be married to Demi and understand why they were so giggly.

The door flew open violently and collided with the wall as we all turned to see a pissed Nick,

"Demi just hit Selena in the face" Nick yelled looking directly at me like I'd been the one who hit her, I gazed at him in shock...Demi, she hit her best friend?

"What the hell? Why?" Dani yelled jumping up, he shrugged still glaring at me grabbing his coat and car keys off the bench.

"Nick there has to be a reason? Demi wouldn't just hit her unless there was a reason! Miley was with them today, Nick maybe Sel did something to Miley…" I started trying to explain my fiancé as Nick looked at me…

"This is always about Miley! Whenever she turns up she causes problems! Selena has never been the problem it's her, so don't you dare defend her Joe!" Nick screamed at me and then walked out slamming the door as we all just stared unsure what to say…

"What the hell just happened?" Dani yelled as I just shook my head, my phone suddenly started ringing as I gazed down to see Demi flashing up on the screen,

I scrambled picking it up and answering, "Demi what happened?"

"Joe you got to come home now, please…you need to help me, Miley is like uncontrollably sobbing, I'll explain when you get here…please just come please" She pleaded as I sighed and nodded, she sounded distraught.

"Okay I'll be there Dems, Dani and Kevin are coming too…we're going to work this out okay" I stated hanging up and gazing at both of them giving a shrug shaking my head.

"Miley's upset, we have to go home Demi said she'd explain" I stated with a sigh, the wedding was in a month…we needed to sort this out before then! I grabbed my stuff along with them as we said bye to all the production guys.

"What do you think has happened? I mean we all know Miley and Sel have never got along but since she moved it's been all good…" Dani stated as we both looked at her and I walked over to my car.

"Yeah it was all good because she left Dani, now she's back Miley's a threat to Nick and Sel's relationship. I bet that's what it's about" I stated climbing it with the couple, with in seconds I was out of the driveway and driving down the road towards my house.

I didn't know what to think? Demi wasn't a violent person, something would have had to make her crack before she even started yelling. What ever Selena did she most likely deserved it! I sighed thinking of Nick, he'd been so good with Miley the last week obviously it had got to Selena seeing her back and now single…although it was clear to the rest of us Miley's intentions of dating at the moment were zero. I finally arrived home and jumped out rushing to the door and opening it, leaving it ajar for Kevin and Dani.

"Demi I am home…" I yelled quickly gazing into the lounge room seeing she wasn't there and turned towards the staircase not hearing a response, before climbing the stairs.

"I'm here Joe…" She finally stated as I reached our bedroom and opened the door to see Demi in tears staring at Miley who was fast asleep, I sighed walking over to her.

"Hey it's okay Dem's…it's fine, what ever happened I am on your side no matter what okay" I said kissing her on the head as she started sobbing and I pulled her into a hug.

"She was being such a bitch and was saying Miley was after Nick. I just couldn't stand it Joe…I just slapped her" Demi said as I sighed holding her in my arms and rubbing her back,

I gazed behind me to see Kevin and Dani had finally caught up to my rushed pace,

"Oh sweetie, don't worry she most likely deserved it…" Dani stated as I let go and Demi gave a laugh shaking her head wiping her eyes,

"She did…she really did, is it wrong I spiked Miley's drink?" She asked,

"You what?" I whispered nervously,

"She was really upset…I just didn't want to see her like that, so I gave her my sleeping tablets…" Demi stated as I gave her a smile shaking my head, I would have done the same.

"I won't tell her if you don't. I'm sure she'd rather be unconscious right now anyway Dem's. But Demi, was it really that bad?" I asked seriously, referring to the fight as Dani sat on the bed rubbing her hand along Miley's arm, she didn't need this none of us did, especially not Demi.

"She told Miley blankly that she only came back to get back with Nick…" Demi stated and we all exchanged looks…great that's all we needed to hear right now…

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews people, so a little bit more drama to add to the plot :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Miley POV_**

_I picked up the phone trying to balance Miah on my hip as I sat down on the couch staring at my two-year-old. I was so lonely, everyone was busy so therefore I was bored sitting at home like every single day with no one but my daughter to keep me sane. I gazed out the window staring at the beach wishing right now I was back in L.A going out to lunch with my friends or even my family._

"_How about we call someone?" I suggested looking at Miah who just stared at me, I smiled kissing her head as she leaned her head on my shoulder. _

_I pressed the familiar number into my phone before my brain even realized what I was doing. I gazed at the number and sighed, did I really want to talk to him? I knew I did but it was just awkward at the moment...he lived so far away and we hardly spoke anymore. In the end I pushed aside my worry and pressed call moving the phone up to my ear waiting.  
_

"_Hello it's Selena on Nick's phone" I heard her giggly voice say, my mood instantly took another tumble down putting me further into the hole I was living in._

"_Sel, give me the phone! Selena" Nick yelled and I moved the phone away and went to hang up, _

"_Hello, Nick speaking" He stated as I moved it back to my ear and just listened, I didn't really know what to say to him now. I closed my eyes thinking about all the what ifs floating through my head._

"_Hello?" He questioned, "Is anyone there?"_

"_Mommy" Miah suddenly yelled as I hung up, he'd know who it was._

"_Thanks Miah," I mumbled annoyed at her as she just frowned,_

_I sighed putting the phone on the couch staring out at the beach, what if I'd never broken up with Nick? Would I be happy? Or would I still feel lonely like I felt right now, thousands of miles away from everything I knew and wished I'd never left behind._

I let out a groan rolling over to see sunlight flickering through the wooden blinds, great another day without Liam. I sighed sitting up gazing out the window and then suddenly realized, this wasn't my room, where the fuck was I? I sighed remembering yesterday, so I was most likely at Joe and Demi's house then,

"I know he's our brother but he's being a dickhead! Selena has gone back to her old ways and I'm not hurting my friends again, they can go off together for all I care right now mom" I heard Joe say as I saw the door knob twist, I instantly laid down and closed my eyes.

"God Demi how many pills did you give her? She's been out for like 18 hours" I heard Dani say what did she mean by that? I kept my eyes closed as someone rubbed their hand along my back.

"I don't know like four, I was panicked…she can't die right?"

"I doubt that Demi, they were only sleeping tablets?"

"Yeah they were only sleeping tablets" Demi stated, what? She had given me sleeping tablets? When the heck did she do that yesterday?

"Miley you need to wake up! Miah is missing you honey" I heard my big sisters voice say,

I let out a groan doing my best to be fake being asleep, as Brandi gave a laugh rubbing my shoulder.

"Miley, Miah wants chocolate cake for breakfast…is that okay?" Brandi asked as I shook my head sitting up gazing around to see Demi standing along side Dani.

"No it's not" I whispered, god I felt so weird right now. "She'll get high. I can't deal with high right now…why am I so tired?" I asked already knowing as they all exchanged looks, which I knew meant they weren't going to tell me.

"I don't know you feeling okay? Miley I'm so sorry about yesterday that never should have happened" Demi stated apologetic,

I looked at her and shook my head thinking about the decision I'd made already…I was going home, I was causing problems…I didn't do that in Australia. I was leaving L.A again,

"No…it's fine," I muttered,

"No it isn't Miles"

"It's in the past I don't care! I'm sorry you had to defend me…" I mumbled out,

I didn't really care about it anymore my thoughts were back on Australia. I could keep the house here, I mean I could come visit but I'd just go live with Liam's parents or maybe I could live in Chris' apartment? Until I could get a house down there…smaller this time. Then I could just move back and not cause a single problem ever again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brandi asked as I looked at her, bringing me back down to reality and gazed confused…right she'd obviously said something just what had she said?

"What I wasn't listening…I'm tired" I stated with a sigh gazing out to see Joe leaning on the wall still on his phone as Brandi wrapped her arm around me,

"I am taking you home okay,"

"Okay" I muttered, "Where's Miah?"

Sam's got Miah…" Brandi stated and I nodded climbing out of the bed gazing confused, right so I was going home. What about Selena…what was happening there?

"Mom I can't deal with this, you talk to him then I got to go" Joe yelled as Brandi forcefully pulled me up and I instantly felt the dizziness…

Wow what ever she gave me had really knocked me about…I was so tired. I looked at the two girls staring at me worried,

"Hey Miley…how you doing?" Joe asked walking in giving a smile,

Brandi let go of me and they just all stared waiting for response. I felt my body suddenly lean to the left, as Brandi instantly corrected my movement and pushed me back to being straight.

"I feel like someone's hit me" I stated as everyone instantly looked at Demi, I just felt exhausted it was so weird.

"Okay let's just get you home and then you can sleep" Brandi stated,

"Good idea" I nodded and Joe wrapped his arm around me as well,

"Demi don't freak you had good intentions…" Brandi stated seriously as I gazed seeing Demi' scared face,

"I wish I was dead right now…" I stated,

I saw all their mouths just drop, as they all just exchanged shocked expressions. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

**_Joe POV_**

"Don't worry about Miley" Brandi noted,

"How can I not worry?" Demi hissed,

"She'll be fine, worry about Nick and Selena okay! You need to sort that out first" Brandi stated pushing Miley into the car,

I just stared at Miley, she was clearly out of it from the sleeping tablets but the words she'd just muttered were repeating in my head…she wanted to be dead?

"Look after her Brandi…' Demi begged.

"I will Demi I promise"

"Please look after her" Dani continued and Brandi gave us a smile and nodded, as I noticed something…

I let out a excited girly squeal grabbing Brandi's arm and pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations!" I said,

She gave a laugh and hugged me back as I let go, she was engaged this was fantastic another wedding! We were going to be busy. Dani and Demi both just gazed very confused between us,

"I got engaged…" Brandi stated,

Instantly both girls gave a smile grabbing her and looking at the ring, it was huge…Sam must have spent a lot on it! I smiled seeing how happy she was. I gazed back to Miley, seeing her staring down at her own rings, she still hadn't taken them off yet. I gave her a weak smile which she didn't return and turned her head away,

"Congratulations Brandi, this is great when are you planning on having the wedding?" Dani asked excited as Brandi gave a laugh smiling at us warmly, she looked so happy.

"Umm summer, we want it soon though. You guys have to get married first before I even consider thinking about mine" She stated as I looked at Demi giving a huge smile…yeah our wedding.

"Okay I better go but can you not tell anyone right now, still need to tell mommy and the family about the engagement" Brande stated and we all nodded,

"Sure Brande" I stated as she smiled,

"I'll look after Miley promise! You work out what's happening with your family!" Brandi stated as we all nodded giving a wave, as she got into the car.

We all waved as she drove away and then exchanged looks,

"That's so good for Brandi…" Dani noted, "She looks happy, their family needs something happy to happen right now"

"I'm not the only one thinking about what she said am I?" Demi asked looking at all of us,

Both myself and Demi instantly shook out head…she missed Liam more then any of us could understand, but did she miss him that much?

"She wouldn't kill herself…" Dani tried to reassure us,

"She has Miah to look after, she's just upset and may I add very drugged up on sleeping tablets…she was like in a daze" Dani continued with a smile and we nodded as we headed back inside.

"I think coffee and lunch is needed? " Demi suggested and we both nodded, as she headed out of the room.

"Joe what are we going to do? It's happening again last time you guys took Nick's side and that ended out badly…" Dani muttered seriously,

"I know" I muttered worried,

"But if we take Miley's side it will end the same! We need to sort this out" I stated,

"Yeah especially before the wedding. Selena and Nick are in the bridal party for god sake we need to fix this before then!" Dani stated shaking her head,

"Hey guys I'm here," Kevin called walking in holding a bunch of shopping bags and Jayden,

"Oh great," Demi stated reappearing, taking the bags off him, "Bread, just what I need thanks"

"No problem," Kevin stated walking over to us,

"Miley gone?" He questioned and we nodded as Dani took Jayden off him,

"She said she wanted to die before she left, which was great" Dani muttered as Kevin let out a sigh,

"Why don't we ring Nick?"

"No" I stated straight away,

"We might as well just call him, it's worth a shot. Joe come on, we don't want this to turn into a fight, plus Miley won't care she gets over everything eventually" Kevin stated as I sighed, yeah he had a point there…eventually she did get over everything.

Kevin pulled out his phone and put it on the couch,

"God if he takes her side about this, I honestly don't know what to do…" I stated with a sigh as he pressed loudspeaker and we both sat staring at the phone preparing our speeches.

"Hey Kevin, we doing studio work this afternoon still?" Nick asked straight away,

He sounded calm and relaxed that was a good start right, I nodded for Kevin to start talking.

"Yeah that's fine, so everything's okay though…you know after yesterday?" Kevin asked as he shrugged looking at me, oh god this was so awkward right now…

"This is between Selena and Demi, I'm not getting involved what so ever nor should you they need to sort this out on their own because we don't want another fight" Nick stated, good to see he was thinking clearly about this.

"Yeah that's good, I think it will all blow over, so studio this afternoon sounds good" Kevin stated, as I sighed wondering what Selena had told him. I doubt she would have told him the truth.

"I'll see you then!" He stated happily,

"Great" Kevin stated,

"Oh and I canceled my day with Miley thing. I think you should too, it's just making everything worse obviously. I think she's better just being with her family" Nick stated as I noticed the Dem had walked back in and obviously heard what he's just said,

"Nick...it's Demi"

"I'm on loudspeaker, with the four of you aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are" I muttered uneasily,

"Miley slept here last night and this morning," Demi whispered, "she told us she wanted to die"

There was deadly silence for a moment on the other line as we exchanged looks.

"She needs to be with her family, we just need to stay away from her for a bit and then no one will get into fights. Selena is pissed at you Demi" Nick stated,

"I'm sorry I hit her but god did she deserve it Nick, she was like a child teasing every last bit of happiness out of Miley it was horrific to see. If you'd been their you would have understood" Demi stated sitting down on my lap as I reached up kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I'm not getting involved, but maybe Sel is right about what she said maybe she isn't you can't go around hitting people Demi, nor should Selena said those things out loud. But you both did things as bad as each other" Nick stated, Demi had a pissed look across her face, and we all knew this was far from over right now…it was only the beginning.

**a/n- Thanks for the reviews, hope you had a great weekend! By the way italics from not on is the past :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey people, I have exams this week and next week so I might not be able to update on the weekend! I will try though :D Oh and I am changing the story from M to T. I changed the plot which I was going to go with, so now only one upcoming chapter will be M!  
**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Nick POV_**

I knew what Selena had told me was a lie, but I couldn't start a fight. I didn't want to loose her, nor did I want to loose Miley or my family. I sighed sitting in the car tapping my fingers against the dashboard, what was I supposed to do now? Selena said I was never to go near Miley again or she'd break up with me, yet here I was sitting outside Miley's house wanting so badly to go and see her.

"Come on just go in there…" I stated to myself,

I pushed my hand through my hair and nodded, okay I had to do this. I pushed the car door open and slammed it, locking the car and walking towards the house.

I opened the front gate and quickly walked in along a stoned pathway and got to the door. I stood for a moment...to barge in or just knock and stand here? Hell she was my friend I was allowed to barge in. I went to open the door but it opened from the other side before I could touch the door knob. I gazed to see no one facing me and looked down, only to come face to face with Miah staring up at me.

"Hi Uncle Nick, mommy's on the phone shhh" She said with a smile,

"Hey Miah," I whispered and she smiled at me, "How are you?" I stepped inside as she closed the door.

"Good! I'm always good, want to watch a movie with me Nick?"

I stared at her, thinking of how many times I'd heard the same question from her mom while we were dating.

"No I'm sorry Miah, maybe later. I need to talk to you're mommy" I whispered and she nodded,

"Okay, another time then" She stated as I couldn't help but give a laugh,

"Yeah another time, where's mommy?"

Miah pointed at the kitchen and I headed that way, as she went back to watching her movie. I slowly moved up to the door and leaned forward listening carefully.

"Hmm yeah but is there anything earlier, like tomorrow?" Miley asked,

Her voice sounded like she was trying to hide it from Miah, I peeked around the corner to see her sitting on the bench a glass of some sort of alcohol in her hand…wait she drank alcohol?

"No just one way, yeah can I go straight to Melbourne or not?" She asked as I froze wait, what?

She was leaving already? Oh god this was stupid, she'd only just got back and because of one fight she was going back there?

"Thanks, yeah thank you, I'll think about it" She stated and hung the phone up,

I watched as she let out a groan, sculling the rest of the glass and grabbed a bottle from next to her filling another glass. Okay maybe this was worse then we all thought...

"Knock knock" I stated tapping on the door,

Her eyes instantly shot up looking at me in shock, she quickly tried to hide the bottle behind her only to knock it over and roll off the bench smashing against the tiled floor.

"How did you get in here? What are you doing?" She hissed at me,

"Well.."

She climbed off the bench grabbing some paper towel, and began to pick up the glass as I sighed walking over and leaning down...

"Miah let me in, since when do you drink Miley? You never drink" I stated grabbing some of the glass as she looked at me angry, snatching the pieces off the ground.

"Since when do you care?" She asked harshly,

My eyes widened, was she drunk? I sighed grabbing more bits of glass as she grabbed my arm and pointed to the door,

"I don't want you here Nick just leave, I can deal with this myself" She stated snatching a piece up and then letting out a wince as I quickly looked down the see blood seeping for her finger.

"Okay come on let me fix that for you, how much have you drunk?" I asked grabbing her arm as she pulled away and walked over to the kitchen sink turning the tap on."Not enough for you to even consider, I'm drunk Nick…just leave, I was doing fine until you arrived" She stated as I heard the hurt in her voice as she quickly washed her hands.

"Until I arrived now here…" I whispered, "Or when I arrived at 12 years old?" I asked

She turned staring at me, and shook her head pointing towards the door as Miah walked in gazing confused at the glass on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked,

Miah looked up at us confused and I leaned down grabbing the rest of the glass and throwing it into the trash as Miley sighed picking her up.

"Nothing baby girl, Nick was just leaving weren't you Nick?" She asked as I shook my head smiling at Miah, who grinned back at me as Miley shot me a killer look. "No, I'm not…We're going to talk, your mommy and me about what she was talking about on the phone" I stated as Miley instantly shrunk down a little and placed Miah on the floor.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was impolite to listen into other people's conversations?" She hissed at me as Miah smiled walking over to me and I gazed at the dripping blood on Miley's finger.

"Yeah she did, but sometimes it's better to listen then to ignore. Miah you go watch TV for a minute mommy and me are just going to talk for a bit" I stated and she nodded walking out.

"Let's get you a band aid for a start" I muttered,

"I'm fine"

"Miley tell me how much have you drunk?" I asked heading towards the cupboard and opened it gazing around before heading onto the next shelf finding the band-aids.

"Half a bottle, Nick I'm not drunk. I drink all the time, I'm old enough to make my own decisions" She stated flicking her hand at me as I sighed nodding okay she was old enough but still, "Miley why are you going back there? You said you would never go back and now you're booking a ticket what changed? I asked as she looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Nick I hurt people, that's why I left to start with. I screw with people's minds until they all think I'm the controller of all evil. I'm going back their because my laid back personality fits in there while here…it just doesn't" She stated seriously and turned walking out of the room.

**_Miley POV_**

"Miley you are not the controller of all evil,"

"Yes I am!" I stated annoyed,

"I can't believe you even think you are evil! You are no where near evil, you just are always in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all." Nick stated following me,

Miah looked up from the TV, why wouldn't he just leave so I could go back to getting drunk?

"Nick I am, I make people hate me! I made you hate me, Demi, Joe, Kevin, Selena…even Liam" I yelled at him,

He looked at me confused and I stormed up the staircase towards my bedroom, hoping he'd just get the message already."Miley, I don't hate you I never hated you! Nor did Joe or Kevin. Demi didn't either…well I don't think she did" Nick said to me, I opened my bedroom door and slammed it close in his face locking the door.

"Real mature Miley" He stated annoyed, "Come on…I drove all the way over here to talk to you! To see if you were okay stop blocking us all out!" He continued as I walked over to my draw opening it to find a bottle of whiskey, why not?

"Miley let me in, come on what about Miah? And why would Liam have hated you I don't understand Miley!" Nick said banging his hand on the door as I opened the lid and went for my bed taking a mouthful of the bitter taste instantly calming me. I smiled hearing Nick walking away, I took another mouthful swallowing the cool liquid as it burned my throat making me forget all the memories I was trying to hide from myself. I closed my eyes taking another one, Miah would be fine she was three it's not like I hadn't passed out back at home…

"Miley what the hell!" Nick suddenly yelled,

The bottle was pulled from my grasp as I looked at him confused, then saw the balcony door open. It adjoined Miah and my room, I let out a groan as he moved towards the bathroom.

"Don't you dare Nick that's mine…" I yelled,

I followed him as I got to the bathroom to see him tipping it down the sink, I looked at him disgusted…he couldn't control me anymore! "No more drinking…it's not the cure Miley!" Nick stated harshly as I walked away heading towards my other hidden bottle, now I just had to make him leave.

I wanted to get drunk why couldn't he just let me?

"Right are there any other disclosed bottles I need to tip out? Because Miley you have a three year old daughter downstairs and I don't think mommy laying unconscious on the floor would be a good thing." He stated as I gave him a look sitting on my bed "It's not like it hasn't happened before…" I stated seriously,

He instantly looked at me confused and I looked away. Boxing day was the day after Christmas, I got drunk really badly and I passed out, Miah found me and rang Chris…

"Miley, you need to stop! You know this is only making it worse" He whispered pleadingly sitting down next to me, I shook my head gazing back at him "Nick I don't want you here, I don't even want to be here so if you don't leave I'm ringing the police this is my house…" I stated annoyed and he just looked at me shaking his head.

"No…" He hissed, "I'm not leaving not until you tell me what is on your mind?" He stated as I looked at him, was he really that oblivious? Did he really not see what the huge problem was here?

"No, get lost Nick!"

"Miley tell me,

"No"

"MILEY"

"I killed my husband and now I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life" I stated desperately flopping back on the bed my eyes filling with tears, he wasn't even supposed to be in Iraq!

"Miley…" Nick whispered, "Liam died serving his country, you had nothing to with that" I sat up staring at him tears in my eyes, why was no one blaming me? This was my fault!

"Nick I told him to come home! I told him to come home for me, so he did in June last year. Liam came home he'd been there for only five months and if he came home he have to go back for another 7 months. If I hadn't told him to come home in June he would have only done another three months of service…HE WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN BEEN THERE IN DECEMBER IF I HADN'T WANTED HIM FOR THOSE TWO FUCKING WEEKS…he would have been here, with me…not dead" I yelled tears falling down my cheeks, Nick stared at me unsure what to say as I broke down turning away from him.

"Miley…"

"Don't say you're sorry, or it's not my fault, because it is!"

"You didn't know that was going to happen you had no idea, he loved you and that's why he came back. What happened...that was not your fault Miley, no way" He whispered wrapping his arm around me as I kept sobbing keeping away from him. "Miley when was the last time you felt like this?" He questioned me,

"I don't know," I whispered knowing exactly the last time I felt like this,

"Yes you do,"

"When we broke up,"

"And did that get better, eventually?" He questioned,

"No,it didn't!"

"Miley-"

"I want him back I want him here with me, because without him I feel like my life is over!" I whispered and he sighed pulling me into a hug as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Your life is not over…"

"Yes it is!"

"You have your whole life in front of you Miley! You are only 22! Liam loved you so much, but Miley he wouldn't want you doing this…getting drunk, not watching your daughter. Miley you need to stop you're self destructing yourself" Nick whispered stroking my hair as I just shook my head.

"I did try Nick I did. I tried so hard, but there's only so much trying you can do before you have to give up" I whispered and he let go of me as I tried to stop myself crying. "Miley this is not you! You would never give up! Never! Don't give up yet, not yet just keep trying don't listen to anyone who puts you down…" He whispered, staring at me as I gazed into his gorgeous eyes…

"Even Selena?" I whispered as I saw him look down for a moment, and then looking back up giving a nod…

"Even Selena Miley, even her…" He whispered as I nodded and he gave a sigh wrapping his arm around me again as I leaned my head on his shoulder…

"I will always love you no matter what" He whispered as I sighed, "Everyone does Miley"

"I know, and I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Noah POV_**

"So she called you over as well?"

"Uhuh," I stated leaning on the front gate to Miley's house staring at my two brothers,

"No idea why she called us, how about you?" Trace questioned locking his car and I shook my head, I had no idea why Miley had called us over I thought it had only been me until I noticed just now Braison and Trace's cars pulling up.

"Maybe it's to do with last night?" Braison suggested walking over, "I mean she missed Brandi announcing she was engaged to the family, and Brandi is the only sibling not here..."

"Miley already knew though," I stated,

"Well it has to be Brandi related right? I mean why else would she have called us over here?" Braison asked confused,

"Who knows, it's Miley!"

We all turned heading in through the gates and up the driveway wondering what our sister wanted. Last night she was supposed to attend dinner, but instead we'd got a call from Nick which sure made our entire family confused at his presence near Miley after everything. He told us Miah had come down sick with a fever and Miley didn't want to have to leave her with someone else just in case. Instantly none of us believed the story, but mom accepted it and soon all the attention was taken off my little sister and onto my now engaged big sister.

"Hopefully it's something good" I stated,

"Let's hope so!" Trace muttered, "We need something good right now, well Miley does anyway."

"We going to question why Nick was at her house yesterday?" Braison questioned, we all exchanged looks and shook our heads. That would most likely end in Miley becoming very awkward with us, that or she would get angry.

I leaned up and knocked on the front door as it flew open, we all looked down to see Miah grinning.

"Mommy said you were coming so I waited by the door for you…" Miah stated tilting her head smiling at us, Trace gave a laugh as Braison quickly scooped her up."Uncle Braison I missed you! Mommy is cooking, she isn't a very good cook, but don't tell her I said that!"

"Thanks Miah" I heard my older sister say,

"Sorry mommy, but you're not" Miah stated as I gave a laugh,

Miley walked out and we all just stared at her, "Wow good look" Braison muttered, there was flour covering her entire body practically but that wasn't what surprised me, it was the smile on her face that truly confused me. I gazed at her up and down she, was happy? What had happened? What had changed?

"Come inside, how was dinner last night?" She questioned

"Good, it was so good Miles!" Trace stated "Mom was ecstatic you should have seen her!"

"You should have seen me when I found out" Miley stated giving a laugh,

"Good to see you're feeling better Miah" Braison stated, Miah instantly looked at him really confused,

"I wasn't sick!"

"You weren't?"

"Yes you were, Miah you were right" Miley hissed, Miah turned and stared at her mom shaking her little head,

"No I wasn't, Uncle Nick said you were sick...I wasn't sick"

"We got a call from Uncle Nick" Trace muttered as Miley's smile fell, "He said Miah was sick, and Miley you don't really look sick...what happened? You two have another fight?"

"No"

I looked at her hesitant face as she sighed, "He just helped me I guess, kind of. Let's just stop talking about Nick!"

"And talk about why we are here maybe?" Trace questioned,

"Right yes, hold that thought" She stated and disappeared into the kitchen

We all exchanged looks and followed her into the kitchen to see even more flour covering most of the kitchen. We watched as she pulled out a bunch of newly made muffins, which Miah instantly reached for and Miley just frowned shaking her head.

"You can have one in a minute when they're cooler Miah" Miley stated as Braison put Miah down,

We all moved over inspecting the muffins, "These actually don't look too bad, are they out of a box?"

"No made them all myself! Liam's mom taught me how to cook...kind of," Miley stated proudly as we all smiled,

"Right anyway back to work! Well I was thinking we should throw Brandi and Sam a surprise engagement party seeing as I know that neither of them will actually bother planning one themselves!" Miley explained, we all nodded as she smiled again wow she was just too happy! What the hell had Nick done? What ever he'd said was working though.

"It sounds good Miles" Trace stated, I nodded with Braison as her grin got wider, "But are you really up to this? I mean last week you were a lot different, what changed?" She looked over at us and just shrugged.

"Someone gave me some advice that I needed to hear that's all" She muttered, well that's what Nick was doing here, "I was thinking this Saturday!" Miley stated trying to get away from our questioning, as we all stared at her and I clicked…

"No…" I stated,

"Why not?"

"Because that's the last day of your two week get happy program…it's the most important night of the whole thing" I stated looking at her and she let out a groan,

"Damn it! I thought I'd got out of it"

"No you haven't no way! The day thing might have been canceled, but no way are you missing the last day of it!"

"Fine" She huffed pulling a muffin out and handing it to Miah,

"Okay how about this Sunday, I know that only gives us four days but it's better then Saturday night and I'm not at uni right now, Miley isn't busy…we should be able to work something out!" Braison stated as we all nodded in agreement.

"Right well I was thinking we could have it here? I'll cook and everything I was thinking like fifty people at the most?" Miley asked,

All three of us exchanged a look, "I think maybe a caterer would be better Miles"

"You trying to insult my cooking?"

"No...maybe" Trace stated as she pushed a muffin at him.

"Just let me cook, it will give me something to do, pretty please?"

"Fine, but you really want to do this?" Braison questioned,

"I'm sure!"

"Then we have a lot of planning to do!" I announced,

"So how about I ring around? Braison you can help with food and decorations while Noah…you can…" Trace stated as everyone gazed over at me.

"Make sure Brandi and Sam don't find out" Miley stated seriously, I nodded knowing they didn't want me to obviously help but that was cool with me!

"What about me?" Miah demanded holding her half eaten muffin in her fingers gazing up at Miley with pleading eyes, Miley gave her a smile trying to think up something.

"You are the secret keeper"

"Okay!" She stated and looked at Miley, "Can I tell Daddy Mommy, about the party?" Instantly we all just fell silent and Miley didn't look upset by it just more confused. Miah just didn't understand this at all…

"Miah baby…daddy is in heaven remember…" She stated calmly her voice filled with pain though as Miah smiled at her and shook her little head,

"No mommy he visits me every night, but when I wake up he's gone? Can I tell him mommy please? Why don't you see him?" Miah whispered pleadingly as Miley gave a sigh and nodded looking at the table.

"Yeah I see daddy too Miah at night and yes you can tell him" Miley stated with a sigh standing up grabbing our plates…and like that Miley's smile was gone.

**_Miley POV_**

I played with Miah's hair while she slept soundlessly in my arms, my siblings had all finally left and I had a moment to myself to celebrate how good I was at acting. I'd fooled them all with my fake smiles, baking food and planning a party…it was everything they wanted to hear and see I was doing, all of these things showed them I was moving on even though I wasn't…

"I think it's bed time Miah," I stated standing up pulling Miah up as I careful rested her cheek on my shoulder and started walking up the stairs, now I had a party to plan…at least it would give me something to do, even if I was kind of regretting making such a big commitment.

I walked into Miah's room and slowly placed her down on the bright florescent green bed sheets that Taylor had thought were pretty. I smiled pulling them over her and kissing my angel gently on the head. I walked out flicking the switch knowing she would wake up at a weird time tonight demanding dinner but I could deal with that later. I climbed back down the stairs gazing at the many boxes still floating around needing to be unpacked. I decided why not start doing some more tonight, I climbed over two and slowly moved in flipping the cardboard open gazing directly in to see a bunch of candles…obviously Chris had packed them because I certainly didn't.

I sighed pulling them all out and let out a laugh finding my old songbook buried underneath the candles with a lot of random photos. I picked up the whole box, I knew what I was going to do tonight…I knew it had to be done and tonight seemed like a perfect night.

I pushed open the back door gazing at all the stars above, it was a clear night for winter which suited me perfectly. I walked out and started pulling out all the candles around a deck chair along side the pool I threw all the rest of the stuff on the chair and walked back inside. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and threw on a jumper quickly moving back outside, and lit the candles.

"Maybe this will help" I whispered grabbing the photos and the song book and sitting down on the deck chair pouring myself a glass of wine and relaxing back into the chair.

I took the first photo gazing at myself, Liam and Miah all lying on the beach fast asleep, I smiled remembering that day with all of Liam's family for his mom's birthday. I took the songbook and flicked it open to a new page closing my eyes as I felt words suddenly start filling my head. I opened my eyes and the second my fingers touched the pen to paper every emotion that I was trying to hold onto was being written down as lyrics…

_"Why don't you sleep?" Nick suggested to me, _

_I replayed the words I'd just said to him...I love you. I hadn't said that to a guy and meant it since Liam had died and now I'd just said it to Nick. The thing was although he meant it in a friend way, I hadn't because some where inside me I was still in love with him, and I didn't regret saying it. I looked at him and sighed leaning over, very confused about my feelings right now._

_"No I don't want to sleep, I have to go out for dinner anyway"_

_"Who with?" He questioned rubbing my back,_

_"The family, Brandi is announcing her engagement"_

_"Oh, Miles I don't really think you're up for that" He stated honestly and I nodded,_

_"Me either,"_

_"How about instead we spend the rest of the afternoon together?" Nick suggested and I just turned staring at him, _

_"What about Selena?"_

_"I'll tell her I'm at the studio working late," He stated and I nodded, "I'll ring you're parents and tell them Miah is sick, then they won't question you"_

_"Kay"_

_He took my left hand tracing his fingers over the wedding rings, "I know it's not my place, but maybe if you took them off it would give you closure Miley" I looked at him nervously and then down to the two rings on my finger, maybe he had a point...and right now any suggestion was a good one._

_

* * *

_

"She's taken them off, look her wedding ring, and the engagement ring? Maybe we should wake her up!" I heard Demi whisper,

I could feel people moving around me, I must have fallen asleep. I remember writing songs and then I took the rings off. Nick was right Liam was gone, and they only brought back memories, I had to move on even if I didn't want too.

"She's been writing and drinking, since when does she drink?" I heard my older sister say, I mentally groaned great what was she doing here! I was enjoying being alone.

"Miley…Miles…" I heard Mandy say shaking my arm,

I let out a sigh opening my eyes to see four faces all staring down at me worried, there face's illuminated by all the candles and the moon light.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up, I gazed over to see my half filled glass the rings placed next to it, as I quickly looked away. It was done. He was gone, we weren't married…I wouldn't put them back on, I just had to force myself to move on.

"We brought you food over, late night Chinese? What do you think?" Taylor suggested giving a grin as I saw the look of worry on all of their faces and I nodded sitting up,

"It sounds good…" I stated giving a smile, "Don't look at me like that…I am fine, I needed to do it okay, I couldn't wear them forever" I stood up and they all just stared at me as I gave a weak smile.

"So where is the food, I am starving!" I complained as instantly they all smiled at me, which I returned…I just had to put my brave face on, because maybe some how I could eventually one day get over this.

**A/N- **If you didn't realize the italic bit in Miley's section was from the night before (last chapter) when she was with Nick :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer~ Don't own anything :D**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Demi POV**

It was day 14.

Tonight was going to be a good night! I stared at myself giving a grin, it had been a while since we had an award show to attend and I was looking forward to it. I ran my hands slowly down my silver sequined dress and gazed down at my black heels it was perfect. I felt an arm wrap around me as I gave a giggle looking up at Joe in his gray suit.

"You look so sexy soon to be Mrs. Jonas" He whispered seductively,

I smirked leaning up and pressing my lips against his as he moved his hand onto my ass and squeezed it. I pulled away shooting him a small glare as he let go putting his hands firmly on my waist.

"You look pretty good too Mr. Jonas, very handsome" I whispered and he smiled leaning in and resting his forehead on mine, I closed my eyes taking in his presence…to think we'd be married soon.

"You need to fix this Dems! Sel is your best friend." He warned me "She's your maid of honor you need her at the wedding Dems, Miley will understand…just talk to Sel tonight" I opened my eyes staring directly in to his and then gave a large sigh "Okay! I will…promise you'll be by my side no matter what?" I whispered and he looked at me rolling his eyes brushing our noses giving a smile…

"Of course I will silly, I love you…" He whispered,

He moved in to give me a kiss as we heard someone give a cough, and turned to see Kevin standing at the door with raised eyebrows.

"Come on lovers we're leaving…" Kevin stated with a smirk as Joe entwined his hand in mine, we exchanged a smile and moved out of the room coming face to face with Jayden on the floor.

"Bye little guy, daddy loves you…" Kevin said leaning down giving him a smile,

Jayden instantly began to laugh almost falling over and Kevin smiled kissing him on the head, I couldn't wait to have kids. Now I had an almost nephew and I considered Miah my niece, it was making me very jealous! They were both so cute, but I knew Joe still needed a lot of work before he could become a dad...at the moment he acted around Jayden and Miah's age.

"Bye Kev, have a good night okay! Say hi to everyone for me and give Miles my love," Dani stated giving a smile,

She didn't like going to the events that much and seeing Kevin could bring a partner, we decided why not drag Miley back into everything she'd left behind. We knew she would be annoyed, but something needed to happen and this seemed like it might help...maybe.

"You all look great have fun tonight!" Dani stated as we all nodded tonight was going to be fun,

We walked down the steps and Kevin opened the door for us, as Jayden waved with Dani and we climbed into the black SUV.

"I wonder how Mandy, Brandi and Taylor have gone with Miles…" I stated with a laugh,

I'd left them with the task of telling Miley she was going tonight and didn't have a choice, I hadn't heard from any of them therefore they either were really working hard on how they looked...or Miley might have killed all three of them. "I think she's getting better, I mean she's taken the rings off that's a big step hopefully she's doing it for the right reasons though, and not to make us think she is moving on" Kevin said wisely, Brandi had thought the same thing, that she was just acting okay so we wouldn't question her.

"You look after her tonight Kev, she's your date!" Joe stated,

"I will, I'll make sure she stays away from Nick and Selena..."

"Good idea!"

"Wouldn't want a brawl on the red carpet" I stated in agreement,

I squeezed Joe's hand as the car stopped and I opened the door jumping out, and gazing down Miley's driveway as the front door opened.

"You're here fantastic…" Taylor stated,

"You look stressed" I stated instantly

"Miley locked herself in the bathroom but we got her out and everything is good to go! I think..." Taylor said excitedly as I gazed at her gorgeous blue dress, and I pulled her in a hug.

"Good job Tay! I was seriously thinking we wouldn't get her out tonight" I stated in a mumble,

I looked to see Mandy and Brandi at the door arguing with someone and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Neither did I,"

"Aunty Demi…" I heard Miah scream running past Mandy's legs as she ran over to me giggling and I leaned down as she gazed at me a huge smile across her cheeky face.

"You look so pretty…" She whispered,

I gave a laugh and turned looking to see Kevin and Joe just gazing in complete amazement towards the door. I turned looking over to see Miley…

"Whoa," I heard Joe whisper,

"Miley my god…how the hell did you manage to keep that body?" I stated staring at her, she just looked at me with a pained expression across her face easily walking over to me in her heels.

"Don't say that! I look bad…stop looking at me" She stated as I laughed staring at her in amazement…

She had to be kidding, she looked absolutely amazing. My stylist had helped her pick the dress and she'd certainly done a good job! It was black and very simple, but every part of the dress was made exactly for her. It wrapped around her, flaunting every part of Miley's body the boys liked...I looked back to my fiance and Kevin both just staring.

"You look amazing…" Joe stuttered out as I shot him a warning look and a smirk,

"Joe I'm you're fiance not her!" I stated and he just nodded not taking his eyes off Miles.

I turned back and we all just stared at Miley, Taylor gave a giggle wrapping her arm around Miley's shoulders.

"See I told you didn't I! You do look amazing, now say goodbye to mommy Miah, it's time to restore your mom into the famous scene!" Taylor said with a grin, Miah smiled holding her arm up towards Miley as she pulled her up.

"I love you baby girl, you be good for Mandy and Brandi okay!" Miley whispered kissing her on the head, I smiled and glanced at Joe who was also smiling dumbly,

"Now let's go girly! We have an awards show to get to" Taylor stated,

Miley handed over Miah to Mandy as they said a quick goodbye and I linked arms with Joe.

"Hey Kevin" Miley stated as he pulled her into a hug,"This is really weird, me going as you're date" I gave a laugh and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's go!" Taylor cried out annoyed,

**Miley POV**

I sat taking deep breaths as Kevin rubbed my back, I could hear the screaming outside and I honestly didn't think I could deal with this yet. I could hear my friends around muttering me encouraging words but they just didn't understand, I'd left this world for a reason to get away from all of it…not to just jump straight back in a couple of years later. When I retired, it literally meant retire although now it was seeming impossible! I could never truly leave this world.

"Miley sweetie it's going to be fine you're pro at red carpets…" Taylor stated seriously and I nodded,

Yeah I was but that didn't mean the people were going to like me! I knew it sounded stupid but what happens if everyone had turned against me? What if they'd forgotten about me? I'd just turned and run away from all of my fans, they were sure to hate me now!

"You don't even have to answer a single question, you're my date you're here to look good and show I'm not gay. Even though I'm married "Kevin stated,

I turned and stared at him confused, as the door opened and the guys, Demi and Taylor's publicists head entered giving us all smiles.

"Right you lot, you have to sign autographs. Then twenty second interviews before you finally see Ryan and that's it" One stated as everyone nodded.

"Okay Jonas, Dems and Miles you lot are first" The guy's publicist stated as I nodded, I could do this it was going to be fine.

I watched Demi climb out as Joe grabbed her ass on the way making her scream turning around and hitting him. I looked at Kevin panicked as he rolled his eyes,

"Smile Miley! You'll be fine" Kevin stated and I nodded, he offered his hand which I took and got out of the car coming face to face with a security guy staring at us. "That way…you guys need to walk now so hurry" A woman yelled dressed in black with a walkie-talkie in her hand. Kevin smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, god this was horrible! How was this supposed to help me?

I stepped onto the red carpet and gazed around seeing celebrities like the guys doing interviews while fans screamed their hearts out hoping to get even a small smile in their direction. Kevin dragged me along and I began to notice the staring of eyes from the fans and the paparazzi in my direction. I used Kevin's body to shield me, by standing behind him and forcing him to walk around.

"KEVIN, KEVIN…OVER HERE" I heard a huge amount of girls screaming,

He looked at me and I gave him a nod, he had to go and see them I understood. He moved away as I hung back with the guys main publicist who I'd known since I was 12.

"Keep smiling Miley, everyone wants to see you happy" She whispered,

I bit my lip giving a nod as I suddenly heard my name being yelled I gazed around trying to work out where it was coming from…"MILEY OVER HERE, MILEY PLEASE"

"4 years doesn't make people forget you know, you still have your fans…" She stated next to me,

I watched the guys publicist nodding over to a group of teen girls just staring at me with huge smiles on their face while screaming my name.

"Go over there…talk to them" She stated pushing me as I shook my head,

I couldn't! This wasn't about me, this was about real celebrities not ones who ran away to another country.

"Go…Miley, they want to see you…you don't need a publicist we already know you're smarter then that. You know what you can say and can't…" She stated pushing me again as I gave a smile and nodded, I suppose talking to a few fans wouldn't hurt right?

I slowly headed over to them as they instantly all started screaming and I gave a huge smile…I suppose real fans never forget a celebrity. I finally made it over to them and gave a smile, I realized most of these girls would have been the exact age Hannah Montana was aimed at. "Oh my gosh your so pretty! Where's Miah? Are you staying here? Start singing again please! Can I have a photo with you? Can I have an autograph?" They started screaming as I nodded and started signing pieces of paper flung at me, it felt weird writing my name it had been so long since I'd written it.

"Miah's with Mandy, they are making cupcakes." I stated answering one girls question,

I leaned over and smiled with a girl taking a photo and then did a couple more to see them all still grinning. I hadn't seen this many happy people in a very long time...

"Miley we got to go come on…" Kevin stated,

I turned to see him looking at me, I turned back and gave the girls a smile and walked away back to Kevin to see most of the cameras were now on me…Smile Miley…Smile...

"You okay? You didn't have to do that you know" Kevin stated carefully,

Demi walked over looking at me worried as well, and I gave them both a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I wanted to do it" I stated and they both nodded as Joe turned up a smirk on his face, I gazed to see Selena standing holding Nick's hand which made me instantly queasy…he deserved so much better then her. "Demi here's your chance, just go talk to her okay" Joe stated, Demi looked at me and I nodded in agreement…we couldn't let them loose their friendship, plus Sel was Demi's maid of honor.

"Kevin…Joe over here photo time" Someone yelled,

They both gave me a grin and moved away as I stood standing back away from all the interviewers and photographers even though I could hear my name being mentioned all around me.

"Hey you, when did you become beyond beautiful?" I heard someone whisper behind me,

Their breath instantly warming my neck as I smiled turning around coming face to face with his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"When I dumped you" I stated with a smirk,

Nick gave a laugh his mess of curls moving as he laughed and I rolled my eyes,

"You been doing okay? No more drinking right?" He whispered out uneasily,

I bit my lip and he instantly gave a groan putting his hand on my back. It was only that one glass the other night when I was writing...

"Miley, I love you…okay you're one of my best friends you need to stop please!" He stated pleadingly as I sighed turning up to look at him as he grabbed both my hands in his own. "Miley you need to stop bringing yourself down…" He gave a smile and opened his arms, I gave a laugh as he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his chest.

"I'm trying Nick I really am, but some times it's just too hard" I whispered and he pulled me in tighter not letting go as we heard a laugh.

"Looks like we've found some old best friend reuniting here on the red carpet" I heard Ryan's voice say I instantly felt myself let out a groan pushing away from Nick and turning to see him and a camera man.

"Hey Miley…Hey Nick" He said with that sly smirk as I instantly pulled a fake smile onto my face.

"Hey Ryan, long time no see okay…I think Kevin wants me bye" I stated trying to make an escape as he laughed and blocked me giving a smirk putting the microphone in front of me, "Where do you think you're going Miley…come on one live interview that's all we're asking, nothing personal promise…and I'm sorry for you loss you doing okay?" He asked deadly serious and I gave him a weak smile and a small nod.

"I'm slowly getting there…" I stated as Nick took my hand giving it a squeeze, I smiled at him and looked back to Ryan.

"We're live in 5…4…3…2…1" The guy with the camera stated as I instantly let go of Nick's hand and put a smile on my face,

"And look who I've found walking the red carpet none other then Nick Jonas and The famous Miley! How you both doing tonight?" He asked giving a grin as I smiled giving a nod.

"Yeah we're pretty good" Nick nodded looking at me, "It's great to be amongst everyone and get to see some of the fans and obviously some old best friends right Miley?" Nick stated as I nodded in agreement and Ryan looked at me oh god here we go.

"So Miley you are looking amazing…I saw Nick and you hugging before, is this the first time you've seen him since you got back?" He asked,

"Yes" I responded "No" Nick stated with me at the same time,

"Right..." Ryan stated awkwardly and I looked at Nick,

"We have Ryan, Miley has obviously forgotten" Nick confirmed giving a laugh,

Why didn't he just go with my lie? It would be easier! He always used to lie to the media, now they all knew we'd been hanging out...which meant to them that Nick was having an affair with his old flame! I shot him a killer look and he just blew it off like it didn't even matter, now Selena was going to hate me even more! Fantastic!

"So who are you dressed by Miley?" Ryan asked quickly,

"It's a dress by Versace and the shoes too" I stated with a smile and glanced over again,

I watched Demi storm off absolutely fuming, and realized obviously she hadn't made up with Selena. I looked behind her and gazed at Sel who saw my gaze and shook her head at me turning away…oh god...


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! And it will be the only one, everything else from no onwards will be T :D So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Miley POC_**

It was one huge mistake, I never should have listened to a word from my friends and attended that stupid award show last night. They thought they could fix me. They couldn't and this life, well I hated it.

Last night had become another "Miley scandal", the kind of story that headlined gossip magazines and came up on every trashy website I looked at. I hated myself…I absolutely hated myself, and I was seriously considering killing myself right now. I stared at the one magazine in front of me cringing at the words...

_Nick cheating on long term girlfriend, with old flame?_

After last nights interview, Nick and I looked suspicious seeing we had been asked the same question but had different answers. So the media assumed the worst, that we had a hidden relationship going on and now everyone was going to hate me forever. Yeah sure everyone else was telling me it was fine and the media were just poking at things that weren't true, but hell it looked bad…even to me.

"Mommy…I want some of that" Miah demanded while playing with one of her dolls staring at the glass in my hand I looked at her and shook my head,

"No Miah this is adult drink…not for you" I stated and she looked at me angry standing up throwing her doll on the ground, I didn't have time for this right I had to get ready for tonight!

"I want some of that now" She demanded,

I walked around the kitchen staring at the magazines and newspaper on the kitchen table…all of them had the same thing. I was a backstabbing whore and Nick was the cheating bastard, while Selena was the poor defenseless angel who had done nothing wrong.

"No Miah okay…this is not for you" I yelled at her, I'd already drunk a bottle and it was only 11am, I knew Noah and Trace were coming around soon and I was no where near ready.

"I want some now" She screamed stomping her foot down on the ground,

I grabbed her arm annoyed pointing upstairs as she looked at me her forehead creased ready to attack. "You go to your room now missy you don't talk to me like that!" I yelled back at her as she pulled her arm away from me and put her hands on her hips.

"I want daddy" She yelled at me tapping her foot,

I stared at Miah annoyed…why did she just have to keep bringing him up? Why? I didn't understand did she hate me or something?

"Daddy's dead! Don't you fucking get that Miah" I screamed at her, she took a step away from me tears coming to her eyes as she shook her head.

"I Hate you…I hate you so much" She screamed and then ran past me to the staircase,

I stood up taking a deep breath feeling tears coming to my eyes. I grabbed the glass off the bench and pressed it to my lips sculling the whole thing down in seconds…everyone hated me, why was I even trying.

I leaned on the table opening another bottle and pouring a glass gazing down at the magazines. They made out that I had gotten over Liam too fast that I was already moving onto Nick and Selena was hating me…part of it was true but right now I didn't care about Nick. It made me sound like the devil, like I was a whore who didn't even mourn my husband. My phone had been ringing all morning and most of the calls were from my ex family back in Australia…I didn't answer them though I couldn't…I didn't want to hear the words they said to me.

I put the glass to my lips again taking another mouthful gazing at the food I'd already prepared for tonight, I still had to make a cake and put all the hot food on for Brandi's engagement party. I felt my hand shaking as I put the glass down letting a tear fall down my cheek…everything was falling apart. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket gazing to see Brandi on the screen…I nodded I had to answer this.

"Hey Brandi…" I said carefully painfully hiding the feelings with in, as she gave a sigh on the other line.

If she even thought about lecturing me right now that was it…I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to be with him.

"Miles…mom has been ringing me all morning so has Nick, Mandy, Taylor…Demi everyone…why aren't you answering your phone?" She asked simply as I took another mouthful of my cure.

"I just don't want to right now okay…" I stated harshly putting the glass down and heading to the fridge as Brandi gave a sigh on the other line "Miley I'm going to come over okay…" Brandi stated and I froze holding the fridge door open with my leg shaking my head…she couldn't come over here! Not now!

"No Brandi you can't…I don't want you here" I stated seriously and she gave another sigh, as I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge putting them on the bench.

"Miley…I think I should…You don't sound to good" She stated,

I felt a sudden embarrassment, could she really tell just from a phone call how I was feeling? I bit my lip grabbing the milk. "Brandi I don't want you here…I don't want you to come over okay! I am fine just leave me the fuck alone" I stated and realized how nasty it had sounded Brandi was just deadly silence…I never swore and now I had twice in five minutes.

"Just leave me alone…pass it on" I stated and closed my phone throwing it on the bench going back to making the cake,

I started slowly mixing the ingredients together thinking's about everything. I suddenly stopped, and stared at the cake mix. All of a sudden I found myself crying about everything. My husband was dead, I'd ruined my best friends bridal party, I'd been a bitch to everyone and most of all I was drunk and swore at my own daughter. I smacked both my hands down on the bench leaning down crying…everything was just so screwed up.

"Mommy…why you crying?" I heard Miah whisper behind me,

I turned to see her standing there her little arms wrapped around the teddy bear Liam gave her as I just broke down sobbing, I couldn't do this without him.

I walked past Miah and took the steps two at a time reaching the top and rushing into the bathroom slamming the door flicking the lock across. I took a deep breath of relief and went to the sink opening the mirror cupboard and grabbed the razor. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes and let myself slide down the wall, I eventually controlled my sobs and looked down…it would just numb the pain for a bit longer. I pressed it against my wrist the previous mark almost faded and slowly cut a deep line across my wrist watching as the crimson liquid began to seep from my self inflicted wound. I deserved to be in pain so I pressed harder feeling the freedom I wanted and the gap between Liam and me become closer. I rested my hand on the floor and moved onto my other wrist replicating the same mark again and then closing my eyes.

"Miley…Miley…" Trace screamed downstairs,

I felt so dizzy right now I just wanted to lay here for a while longer and feel the pain. But I knew in a matter of moments they'd be here.

"Miley…where are you?" Braison yelled, he had come as well…great, I pushed open my eyes looking at the blood on the floor and covering my wrists. I moved over turning the bath tap on and closed my eyes.

"Miley open this door now" I heard Noah yell determined banging her fist on the bathroom door, I just sat there and stared at it taking a breath I took the towel and pressed it against my hand…

I'd finish this later.

**_Nick POV_**

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER!" Selena screamed at me as I stood at the door fixing my shirt up,

There was no way in hell I wasn't going tonight…this was Brandi and Sam's engagement party.

"Selena she is not trying to steal me okay! She's upset, seriously calm down. I cant believe you refused Demi's apology…until you sort this out I think we should have some time apart" I stated seriously looking at her, she looked so pissed off…how could she possible think that Miley was trying to take me away from her?

"Fine okay fine, go tonight…but if I hear you touched her in any way this is all over Nick all of it. And I'm not making up with Demi…" She stated with a huff walking away I rolled my eyes, I loved her but god was she being a pain lately.

"Bye Sel…I love you" I yelled only to hear her scoff in reply,

I sighed opening my front door and walking out…and to think I was planning on asking her to marry me. I was torn, I mean Miles was my best friend so was Demi but I loved Sel and I was not getting involved in this battle over nothing at all. I jumped in my Maserati slamming the door closed, and turned the car on thinking about the days events. It was all over the news that Miley and me were going out again, only three months after the death of her husband. Of course I knew that was no where near true, but everyone had been so quick to believe it…I knew Miley would be in a bad place at the moment. I'd tried ringing but there had been no answer so I was going tonight without Sel.

It took me minutes to arrive outside her house only to find a huge amount of paparazzi outside, I'm sure the surprise for Brandi and Sam was going to be anything but. I jumped out as the paparazzi saw me and instantly rushed over, I heard there voices but I ignored the questions hearing the word Miley mentioned so many times. I got inside the gate and walked up to the door knocking on it…

"Nick…you're here…" Demi stated answering the door a surprised look across her face,

I stood awkwardly as she moved a side to let me in as I gazed to see about thirty people were here. "Sorry we just weren't expecting you after everything…" Demi muttered as I smiled at her and she gave me a relieved look and I pulled her into a hug.

"Miles isn't good Nick…she is really drunk, she swore at Miah this morning and then Brandi on the phone. We've been trying to hide her from everyone but it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes how drunk she is" Demi whispered to me as I let go of her worried…she was drinking again.

"Okay I'll deal with Miley, is Miah okay?" I asked,

Demi shrugged pointing to see Miah sitting on Billy's lap laughing…she looked good enough. I smiled at Demi, it was twenty minutes till Brandi and Sam were supposed to turn up.

"Nick man how you doing?" Trace questioned, offering me his hand as I took it and gave a shrug,

I wasn't really doing great today but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Want to come help in the kitchen…" He stated seriously,

I looked confused as he just stared at me and I nodded, Demi patted my arm walking off towards Joe who gave me a wave hanging up decorations with Braison.

"When we arrived she was in the bathroom. We have no idea what she was doing but she was in there for half and hour, when Miles got out she was totally hammered and since then we haven't been able to get the alcohol away from her" He explained as I nodded and he opened the door and I walked in to see Dani, Kevin, Taylor and Mandy all sitting around the kitchen table preparing food.

"Nick you're here? Where's slut…I mean Se…lena" I heard a very slurred voice say,

I turned gazing at Miley leaning on the wall on a chair a glass of champagne in her hands.

"Oh she's good Miles…I see you're enjoying yourself!" I stated seriously,

Everyone just stared at me raising their eyebrows going back to cooking and preparing, as I walked over to Miley pulling a chair up.

"Yes…Yes…I am! Guess what?" She stated,

I had to smile she was such a happy drunk, she was absolutely glowing at the moment it was the happiest I'd seen her since she arrived back here.

"What Miley?" I asked and she started laughing rolling her eyes, and then abruptly stopped and gazed at a candle sitting on the table and grinned moving her hand over to it.

"Pretty…it's pretty Mandy…look pretty…hmmm…pretty" She stated as I saw Mandy give her a nod and hit her hand as she moved it away from the candle. Her attention came back to me as she smiled "In Aboriginal Niley means shell…isn't that funny! Liam told me…he's so funny well he was but he died and that wasn't funny…it was sad." She stated I just stared at her…okay then…the door suddenly flew open.

"Brandi and Sam are here early" Noah yelled at us,

Instantly it became chaotic…I looked at Miley who seemed unfazed gazing at the candle smiling, like it was the best thing she'd ever seen.

"You watch her…we need to keep the fact she's drunk out of the press and if that means locking her in the kitchen all night then so be it" Braison stated walking in pointing at me as I just nodded.

"Ohh party time?" Miley asked standing up,

I carefully tried to take the glass away from her and she shot me a look sculling the whole thing…god what were we going to do with her?

"Come on. Just watch her Nick, this is Brandi and Sam's night she can't ruin it for them!" Mandy stated pleadingly as I nodded, they all rushed out leaving Miley and me the only ones in the kitchen.

"You smell nice, do you remember when we used to make out on your bed?" She asked a grin coming to her face,

I sighed she was so broken it was unbelievable as soon as we fixed one bit something else just shattered it again. "Yeah Miley I do…I remember…that was when everything was perfect" I whispered and she nodded leaning her head on my shoulder…all I could think was the obvious…she needed help professional help.

"Surprise" I heard a huge amount of people scream from the room next door,

Everyone started clapping and Miley joined in smiling, I slowly wrapped my arm around her as she gazed at me.

"I miss him Nick…I miss him so much, you think he misses me?" She whispered,

"Of course he does Miley"

"Did you miss me? I missed you so much...I always miss you the most." She whispered a look of worry coming across my face as I nodded brushing the hair out of her face as the music started.

"Yeah Miley, I missed you a lot." I whispered,

A lot more then she'd ever realize.

She nodded moving over to the champagne grabbing the bottle as I shot her a look and she ignored me and poured another glass. The door suddenly opened and Mandy with Taylor walked in.

"Surprise" Miley yelled holding the glass up as they both smiled at her,

They grabbed some of the plates of food and giving me an appreciative smile, I guess I wasn't going to be seeing much of the party tonight.

Soon an hour had passed, Miley and me were still sitting in the same spot and she had only managed to down another two glasses. Everyone was frequently coming in and out telling me how everything was going and that Brandi had realized Miley wasn't here and had begun to look for her. I watched as my ex girlfriend play with my fingers a smile across her face, she was happy at the moment and right now no one was willing to take that away from her. I suddenly heard a bang which could only mean one thing...

"Where the hell is she? Just tell me! She's my little sister, where is she?" I heard Brandi yell from the corridor next door, Miley's head instantly sprung up giving a huge grin. "Brandi don't go in there! Please you don't want to see her…" Noah yelled as the door opened from the side and Brandi gazed at me as I gave her a weak smile and Miley was literally up.

"Surprise" Miley yelled a dumb grin across her face,

Brandi stood for a moment looking at her sister before giving a sigh and walking over as Miley started laughing holding the glass up.

"What are we going to do with you Miley hey? What are we going to do?" Brandi whispered pulling her into a hug as Miley hugged her back like a child, I sighed shaking my head while I saw the ten people who knew Miley was drunk at the door.

"Speech speech" I heard someone yell outside,

Miley instantly pushed Brandi away and before anyone could lunge for her she was out the door to the main room. We all exchanged looks of panic, if she talked to anyone everyone would know by tomorrow.

"I want to make a speech" Miley yelled as we instantly all rushed out the door, I saw a look of confusion on everyone's face as Joe stood with the microphone and looked at Miley skeptically.

"Joseph please…" Miley stated calmly,

Okay she hadn't said anything stupid yet…Brandi gave Joe a nod as he raised his eyebrows handing her the microphone as she smiled.

"Hey everyone, right I love Brandi and Sam they are just meant to be together. I remember the day that Brandi met Sam and I tell you, I have never seen my sister so excited!" Miley stated as everyone was smiling, while all of her family minus all the parents looked at her terrified. "Sam is one of the luckiest guys in the world and Brandi you are the most kind person I have ever met and together you are going to be the most amazing husband and wife." She stated as everyone nodded in agreement, while I saw Joe inching closer to her trying to wrap it up.

"I wish you both the best for the wedding and hopefully you will have a long happy life and hey let's hope your marriage is more successful then mine right…Sam don't join the army it ruins life's…Just like mine. Should have married Nick, but oh well!" She stated and like that instantly everyone just stared at her in shock…there was just deadly silence as she held up her glass.

"To Brandi and Sam may your life be long!" She stated with a dumb grin,

Everyone raised their glass but no one said a thing, Miley handed the microphone back to Joe who gave an awkward laugh.

"Ergh…thanks Miley…for that ergh speech, okay who wants cake?" Joe asked as I walked over with Brandi,

Neither of us said a word as we both grabbed each of Miley's arms dragging her towards the stairs…it was bedtime. "Wait where are we going I want cake!" Miley demanded as we both dragged her up the staircase towards her room, I exchanged a look with Brandi she just looked devastated…not because Miley had ruined her engagement party but because this wasn't the Miley we knew.

"I want cake" Miley demanded pulling away from me and turning half around,

I grabbed her wrist and instantly she yelped in pain and I instantly released seeing the agony in her features…

"Oh god I am sorry are you okay let me…" I stated pulling her wrist up and gazed confused,

I looked at the bracelets and slowly pulled them off finding a bandage around her wrist.

"Oh god…oh god…" Brandi whispered scared,

I slowly undid it and felt my stomach churn seeing the deep cut across her wrist, Miley instantly started laughing and we both exchanged looks.

"I want to die right now…you have no idea!" She stated as Brandi started crying,

I bit my lip watching the blank expression on Miley's face gazing to see another bandage around her other wrist…we needed to do something and soon.

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was sick, and still am :P Thanks for the reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Miley POV_**

"_I love you…" Liam whispered,_

_He leaned forward as our foreheads touched, I closed my eyes taking in the last moments I would share with him in a long time._

"_I love you too," I whispered nervously, "Be safe okay, be safe for me please…" he took both my hands and entwined them in his, slowly moving his lips gently across mine._

"_I am safe Miley. " He said pulling away from me,_

_ I opened my eyes staring directly at him, we were standing in the middle of the airport and he was about to leave me again. I gave him a smile even though I felt my heart breaking…I didn't want him to go but he had to leave. I looked around and stared confused there was no one else in the airport...it was only us? I looked to see Liam smiling at me slowly stepping backwards. Our hands separated and I dropped mine to the side of my body as he gave me a worried look.  
_

_"Stop what your doing. And move on Miley." He stated bluntly.  
_

I let out a huge groan forcing my eyes open gazing at the bright light flickering through the blinds, I sat up confused…was that a dream? I let out another groan realizing it was, but at the same time I felt like it had meant more to me then all the other recurring dreams I had of Liam. I stared at the ceiling for a moment thinking about it, so he wanted me to move on I understood that...but what did he mean by the stop what your doing part? I pushed myself up and then realized...okay why couldn't I remember yesterday? I let out a sigh feeling my pounding headache…well that explained it then, I must have got really drunk.

"That's what you mean...stop drinking, stop being like this." I muttered to myself thinking back to the dream.

I looked around a little dizzy and looked next to me to find Mandy fast asleep on the bed wearing a dress and heels, half lying on the bed half hanging off it. I gazed at her a little confused and looked down to see I was in sweats and a t-shirt…wait last night was Brandi and Sam's engagement party…oh god what had I done?

"Shit" I hissed to myself, hitting myself on the head.

I slid off the bed standing up for a second as the room spun, I gave myself an impressed smile as I took a step and didn't fall over. I headed silently for the door and opened it looking back, as Mandy let out a snort and rolled over continuing to sleep. I slowly crept out of the room, I was a little confused I didn't remember anything from all of yesterday. I didn't feel that bad apart from the headache, that I could deal with but if I'd ruined Brandi and Sam's night I would never forgive myself. I got to the stairs and listened carefully hearing the clanging of pots…right someone was in the kitchen? Just who exactly…

I carefully stepped down the steps and reached the bottom, I looked around seeing no one and continued on. I stopped confused getting to the hallway seeing mom's bag on the floor along with Brandi's…oh god this was just getting worse! Maybe I just got a little drunk…then again I didn't remember anything.

"Well honestly have you got any ideas what we are going to do with her? I don't want to say it but we're going to have to think about taking Miah away from her," I heard my older sister's voice say from the kitchen as I moved over there quickly. I didn't understand, what did she mean?

"She loves Miah, she wouldn't hurt her we all know that…but it's more the fact when she's drunk it's clear she has no idea what she is doing...example last night…" Mom stated as I bit my lip….

oh god what had I done?

"More importantly is it wrong of me to be thinking about sending her to rehab? Would she even agree?" I heard Trace say and I froze…

What? No I would never agree to that, yeah I drunk but not enough to go to rehab!

"No…no way would she agree to that, plus if we forced her in there that would be it…she would never speak to us again, plus what about Miah? If she get's out of rehab she'd take Miah away from us for good" I heard Braison say as I let my mouth drop…they were bitching about me! All of them.

"She needs Liam. That's the only thing that is ever going to fix this, and we can't give her him" I heard Nick say,

I stood in complete shock…they wanted me to go to rehab? They wanted to take my own daughter away from me…oh god Miah, where was she now? I instantly turned and silently rushed back up the staircase past my room to my daughters and pushed open the door. I sighed in relief seeing her fast asleep…I moved over to her, the first thing that came to my mind was escape! I needed to go back to Australia. I moved over to Miah and gently rubbed her arm as her little eyes fluttered open and stared back at me.

"Mommy…" She said groggily as I smiled down at her,

She closed her eyes giving me a smile in return. I left Miah there and quickly grabbed a bag stuffing it with the most essential things I needed…we could always buy more when we arrived.

"Mommy why you packing?" Miah asked,

I turned shaking my head holding my finger up to my mouth motioning for her to be quiet as she nodded, climbing out of bed.

"Where going home girly" I whispered turning to see a smile instantly come across her face excited,

I looked at her…she wanted to go back there. I nodded in agreement yep that's where we were going back to Phillip Island. I had no problems back there, I fitted in perfectly.

"Come on Miah…" I whispered as she quickly ran over to me,

I easily picked Miah up with my arm putting her on my waist. I crept into the hallway closing the door and headed back to my bedroom. "You need to be really quiet for mommy and go get changed on your own, can you do that for me?" I whispered and she looked at me giving a nod as I gave her a top and skirt and she ran off into the bathroom.

I moved back into my room and gazed at Mandy still completely out of it and I slowly moved over to my draws. I tugged one open as it let out a horrible creak, I flinched gazing back to see Mandy still peacefully sleeping. I started pulling out clothes and throwing them on the floor as I heard the door creak behind me, I froze and turned around seeing someone I really didn't want to see right now.

"What are you doing?" Braison asked staring at me,

He looked down at the ground as I instantly began to think up something good to say, but my brain was over run by the pounding it was going through right now.

"I am looking for my shirt…black one…yes" I stated gaining confidence,

He looked at me as Miah suddenly pushed past his leg walking into the room dressed giving me a huge grin. "When we get home can Uncle Chris make me pancakes? I miss his pancakes!" Miah asked and Braison instantly looked at me interested and I noticed another head appear.

"Running isn't going to work Miley…you're cornered whether you want to or not we're working this out, we're going to fix it." Brandi stated staring directly at me walking into the room only to be followed by everyone else who all just stared at me.

"What happens if I don't want to be fixed? Huh? What happens if I like being like this? What are you going to do? You don't control me and you're right Braison, if you took Miah from me I would never speak to any of you ever again…that's right I heard every single thing you said downstairs." I said with confidence as they all just stared at me a little shocked and Nick stepped forward looking at me his eyes staring me down.

"And what Miley?"

I looked at him confused as he looked so hurt and upset "Let you kill yourself like you have obviously tried to do previously?" Nick stated,

I stared at him for a moment…kill myself? How did he even know that…

"Yeah Miley" He stated stepped towards me.

I could see the tears coming to his gorgeous chocolate eyes, "Tell me you don't need help, you told myself and Brandi last night you wanted to be dead after we found the cuts on your wrists. The way you're going you won't even get to see Miah attend primary school let alone graduate" Nick stated harshly as I instantly gazed down, this was none of their fucking business…I was allowed to do what the hell I wanted including cutting myself.

"Well hey at least then I'd be with someone who actually loves me unlike all of you traitors" I responded seriously,

I saw the shocked and upset look on all my family as I heard a groan and turned to see Mandy sitting up scratching her head.

"Hey what did I miss?" Mandy stated with a grin gazing around,

Her smile instantly disappeared as she looked down…and like that it was all over, I didn't have a family anymore. The only family I had was Miah…just the way I liked it.

**_Nick POV_**

"Miley" I whispered pleadingly,

I hated this, I hated everything about the situation we were in right now. There was no right way to handle it because every choice we could make to help Miley, would only make her hate us in the long run. I was trying to not let them all see how much she was killing me inside, this wasn't the Miley I knew.

This wasn't the Miley I was in love with.

"We do love you and that's why were trying to fix this" Billy stated seriously,

She just stared at us shaking her head, she wasn't listening to what we were saying...typical Miley.

"You can't fix this…can't you see that? No one can fix this! Don't bother trying okay you'll only make it worse!" She stated annoyed,

I looked at Miah who was gazing from the two groups confused. I could see her trying to make a decision, which side would she choose her mom or us?

"Miley, Liam wouldn't want-" Trace started only for Miley to stare him down...

"He's DEAD! He doesn't get a say in anything I do nor do any of you! If you don't get out of my house now I am ringing the police" She stated through gritted teeth,

We all looked at her, maybe Brandi and me telling the rest of the family about what happened last night was a bad idea after all. "Miley come on. We're your family, we are only trying to help you!" Noah demanded as Miley shook her head at us, and reached out for Miah.

I saw Miah just stare at her, she looked back to us and then to her mom unsure whom she should turn to. Miley looked at her pleadingly but then she stepped away from her towards us…she could see it as well…Miley was scaring her acting like this.

"FINE…" Miley yelled, "Okay fine, go with THEM Miah. I don't care anymore honestly" Miley yelled,

I could see the tears coming to her eyes though, she walked towards the door only problem was Braison and Trace were both standing in the door frame. "LET ME OUT! Both of you…I'm going to fix this okay!" She yelled staring down at them as Trace looked over at us and I shook my head, we couldn't let her leave not in this state of mind.

"No your not leaving." I stated seriously "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to him"

Miley instantly turned looking at me pure hatred in her eyes,

"It wasn't just your choice Miles he decided to come home too. You couldn't have stopped what happened to him. NO ONE COULD HAVE" I yelled at her as she just stared at me tears about fall.

"No I could have.I could have….he should never have been there! He should have been home with us, this is all my fault…all my fault…my fault" She whispered,

"Miley" I whispered,

"Yeah"

"It wasn't your fault…" I said pleadingly as she stood there for a moment,

A tear ran down her face as she let out a sob. "I don't want to die. I'm not trying to kill myself. It's just when I hurt myself I feel closer to him…I feel like he is looking after me, but he's not in reality" She stated as I stared at her feeling a sudden protectiveness over her…but how could we make this better?

"Mommy, daddy is always here though you told me he was always looking after us. You don't have to hurt yourself to know that" Miah stated simply like it was so crystal clear to her, and the fact was she had out smarted her own mother.

"Miley you need to stop okay, here's the deal if you drink we take Miah for 24 hours, if you hurt yourself again we take her for a week…there will be no alcohol in this house from now on understand?" Tish stated walking forward and picked up Miah as Miley looked defeated and nodded.

"Right now…" I stated looking around, "Where is the alcohol? In here?"

Miley looked away again as I sighed walking over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"In my top draw…that's it, you tipped the rest out the other day" She mumbled,

Trace headed for the draw and pulled a bottle of vodka out, and handed it over to Tish as Braison gave a sigh…

"Remember when pappy died Miles and it felt like the end of the world. But now we look back on it and realize we did get over it. It will be the same for Liam you just have to try and move on and not keep dragging yourself back" Braison stated as she just shook her head at him…

"This is different Brais" She mumbled pushing me away from her, I gazed over to see Mandy still sitting on the bed.

I needed to take her some place where she was happy. When everything was working out. Then it clicked.

"June" I whispered as Miley looked at me confused. "Everyone out!" I demanded as the whole family just stared at me confused.

"Why?" Braison questioned.

"I have an idea. Miley you will like it" I stated seriously.

"Fine let's go" Tish stated.

They all moved out of the room, they all knew that this wasn't going to get better but maybe this would work. I looked over at Miley who was staring at Miah who was cuddled into Brandi's shoulder not even looking at her mom. Slowly the family piled out of the room leaving me along with Miley. We stood for a moment in silence, I was thinking about my plan it was simple but it may work. Hopefully it would not only fix her problems with Liam and give her closure...but also fix our friendship even more then it was now.

"Tybee" I stated,

"What?" Miley asked confused looking at me.

"You and me Tybee Island..." I responded as Miley looked at me and began to shake her head.

"I don-"

"Miley you met Liam there, and you fixed our friendship there. So let's go back...and I'll fix you" I whispered pleadingly.

I saw her thinking about it, she began to chew on her lip before finally giving a nod. She turned staring straight at me.

"Okay, we'll go to Tybee Island then."

**A/N- Hey people, how you been doing? Thanks for the reviews :D and I think I may start updating every second day depending on what I'm doing :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Nick POV**

Honestly it had seemed like a fantastic plan at the time, and it still was a great idea just I'd hit a huge problem. Not just a little one like the flight I'd already booked was delayed or even that I couldn't fit everything I wanted in my bag. No this was a huge problem, one of which I most likely should have thought about before I booked two tickets, packed my bag and stood at the front door ready to leave.

I forgot to tell Selena.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS NICK!" She screamed,

Her face was bright red and tears were threatening to fall down, but still I was determined to leave. She shook her head leaning against the wall, I could see the problem this time, I actually could but I knew Miley needed this trip.

"NICK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I TRUST YOU I DO, BUT I DON'T TRUST HER!" She yelled leaning off the wall, ready to attack again. I was standing back ready to take the full force of her anger.

"WHY CAN'T HER FAMILY DEAL WITH THIS? IF SHE'S SUICIDAL THEN MAYBE MILEY SHOULD GO TO AN INSTITUTE!" Selena continued and I sighed,

"She's not-"

"YES SHE IS NICK! NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T GO AROUND CUTTING THEMSELVES!" Selena screamed staring at me, finally the tears began to fall down her face.

"She's not like a normal person," I whispered defensively.

Selena just looked at me and then turned away as I sighed, "Selena, this isn't about us, this is about Miley. I love you and trust me Miley needs this trip, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Face the facts Selena, if Miley got worse you would feel sorry for her…"

"That's not the point" She muttered taking a breath,

"You trust me, let me go. It's four days Selena not even a week. I promise you nothing will happen!" I pleaded at her and she let a few more tears slip down her face. "I LOVE YOU! Not Miley, she's my best friend Sel. Right now she needs support which no one can give her, but I can." She turned and stared at me.

"Tell me you don't love Miley" She whispered.

"I just did."

"I want to hear you say it again, and for you to be staring directly at me."

I nodded and took a moment; I looked up and stared at Selena.

"I don't love Miley" I stated bluntly.

_Lie._

Selena looked at me for a moment, trying to find any doubt on my face, which thankfully she didn't. Selena finally nodded pushing one of her hands through her hair.

"Fine go, but if anything happens. WE ARE OVER" She yelled and I nodded.

"Nothing will happen, I love you." I whispered and she nodded reluctant.

I moved over and carefully brushed my lips against hers, she turned and just walked off not even saying goodbye. I stood for a moment knowing I kind of deserved it, she was trusting me the only problem now was could I trust myself to be alone with Miley for four whole days? I picked up my bag and headed out the front door giving a sigh.

"Hey man, ready to go?" Joe asked, he was my ride seeing as I wanted to keep this on the down low as much as possible.

"Yep lets do it." I muttered.

I threw my bag in the car and climbed into the passenger seat, it took a moment to realize Demi was sitting nervously in the back seat. I gave her a weak smile as she bit down on her lip worried…

"Nick don't screw this up, yeah I'm fighting with Selena but I don't want her hurt as well." Demi warned me as Joe got in the car, "I don't think I could deal with Miley and Selena both crying all the time."

"I know, but we're going to fix this. By your wedding everything will be fine, Selena will be your bridesmaid and Miley will be smiley again" I stated and Demi gave me a smile nodding.

"Sounds good" Demi muttered.

Joe turned on the car and gazed at me smiling, "You do realize about a million people are involved in this" Joe stated and I looked at him confused, he turned the car and headed out of the driveway.

"Miley's family, friends and can't forget the fans. They want her back too." Joe muttered and I nodded looking down.

"Wow pressure much" I stated and Joe gave a small laugh.

"You'll be fine, she always tells you everything. You've just got to be careful only talking happens over in Tybee." Joe stated seriously and I rolled my eyes glaring at both of them.

"She's my best friend! Nothing is going to happen!" I stated seriously and they both just looked away. Why didn't they just believe me?

**Miley POV**

"United flight 3743 to Atlanta, has been delayed half an hour. Flight time will now be at 7.30pm." A voice announced over the intercom.

I looked at Nick and he looked at me.

"Just our luck ha?" He stated giving a small smile and I sighed.

"No just my bad luck, when ever anyone is around me everything just basically turns to shit" I responded and turned looking over to a cafe,

I heard Nick give a sigh but didn't say anything; we remained silent for a moment, I knew he was trying to think up something to say. I decided maybe it was time for coffee, and some dinner. I nudged him on the arm nodding over to the cafe.

"Dinner?" I suggested.

"What can't cope with plane food little miss I only eat expensive meals?" Nick stated smirking. I just stared at him and rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"No, I'm hungry now. We are eating!" I demanded.

"Okay then we're eating." Nick stated instantly,

I stood up and headed over as he quickly followed me. It was good no one had recognized either of us…yet. I was wearing a hat which helped and Nick was wearing one as well so neither of us really looked like our normal self. I looked at the food and pointed at a focaccia.

"I want that." I stated.

"Yes your majesty, do you want a drink as well?" Nick inquired looking at me,

"Coffee"

"Right" He muttered and moved over to order,

I pulled my purse out and opened it stopping, I looked down at the photo of Miah and gave a sigh I already missed her and it had only been a couple of hours. I traced my fingers over it and felt an arm wrap around my waist, I looked up to see Nick smiling at me.

"We got to wait for it." He responded and I frowned,

"Wait I was going to pay" I muttered quickly and went to give him the money, he put his hand on top of mine.

I froze just staring at his hand, it felt so warm against mine. I looked up at him and he smiled shaking his head. "Don't worry about, you already missing Miah? I saw you looking at the photo."

"Yeah I am." I stated and he smiled.

"I'm really proud of you for having her, I never said that but I am. You've raised her really well Miley." Nick stated giving me a smile, I looked at him and just nodded unsure.

"Yeah until Liam died, then I basically turned from perfect mom to the worst in the entire world…" I responded and put my purse back in my bag, Nick grabbed hold of both my hands and shook his head.

"You're a good mom Miley." He whispered,

I looked up at him and he squeezed both of my hands. "You are a great mom and Miah loves you. Everyone loves you and you love Liam…which is the problem here."

"I know" I muttered looking away,

"You know you don't have to stop loving him Miley. I myself know from experience feelings never truly do change for some people, but you just have to get over them and move on." Nick stated and I looked at him confused.

He obviously realized what he'd said and looked away awkwardly. Wait was he talking about me? His feelings for me hadn't changed, he was just ignoring them? I quickly thought up a topic that would definitely avoid the awkwardness that had fallen between us.

"How's Selena?" I questioned,

"Umm" He muttered nervously, "She's kind of annoyed."

"Because of me?" I asked and he gave a subtle nod.

"Well more me really, because I'm going with you. She let me come though, so it'll be fine. I think." Nick stated and I nodded.

I shifted uneasily on my feet and turned looking at Nick, before I could ask him the question playing on my mind the food was pushed in front of us. Nick grabbed my dinner and handed to me along with the coffee, we headed back over to our chosen seats.

"You going to marry her?" I asked bluntly,

Nick instantly began coughing on his sandwich and turned staring at me.

"Umm, where did that come from?" He asked confused.

"I just wanted to know" I responded quickly.

He gave a sigh and shrugged, "Well I'm thinking about it, I mean I have a ring so that-"

"WHAT?" I yelled and stared at him.

He turned and looked at me nervously, "I bought a ring, I did but now I'm just not sure." He quickly muttered.

I decided not to ask him why he hadn't asked her to marry him…But I was pretty sure I knew the exact reason why. Only time would tell if my theory was right though.

* * *

**A/N- **So this chapter was non existent until exactly an hour ago, so that's my explaination for why it's kind of crappy. So my whole idea of updating every second day is going well although my parents both now have gastro, so basically if I don't update...it's most likely because I'm sick haha. Thanks to the people who reviewed, and please give me any feedback you have or suggestions, I'm open to anything!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Miley POV**

"Jet ski?"

"No"

"Swimming?"

"No"

"Surfing?"

"No"

"I give up! You don't want to do anything but lie on the beach and get a tan." I complained looking at Nick, "I thought this whole trip was about making me happy? So far I'm the one who has been forcing you to do every single thing we've done."

I looked around the beach seeing hardly anyone, we'd been here since this morning after I dragged Nick out of bed and made him come to breakfast with me. Then I forced him to come to the beach, and now we were here. Still. Nick was lying on his back shirtless while I was sitting bored to death in my shorts and t-shirt with my bikini underneath.

"We could talk, like I wanted to do this morning?" Nick suggested.

Okay so he had suggested one thing, I looked at him and groaned lying down. All Nick wanted to do was talk about how I was feeling and all that emotional crap that I didn't really want to think about. He sighed and moved over closer to me as I turned my head…

"If we talk I'll go on the jet ski with you?" He suggested.

"Fine"

I rolled over and pushed my elbow into the sand rest my head on my hand, he copied my action so we were staring at each other. "So do you think you are dealing without Liam?"

"Nick come-"

"Answer the question." He interrupted me as I sighed.

"I suppose not," I muttered staring at him and he nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" He questioned, I just stared at him annoyed. I knew when I agreed to this trip he'd do the whole interrogation thing on me, it was just such a Nick thing to do…I'd just been hoping he wouldn't do it.

"Because I miss him." I muttered,

"Miley when he was at war, did you cope?" Nick questioned and I nodded looking at him again, "Then how is now any different, you missed him then and you still miss him now but-"

"I see you're point Nick. Liam is dead though." I responded staring at him.

"So stop acting like he's still here Miley!" He stated blankly.

"What?"

"Miley he's dead, anything you do or say isn't going to change anything. The only thing it will do is impact you! Why are you trying to bring all this upon yourself, when in reality Liam can't help you anyway." He hissed at me,

I stared at him for a moment and gave a sigh rolling onto my back, I stayed silent for a moment and just looked up at the sky. Ever since that dream when Liam told me to move on I'd begun to feel different and it was one of the reasons I'd agreed to come with Nick here…

"I can help you though, we all can help you to a certain point Miley. Then it is all up to you, this is your life and although we might have a little say in how you act, you are controlling all the outcomes." Nick continued as I nodded.

"I know that."

"So why do you want to screw it up so much?" He questioned,

"I don't know" I muttered letting out a groan, "Because I'm stupid, because I felt like I was moving on too fast and forgetting him. I just don't know…"

"What do you mean moving on to fast?" Nick questioned,

I turned and stared at him again giving a shrug; there was a hopeful look across his face, "Moving here too fast, moving from Australia…just trying to get on with my life and forgetting everything else. Forgetting Liam even existed…"

I saw disappointment flash across his face, he wanted to hear me say that I was moving on too quickly and falling in love with him again. I was sure that's what Nick wanted to hear, but I couldn't tell him I was falling in love with him because, I wasn't falling for Nick. I had never stopped being in love with him, I only needed to fall…that was enough.

"Good progress" Nick stated as I gave a laugh.

"Well hey you're a good shrink, so Jet Ski time?" I asked hopeful and he nodded giving me a smile.

"Sure let's go" He stated getting up.

Nick offered me his hand as I grabbed it and he pulled me up, I stopped and pulled my shorts off kicking them onto the towel and then pulled off my top. I looked to see Nick just staring at me, I quickly gave an awkward laugh and grabbed his hand again.

"Liam was a lucky guy you know that, but he..." He muttered brushing his other hand across my hips as I looked at him,

Did he just almost wrap his arm around my waist and then stop?

"I know and he would want me to move on. I GET IT NICK" I stated giving a laugh and detached my hand from his. Instead I wrapped it around Nick's body.

He stopped a little surprised and then wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried to ignore the feeling he was giving me, the way his hand rubbed my waist like it was so natural. I looked at him as we continued to walk along the beach, Nick noticed my gaze and turned smiling at me.

"This time I'm driving, you almost killed me last time." He stated seriously and I just laughed.

"Fine" I muttered cheekily.

**Nick POV**

So I'd made some progress with Miley, she seemed happy which was good although what she'd said wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. When Miley had said she'd moved on too quickly I instantly felt excited, I was waiting for her to say she still had feelings for me but instead she started talking about Australia. The guilt and disappointment hit me and I was annoyed that I was even thinking like that, I had Selena I just had to forget about Miley and think about my girlfriend.

"M then I," Miley started,

I turned holding the pen, she gave a smile and put her hands on my hips.

"I can spell your name. I did learn something while we were dating." I stated quickly and she gave a laugh.

"Too bad you didn't learn how to be a good boyfriend." She said and I frowned at her as she smiled, "Hey you've improved, actually no. Going away with the ex isn't really a good boyfriend thing to-"

"Shut up" I muttered as she continued to laugh.

I turned and quickly scribbled down our names on the piece of paper, handing it to the guy. He smiled and handed us the keys and pointed out the Jet Ski we were hiring for an hour.

"Let's go!" Miley stated excited grabbing my hand.

"Wow it's been so long since we did this last time." I stated as we walked over to the Jet Ski and Miley nodded in agreement, "I remember how many people just assumed we were dating."

"Well we almost-"

"What?" I asked confused and she smiled at me.

"Nick, I invited you over here for a reason. I wanted to see if you had changed, grown up and matured a little." Miley stated seriously and flicked off her flip-flops staring at me. "You weren't ready to handle me a second time round, so I went with Liam."

"Are you kidding?" I asked and she gave a laugh.

"Don't look so surprised, what Nick did you really think I invited you all the way over to Georgia because you were my friend? Actually more to the point, you flew here on your own to see me…obviously you were hoping for us to get back together as well." She stated and climbed onto the Jet Ski.

I stood there and just stared at her, "Well yeah of course I was hoping we'd get back together. I just can't believe you wanted to try me out again before you went for Liam…you make me sound like a pair of jeans you try on then decided to buy a different pair."

Miley laughed at me and I climbed on in front of her.

"Jeans are a lot easier to cope with…"

I slapped Miley on the let and she gave a giggle, I pushed in the keys and turned on the motor. Miley put her hands on my back as I directed the Jet Ski out of the dock area and out into the water.

"Before when I said about the whole moving on too quickly thing, why did you look hopeful?" Miley asked just before I was about to crank up the Jet Ski.

"Umm well..."

"You love me don't you?" Miley asked bluntly.

I didn't turn around and look at her, I knew she'd see it in my eyes. Instead I gave an awkward laugh and shook my head, "Of course I love you, you're my best friend Miley. I love you like a-"

"You're lying Nick." Miley stated.

I gave a sigh and turned around staring at her, she looked up at me a little nervous. Why was she asking this now? Wasn't it obvious already, why did she have to make such a big deal out of it? I looked around for escape and then took the easy way out. I cranked up the Jet Ski and began driving.

"I STILL LOVE YOU" Miley suddenly yelled.

I hit the brakes sending her straight into my back, I turned and stared at Miley looking at the water trying to avoid my gaze. "I love you, that's why I'm struggling so much. I've tried to pretend and make myself believe I was just imagining the feelings I was having but I can't Nick. I'm in love with you. I always have been."

"Right."

"That's all your going to say?" Miley whispered and looked up at me.

I opened my mouth but really couldn't think of what to say, of how to explain to her I felt the same way. The only thing that kept filling my mind was Selena and how she was my girlfriend, yet I was in love with Miley. I saw a tear run down Miley's face and she quickly tried to get rid of it…

"Hey…" I whispered grabbing her wrist.

I moved my hand up and gently brushed the tear away with my thumb. She stared looking at me hopeful and I gave in and nodded.

"I love you too, and not like a best friend. Miley hell at your wedding when they asked if anyone objected I was ready to throw myself at the priest and scream yes." I whispered as she bit down on her lip giving a smile.

"But you didn't…" She whispered, "You should have."

"Liam was what you needed, you needed someone who was ready for a commitment and you were right. I wasn't ready to handle you a second time, and by the time I was…you were getting married." I whispered and she looked at me not sure what to say.

"So now what?"

"We've swapped spots, I have Selena and you have…" I whispered and stopped.

"No one. I'm single again." She whispered.

We both stared at each other and I moved towards her, my brain wasn't controlling me anymore it was all from the heart, and even though I was trying to stop I couldn't. I moved my hands onto her bare waist and gazed at Miley's perfect figure and then up at the eyes I loved so much. She looked at me nervously but moved towards me as well. Then I did something I should have done a long time ago…

I kissed her.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Miley POV**

_For a moment I just didn't know what to do. Nick was kissing me...something I'd wanted for so so so long. Yet now he was actually doing it, I was really scared and unsure. For a moment I just didn't know how to act, then it came back to me naturally and I kissed him back. I felt the loving feeling that I hadn't felt in so long, and wished I could always have it. I was in love with Nick and this was the moment I'd been longing for since...well I left for Australia. Nick moved his hand up my leg continuing to kiss me until he just stopped._

_OH MY GOD...Selena._

_We pulled away from each other at the exact same time, and for a moment we just stared at each other._

_"Well that was-"_

_Nick pushed his lips back against mine again cutting me off completely, I reacted quicker this time and kissed him again. Wait, what was I doing..._

_I pushed him away and moved my hand up and slapped him..._

_"Ouch Miley" He hissed insulted,_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean that...I just, oh my god? Nick what the hell, you have a girlfriend! Oh my god..." I hissed at him putting my hand onto my head looking at him._

_"Good point..."_

_"Good point? That's all you're going to say, oh my god Nick...I just" I whispered shaking my head looking around, "I'm not ruining you're relationship with Selena, no way. This never happened okay, we never kissed Nick...this never ever happened!" I was panicked I didn't really know what I was saying but I looked at Nick as he considered the idea for a moment..._

_"So we never admitted our feelings, and we never kissed?" He asked as I nodded,_

_"We can't Nick...I can't do this. Not now." _

_"But-"_

_"Stay with Selena, you need to stay with her..."_

I woke up and let out a groan sitting up, for a moment I thought I was having a nightmare then I realized...

No that actually happened.

I let myself fall back onto the bed letting out a groan, it had been two days since we'd got back from Tybee. True to mine and Nick's word, we had completely ignored the kiss, we pretended like it never happened and the next couple of days we'd acted like the normal best of friends...then headed home as innocent as we arrived. But still I knew I couldn't get it out of my head, the moment we kissed just couldn't be forgotten...

I was in love with Nick. And that would _never_ change.

"MOMMY" Miah screamed,

I let out a groan, they were treating me like a five year old now I mean yeah taking all the alcohol was understandable but they took all the knifes as well…literally all of them. I was eating food with plastic knifes. I was actually starting to feel a pain in me wanting to drink, which I didn't expect but I was ignoring it like that damn kiss. I'd convinced my family to leave me alone and not stay over at night, only to have them turning up at random times in the day and night now. Everyone thought that Nick's idea had worked though, and even I could admit it helped, because it had distracted me from thinking about Liam...because now all I thought about was NICK.

"MOMMY, GUESS WHAT?"

I pushed myself out of bed and gave a sigh, "Okay coming Miah..."

I walked out of my bedroom and sighed in relief seeing my little girl smiling, to make everything worse Miah had come down with some sort of throwing up virus. Thankfully it looked like it had only last twenty four hours, which was fantastic. I leaned down and she smiled pointing at her stomach...

"All better mommy."

"Fantastic!"

I smiled at her and she grinned, "I'm really hungry though, can you make me pancakes? Or maybe bacon? or eggs...or all of them together?"

The moment Miah said pancakes my stomach back flipped, oh god. I looked at her and smiled nodding, I wasn't sick...I hadn't caught it off Miah. I would not let myself be sick. I picked Miah up in my arms as she looped her arms around my neck happily. I walked down the steps feeling my stomach churning...oh god this wasn't good at all.

"Mommy, today what are we doing?"

"Umm I think mommy needs to stay home, and get some more rest. Mommy has...jet lag." I explained lying,

I thought jet lag was a good enough reason, well it was better then telling my loud mouth daughter I was in love with Nick and then had stupidly told him to date Selena. Miah looked at me and shrugged as I put her on the bench...

"Can I go play wii?" Miah asked,

"Sure..."

I picked her up off the bench and put her on the ground, she instantly ran off as I smiled. I ignored my stomach and began to get eggs and bacon out of the fridge, there was no way I could be bothered cooking pancakes this morning. I cracked the eggs into the frying pan, hearing a knock on the door...

"I'LL GET IT" Miah screamed,

That's when I smelt the eggs...

"ARGHHH UNCLE TRACE" Miah screamed,

I put my hands down on the bench and closed my eyes breathing through my mouth, I wasn't allowed to get sick. No way.

"Miley….hey" Brandi stated,

I gazed up at her as she instantly looked at me annoyed shaking her head…oh god what had I done now? I looked at her confused.

"You've been drinking haven't you! You've been drinking again, Miley what the hell we've been through this you look a wreck!" Brandi yelled at me as Trace ran through the door,

I instantly shook my head….what? no I hadn't!

"WHAT?" I asked confused,

"She's been drinking look at her..." Brandi hissed as Trace who put down Miah.

"No...no"

I breathed in through my nose and instantly regretted it...

I turned and tried to move towards the stairs, but literally got now where. I felt instant horror as I threw the contents of my stomach up all over the floor...

Miah instantly began to giggle, "You caught it mommy! You said you couldn't get sick, but you caught it from me..."

I felt someone grasp my arm as I closed my eyes just feeling absolutely disgusted in myself.

"Miah you've been sick?"

"Yeah but at least I got it in the bucket" Miah stated with attitude,

I felt a hand rubbing my back as I opened my eyes, Trace stared at me with worried eyes, which I ignored.

"OKAY SHE'S CONTAGIOUS! TRACE LEAVE NOW! You have work, I'll deal with Miley!" Brandi announced ordering him away.

"Feel better soon..." Trace whispered sympathetically,

"Thanks."

I leaned on the bench as they all began to talk outside, I turned the stove off and just stood there keeping my eyes closed. I felt my sisters cold arm wrap around my waist, I didn't say anything and she began to guide me back upstairs carefully...

"I'm sorry I said you were drunk, I just assumed..." Brandi whispered and I gave a laugh,

"It's fine Brands..."

"Let's get you to bed, I hope you didn't give it to Nick...Did he play with Miah when you got home?"

Nick. God why couldn't he just...DISAPPEAR!

**Nick POV**

I sat staring at the piano in front of me, I was about to finish a song which I had to say I was very proud of, I'd spent a long time on it and finally it was almost done. I was hell worried about Miley though, I'd wanted to talk so much more to her in Tybee but time just disappeared on us. The whole "We didn't kiss" thing was hitting me hard, I couldn't stop thinking about Miley at all. I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to be the one that looked after her...but it wasn't my place. I pressed the final note of the piano a grin coming to my face only for my celebration to be ended by the front door been thrown open and slammed against the wall.

"NICHOLAS" Selena screamed at the top of her lungs,

I instantly flinched…oh god what had I done now? Actually I already knew what I'd done, I'd had lunch with Demi and Joe…I guess that wasn't really the best idea now.

"Why the hell were you out with Demi?" She yelled and I turned around,

I looked to see Selena holding her phone in her hand, looking annoyed. I opened my mouth to speak, but did I really need to explain. Thankfully Selena seemed relieved when I came back from Tybee and gave her a kiss, although I was sure she was suspicious of what happened...

"Actually it was Joe and Demi, seeing Joe is my brother and we'd been in the studio all morning he asked me out to lunch." I stated in response,

I watched her jaw move to an awkward angle while she thought about it. "Well why didn't you invite me? I've had the whole day off Nick…" She stated simply and I gazed at her. I sighed looking at Sel standing up.

"It was short notice Sel…chill, it was only lunch and you weren't brought up at all promise." I stated,

All I'd talked about was Miley...best not to tell Sel that though. Selena only seemed even more insulted by me saying that and I sighed...

"That bitch, how could she possibly not talk about me! I'm her ex best friend! I am her damn maid of honor" She yelled throwing her bag onto the ground as I just stared at her.

"Sel…maybe you should try saying sorry to Demi?" I mumbled out as a look of absolute horror came to her face,

Well it was just a suggestion it's not like she'd come up with any better ideas.

"She slapped me Nick. Demi should be apologizing, not me. For all I care she could go get little miss my husbands dead to be her maid of honor right now!" Selena stated flicking her hair…god why did girls have to be so difficult, why couldn't they all just get along?

"Selena come on…Tell me the truth, you miss Demi don't you?" I asked seriously gazing at her, she stood for a moment and thought about it.

One girl couldn't possibly ruin Demi and Selena's friendship…

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at her…but I suppose I was a bit rude to Miley" She stated,

I finally smiled now this was better, I could see the girl I loved again. She returned the smile and I walked over to her…

"Ring Demi and try to meet up and apologize or something Sel…just try, and I promise nothing or anyone is going to take me away from you. I love you, nothing happened in Tybee like I promised. So you don't need to worry about Miley! I hate seeing you fighting with Demi." I stated lying and she gave a weak nod.

"Fine I will ring her, and I forgive you for having lunch with them…if Miley had been there I wouldn't have. "She stated walking away,

And like that my love for her was gone again, because when she said things like that it made me angry. I let out a huff, I loved Selena I did but I just didn't understand her sometimes especially since Miley had come back. I understood the reluctance she had towards Miley, but that didn't mean she had to treat her like this…especially seeing the circumstances. Then again who was I to talk, I did exactly what she expected me to do...

I cheated on her.

I pushed my hands through my hair, god I'd gotten myself into a difficult situation. I just didn't know what to do, I wanted Miley not Selena. But Miley didn't want me?

"I rang her and she's just in the next street ,she's bringing Miah" Selena stated walking back into the room,

She gave me a look wanting me to say how nice she'd been inviting Demi over, but I decided to question rather then compliment.

"Why is Miah coming?" I asked and she looked at me giving a shrug putting her hands on her hips,

I let out a groan and realized...Brandi must have taken Miah away from Miley which meant she must have gotten drunk...

I just nodded as the door bell rang. Selena shot me a smirk and walked to the door as I quickly grabbed my phone off the table getting up a new text.

_Miley you okay? How come Demi has Miah? You didn't drink did you? I'm sorry...  
_

I pressed send straight away, as I heard the front door open and peeked to see Demi standing emotionless at the door holding a sleeping Miah in her arms. Selena said something to her very quickly and Demi nodded moving inside. I sighed gazing at my phone to see no response…she always responded really quickly. I was growing worried now, I knew I should have kissed her and now I'd just forced her backwards instead of forwards...

"Hey Nick long time no see? Want to take Miah for me?" I heard Demi say,

I turned giving the girls both a smile and nodding, she looked at me worried at the idea of her and Selena talking as I took Miah. Thank god she was asleep, I just didn't feel like talking to a mini Miley right now.

"Where's Miley?" I asked as I saw the look on Selena's face,

She didn't seem impressed, but she was going to have to deal with the fact Miley was my best friend and nothing could change that. Demi looked at me confused,

"She's really sick didn't you know? Brandi is looking after her. " Demi stated handing me Miah,

"Sick as in drink-"

"No sick as in vomiting sick, she caught something from Miah. Don't stress Brandi has got it under control..." Demi continued brightly as I nodded.

"That's not good" Selena muttered,

"No it isn't, so let's talk." Demi stated bluntly and sat down.

I left the room uneasily, I was really worried about Miley now. I looked down at Miah and smiled moving the hair out of her face, hopefully what ever Miah had given her wasn't too bad...

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks to Alexia, who started reading and reviewed every single chapter haha. :P So I didn't want Miley and Nick to have a happily ever after just yet, there is still a lot more drama to come :) Have a good weekend!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Demi POV**

I sat staring at my best friend, she had a look of confusion on her face. Neither of us wanted to say the starting lines knowing that as soon as we did it would start an argument. I gazed around the lounge room taking a deep breath…we needed to fix this of all it for my sake, for everyone's sake. We were acting like children and we couldn't continue...

"Right, I'll admit Selena what I did was wrong. I know it was okay." I stated staring directly at her,

She waited for me to continue, but I wanted her to admit what she'd done was wrong as well which I could see she was reluctant to do.

"I suppose I should have kept my thoughts to myself" She muttered and I nodded,

Yeah well that would have been good. I sighed moving over to her as she gazed at me next to her awkwardly.

"Selena those things you said they are far from the truth, Miley would never try and take Nick away from you, because she knows better then all of us how much it hurts to take someone you love away. She see's Nick as a friend and I promise at this point I doubt Miley will ever fall in love again." I whispered trying to explain to her as Selena shook her head gazing down.

"You don't understand Dems, it's not her. It's Nick ever since she's got back, it's been like he would drop everything to come to her aid and he doesn't seem to care at all about me anymore. Something happened in Tybee, I'm sure Demi..." Sel whispered,

I bit my lip I couldn't deny the fact I agreed with her, Nick was acting strange and so was Miley. Something had happened, but what I wasn't sure...

"Sel talk to him, just talk please, you can't blame Miley for this she's got too much to handle already. And this is a fight that isn't against her, it's against you and Nick...none of us" I stated calmly,

I saw tears come to my best friends eyes, and I quickly wrapped my arm in support around her.

"He still loves her, Nick always has and I'm second. It was so much easier when she left Demi, he hardly thought about her anymore but now…" Sel whispered and I sighed pulling her closer to me as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Oh Sel he loves you he truly does, it's just he cares a lot about Miles. We all do." I muttered seriously. "I know you might not get along with her, but you still need to understand she's his friend, he's allowed to have friends Sel. And if he is in love with her I know the feelings are mutual, Miley isn't in love with him Sel." I whispered trying to reassure her as she let a sob escape her lips,

I actually wasn't sure of that at all, but I needed to make Selena feel better. I sighed and pulled her into a hug...

"I found a ring Dems, a ring like a engagement ring. It's been three months and he still hasn't asked me!" Selena started crying and I instantly felt confused

A ring? I knew Nick had thought about it, but I had no idea he'd bought a ring…

"Oh give it time Sel, think about it even Joe could propose to me. Just give it time, he most likely doesn't want to cause anymore stress right now on everyone. Seeing as I am getting married in a month, Brandi just god engaged…everyone is on wedding hype" I stated and Selena instantly just started crying harder.

"I have this horrible feeling Dems, I've been feeling it for so long but now I really think Nick and I were never meant to be. Not because of Miley, but just because it's not supposed to happen..." She whispered,

I gazed at her unsure what to say…I wanted to agree but I couldn't tell her that.

"Sel…"

"It's the truth!"

"Don't think like that everything is going to work out okay, you're still my maid of honor so why don't you just concentrate on that for the minute and forget about Nick? Just concentrate on my wedding and how gorgeous you are going to look. If he's still acting like a jerk afterward…then dump him." I stated

Sel nodded in agreement moving her hand to her face and wiped away a few tears.

"But then he'll go back to her…" Selena whispered desperately and I sighed,

Well the whole world knew that was unavoidable...Miley and Nick were meant to be together. It would have been so much easier if they'd just got married...

"He won't Sel, Miley won't let him. Not now anyway, not in the next ten years. He loves you Sel, he loves you so much." I whispered pleadingly.

She nodded in agreement as I heard a giggle.

"I love you too!" I heard Miah say,

Selena instantly smiled as Miah walked around the couch gazing between the two of us with a curious look that we'd both seen so many times across Miley's face.

"I love everyone and when people cry, I tell them I love them. They smile and I make it all better!" Miah stated,

We both gave a laugh and I grabbed her shoulder pulling Miah over.

"Just like your daddy huh? When Miley used to cry he did the same thing…" I whispered,

Selena instantly looked at me a little worried as Miah smiled and grabbed Selena's hand.

"Daddy taught me well, you know mommy and daddy were in love, like you and Nick are in love and you and Joe. Why am I not in love with a boy?" Miah asked as we both exchanged a laugh looking at her innocence.

"One day I'm sure you will be Miah, till that day comes just be in love with everyone it's a lot easier." Selena stated and she gave a giggle squeezing Selena's hand as I instantly saw her smile…well at least Miah seemed to be making everyone happy at the moment.

"Hey I'm the maid of honor, and last time I checked we didn't have a flower girl." Selena suddenly stated,

I nodded in agreement she had a point there…Miah instantly looked up a smile coming to her face.

"Miah would you like to be my flower girl, if it's okay with your mommy of course?" I asked and she instantly nodded and giggled cuddling into my chest

Suddenly I heard a bang and we gazed over to see Nick at the door.

"I swear she was just sitting next to me…and then she was gone, she is so much like Miley it's not even funny." Nick stated,

I saw Selena give him a smile as I saw them exchange a look which was one of hope…they just had to work it out.

**Miley POV**

I sighed rolling over and opened one of my eyes gazing at a bunch of red roses sitting in a vase beside my bed. I sighed sitting up a little disorientated as a glass of water was thrust in front of my face, I let out a groan and took it, so happy that I actually felt better.

"Hey Miles" I heard Brandi say as I stared through the glass seeing her familiar face,

I gave a smile moving the glass away from me putting it next to the roses. She looked at me for a moment as we just sat in silence...

"How you feeling now? better?" She asked as I nodded,

She gave me a smile and I pushed the blankets off me, as she stood up and offered me a hand, which I accepted.

"Where did the roses come from?" I asked gazing at them

I hadn't received roses since Liam had died. Brandy looked at me awkwardly and shrugged...

"A secret admirer…no name but on the card it wished you get to get well soon. And that they loved you..." Brandi stated,

I looked at her and shrugged okay then…Nick was now sending me damn flowers. I sighed leaning on her...I wish he's just give up already.

"No idea who it is?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No why?"

"Miley come on, what happened on Tybee Island?" Brandi hissed at me,

I looked at her and shrugged, "Nothing happened Brandi why would you think-"

"Miley"

"What? nothing happened!"

"Do you love him?"

"Ye...No"

"You said Yes first, I KNEW IT" Brandi yelled as I let out a groan.

"Go home Brandi, I feel better thanks for looking after me." I whispered and she just stared at me.

"He has a girlfriend-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED" I screamed louder then I expected,

"Sure..." Brandi muttered,

"MOMMY" I heard Miah instantly scream and knew I had an escape from Brandi now,

I moved past her and went over to the door as it flew open, I looked down and saw my beautiful little girl. I fell to my knees and opened my arms as she rushed over and ran into them.

"Mommy I missed you!" Miah yelled in my ear as I pulled her into a hug,

"Missed you too."

"I got to see Nick, he was so worried about you. He rang a flower person..."

"WHAT?" Brandi and Demi yelled,

"Who did you get the roses from?" Demi asked straight away...

"Hello to you too..."

She ignored me and grabbed the card off the table, I saw the look on her face as she read the card…it was panic.

"Miley, I just told Selena that she didn't have to worry about you stealing her boyfriend." Demi staring at me as I picked Miah up. "Why does it say at the bottom, that he loves you?" She added as I shrugged...

"Why is Nick sending you red roses, if nothing happened in Tybee Miley?" Brandi added,

Both of them looked at me, waiting for an explanation. I looked at Miah who was staring at me...

"Because...He knows I hate yellow ones?"

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews everyone :D See they still do love each other, they just need to work it out haha!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Nick POV**

The day after tomorrow was the big day. After months of planning and preparation Joe and Demi were finally going to get married.

I sighed gazing back at the small white dress hanging behind me for Miah, I wasn't supposed to be delivering it but Demi and Joe had both been too busy, so Demi had thrown it at me and I was told to take it to Miley. I sighed pulling up at the house I'd been to a lot recently, from getting called in to babysit Miah or going over to find out why Miley wasn't answering the phone…I had become very accustomed to walking through the front door without it being opened for me. Although there was still this very obvious awkward tension between the two of us, slowly we were getting better at ignoring our feelings though.

Even though those feelings hadn't changed.

I got out grabbing the dress and walked towards the house, my phone suddenly started blaring as I gazed down looking at it to see Selena's name pop up. We were going so well right now, after Sel and Demi talked she'd turned back into the girl I'd loved and even had been out with Miley to lunch; alone. Everything was piecing back together, including Miley who seemed to be finally sorting her life out a little. I sighed declining the call, I didn't want to hear about Demi's latest disaster right now that Selena needed me to fix. I walked through the front gates towards the house, I couldn't believe after all this time they were finally getting married, mom always used to say I would marry Miley before any of my older brothers got married…I guess she was wrong.

I pushed open the door walking inside gazing around the clean house,

"Miley" I called in a hushed tone, in case Miah was sleeping.

I sighed peeking around a couple of corners but heard no talking…no sound at all. This was unusual for the house. I turned the corner and smiled gazing at Miah laying under the dining room table fast asleep. I didn't even want to know why she was asleep there, but I am sure Miley thought it best to leave her…she was being quiet for a change.

I headed upstairs gazing around finally coming to Miley's door and pushed it open.

I felt the dress instantly slip through my fingers as I gazed at my ex-girlfriend standing completely naked in front of me. A look of horror crossed her face as I just stared at her unable to say a word or get the image of how…

"NICK GET OUT!" She suddenly screamed breaking my thoughts as I turned away,

Oh my god, had that really just happened? I heard the door slam and closed my eyes…

I just saw her naked…

I felt totally embarrassed and shocked. I mean it's not like Miley and me hadn't done things when we were younger, but that's when we were like fourteen...She'd changed a lot since then, for the better as I just saw. The door suddenly flung open and I turned gazing a little scared to see her just staring at me her face as red as a tomato.

"I am sorry, I sh..sh…should have…" I started stumbling over my words gazing at her now in a white bath robe,

She looked at me just unsure what to say. I guess this was what could be described as most likely the most awkward experience of my life.

"What happened? Why are you both red?" Miah asked as I noticed she was standing by my leg,

Miley gave a sigh and looked down at Miah raising her eyebrows. "Mommy and Nick just were laughing about a really funny joke, weren't we Nick?" She asked harshly and I just nodded in a agreement pushing my hands through my hair. God was it hot in here?

"Then why did you yell for Nick to get out?" Miah asked as Miley let out a groan, great she'd woken up before that. Miley grabbed Miah and picked her up as they both looked at me.

"That's for the grown ups to know, look I think Nick brought over your dress Miah. How about you go hang it in your wardrobe, so that Nick and me can have a talk?" Miley suggested gazing at the dress on the floor and put Miah down as I just stared at Miley again…

I couldn't even look at her right now, all I could see was her...

"Nick stop looking at me like that!" She stated annoyed,

Miah looked between us and grabbed the dress running off, I leaned on the wall…wow this was awkward, I had no idea what to say.

"Next time you should knock Nick, we don't want a repeat of that. So now I just need to pretend we haven't kissed, you haven't seen me naked, and you don't love me. What next?" She hissed.

Was it wrong of me to want to see that again? Wait I had a girlfriend…shit what was I thinking?I had Selena, I'd already made this clear.

"Uhuh..."

"Nick, we can't keep doing this." Miley hissed at me.

"I know..."

"I think you should go..."

"Yeah…yeah I will…you look good by the way. You look really good, great even…" I stated shaking my head,

She was gorgeous, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I looked up to see I'd most likely said the wrong thing right now.

"Nick"

"Yeah..."

"I think you should go, before you say something you'll regret later." Miley stated simply and I nodded,

Yeah that most likely would be a good idea…I moved away down the hallway as I heard a laugh.

"Nick you're going to the wrong way, the front door is that way/" Miley stated, I gazed up and let out a groan turning around as I saw her leaning on the door frame staring at me…

"I'll just…see you tonight right." I muttered not looking at her, "At the rehearsal…bye"

I jumped down the steps hearing my phone start ringing again as I pulled out my phone seeing Selena….oh god. Decline.

**Demi POV**

Dresses check, Flowers check, Food check, Bridesmaids check, best men check…

Soon to be husband…where the hell was he?

I gazed around annoyed, I guess I should have thought a head when I decided to have a wedding rehearsal two days before the damn wedding. I mean it was the only time we had free, and I'd been here all day at different times for different people! But Joe was supposed to be here half an hour ago and he wasn't!

"Demi breath sweetie he'll be here, everyone is here except Nick and Joe, they'll be here." Danielle stated calmly,

Yeah they would be…they would be here. They had to be here.

I gazed at my three bridesmaids standing beside me, Taylor was smiling with Selena and Danielle…yet I couldn't smile I wanted to kill someone.

"Wait, where is Miley and Miah? I told them to be here NOW! Where are they?" I screamed,

Instantly the three girls looked around at each other, I had the church booked for another hour! If none of them turned up I was going to murder them, and then hang them in the damn church so they could watch the ceremony.

"I'm here sorry…sorry, Miah's in a foul mood, I have no idea why." Miley suddenly yelled, I looked to see her walking down the aisle Miah on her hip as I sighed in relief.

"Good you're here." I replied bluntly,

"She wouldn't wear the dress…she didn't want to ruin it, but it fits…" Miley stated.

I looked at Miah understand she was a child, I could expect that and plus I'd made every single person in the wedding party dress in their outfits except me…I guess I could have one out of line.

"When you've got a minute, I really need to talk to you…in private" Miley hissed at me,

I hadn't realized until then the look on her face, it was a look of sheer panic. Miley actually looked almost as bad as me…

"Urgent?"

"More like I will die, if I don't tell you."

"Okay, now let's talk." I stated looking over at the girls "Taylor take Miah, Miley and me need to have a conversation." I stated,

Taylor stepped forward and Miley gave her a smile as she took Miah.

"Hey Miah how you doing?" Taylor asked as I grabbed Miley's arm and dragged her along the aisle,

God did I wish she'd accepted my invitation to be a bridesmaid right now, at least she was organized unlike these buffoons running around.

"Talk preferable quickly" I stated,

We reached the end of the aisle and Miley gazed back towards the girls at the end. I snapped my finger at her and she instantly came back to me.

"Nick saw me naked this morning." She stated without hesitation.

I looked at her trying to tell if she was joking, but then I saw she was being serious…

"What?"

"I know..."

"WHAT?" I screamed again louder, as it echoed through the whole church and instantly everyone was starring at us.

Miley let out a groan looking at the ground…okay I had to calm down, she was freaking out clearly.

"I'd just got out of the shower and was in my room...and he just walked in…and yeah" She explained as I let out a groan, since Tybee she'd been amazing…she hardly cried, we'd given her the knives back and there was not a single mark on her body or alcohol bottle in her house.

And we all had Nick to thank for it. Although she refused to tell us what "actually" happened in Tybee.

"Okay, okay…and what did he say?" I stated carefully,

Since the roses I'd begun to worry…Nick was in love with her. Not Selena. That was not good...for Selena, Nick and Miley.

"He said I looked good, actually he said I looked good and great" She stated as I just stared at her again,

"HE SAID WHAT?" I yelled and her eyes instantly widened and she froze.

I slowly turned around coming face to face with Nick and Joe. I took one look at Joe and realized he knew as Nick stared at us...

"Hey…sorry we're late, everything okay here?" Joe asked carefully we both started nodding, yeah everything was fantastic. I smiled looking at Joe as he smiled at me, I couldn't get mad at him now…he was too cute to go mad at.

"Come on let's go down and work this all out…" I stated as we all agreed,

I saw the quick exchange of looks between Miley and Nick, as Joe moved over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"She told you, because he told me…and now this is going to be really awkward." Joe whispered in my ear,

I smiled leaning on him, giving a very simple nod and turned looking back at Nick.

"So how have you been Nick, good?" I asked trying to ease the tension as we walked down the aisle and he nodded looking at me.

"Yeah I've been a little off actually,"

"Oh really?" I asked,

"I feel a little hot and flushed" He stated,

I saw the process Joe's brain went to straight away, and before I could stop him up, he opened his big old mouth.

"I wonder why?" Joe stated sarcastically,

I watched two of my best friends instantly just redden as we reached the end of the aisle back to the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Hey Nick and Joe, good to see Demi didn't kill you." Taylor stated with a grin,

Denise and Paul walked over with my parents and Kevin holding Jayden on his shoulders. Joe gave a laugh smiling and kissed me on the head.

"No, she would never do that…" He stated as I smiled looking up at him,

I might think it but I'd never act, I sighed seeing Taylor playing around with her dress while Nick had moved over to Sel and they were whispering.

"Dem, this dress is making me feel really naked right here" Taylor stated,

Instantly both Nick and Miley's heads flew up and everyone saw the awkward look they exchanged...

"How about we all come outside and have some coffee? And then we'll do the run through? And fix the dresses?" Denise suggested leaning down to Miah, who was now on the ground. "That sound good Miah?" Miah gave a giggle and nodded, and she picked her up giving Miley a smile walking off as Kevin looked at me confused.

Selena and Nick moved away quickly as instantly Miley let out a sigh.

"I'm really thinking I missed something right then, because something really awkward just happened." Kevin stated plainly looking between us as Miley flicked her hand shaking her head.

"Let's just go have coffee…" Miley stated, she walked off shooting me a look as Kevin just nodded following her.

I turned looking at Taylor and Dani who just looked at me for an explanation.

"You don't want to know, and the epic story of Miley and Nick continues." I stated rolling my eyes.

Why couldn't they both just work it already?

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews guys :D Sorry for the really strange numbered chapters, I think I went from like chapter 13 to 16 :( anyway ignore that. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-** Sorry major Jemi chapter, I didn't even realize till I re-read it that there was like no Nick and Miley in it! :| Promise next one will be better!

**Chapter 18**

**Demi POV**

This was it!

This was actually about to happen. I stood gazing at myself in the mirror of the church, the white dress on my body gleaming in the sunlight as all the diamantes shimmered. I was about to get married. I turned gazing at my three bridesmaids in their turquoise dressed, all giving me huge grins…this was actually it.

"You look so gorgeous Demi, so gorgeous!" Dani whispered giving me a smile.

I heard a huge huff, and we turned to see Jayden standing there in a tuxedo holding a pillow which had the rings on it.

"Sweetie don't huff this is fun, look Miah's excited right Miah?" Danielle asked looking at Miah who gave a huge grin and nodded, she was excited if only it would rub off on Jayden.

"Right we ready to do this?" Selena asked giving me a huge grin as I nodded,

I was finally about to become Mrs. Joe Jonas…and I couldn't be happier in the world.

"You take Miah, I'll take Jayden!" Dani ordered as Taylor nodded and I smiled, Selena took my hand and opened the door for me as I gave a worried grin…

"I am so happy for you…" Selena whispered as I took in a huge breath of air and nodded,

"Thanks..."

I gave them all a smile as we got into our order, and my dad walked over to me giving a huge grin.

"Love you gorgeous." He whispered kissing me on the head as I smiled pulling him into a hug, I wasn't going to be daddy's little girl anymore I was going to be Joe's girl…I liked the sound of that.

I watched the doors open and Miah gave a huge smile just like we'd told her and took the first step very slowly. I stood patiently listening to the music as slowly each of my amazing friends began to walk down the aisle…until it was only dad and me left. I gave him one last smile as he returned it and every single eye turned towards us.

I looked to the end of the aisle seeing Joe standing there looking nervous as hell, yet I watched the instant he looked at me it was like all the stress on his face disappeared. I smiled and started to walk absolutely glowing, I was about to get married to a man I absolutely adored and everything was just perfect. I gazed at all the familiar people as I walked and finally came to the end. My dad gave me a hug and gave Joe a nod before moving away.

"You look so beautiful…" Joe whispered to me very quietly,

I gave a smile feeling my cheeks redden, he took my hand and we moved up to the priest who of course was Paul.

I suppose my nerves finally got to me and I blanked out for a bit, as I watched Paul talking I didn't take a lot of it in, all I was hearing was the sound of absolute peace. I suddenly realized it was time for our vows and turned gazing at Joe a smile across his face as I looked at him returning it.

"Do you Demetria Devonne _Loveato_ take Joseph Jonas, to be your lawful wedded husband?" Paul asked as I smiled at Joe and nodded…

My god yes I wanted to marry him.

"I do" I stated,

I noticed Jayden was now standing along side us holding the rings as Joe gave me a smile, I looked back to Paul and he smiled as well.

"Do you Joseph Adam Jonas take Demetria _Loveato_, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Paul asked and Joe smiled at me and looked back to his father with a huge grin.

"I really do" He stated,

I couldn't help but give a laugh, he always had to change something. I smiled as Joe took the ring and put it on my finger as I did the same for him and we exchanged another look.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Paul finally stated,

Both of us then looked at Paul waiting for him to continue…he only had to say a couple of words.

"You may now kiss the bride" He stated shaking his head,

An instant grin came to my face as Joe moved towards me and pressed his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around him as I heard everyone start clapping.

"I love you Demi" Joe said finally breaking away from the kiss,

I gave a laugh and he pulled me into a hug, as I tightened my arms around him and everyone kept clapping.

"I love you more Joe" I said with a huge grin across my face.

Everything was just perfect. I moved away from him as he entwined his fingers in mine and we turned walking down the aisle.

I saw the smiles on everyone's faces which only just made me feel like I was on a huge cloud it was that surreal. We finally reached outside only to find a few had escaped before us like Miley…and Jennifer who both instantly started throwing confetti at us instead of on us…either way it was pretty awesome.

"Congratulations" Became the one sentence I began to hear on repeat,

My hand had left Joe's as we stood outside the church, it was a media a frenzy outside it's gates all trying to get a photo...but I didn't care.

"You look so beautiful…you know that" Miley stated pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her…I gazed at what she was wearing, well she'd definitely dressed to impress as well.

"You don't look so bad yourself Miles, Miah was great thank you so much for letting me borrow her!" I stated and Miley instantly laughed and shook her head…

"It was the least I could do Dems, this is your wedding and may I say it was absolutely beautiful!" She stated with a huge grin,

I smiled at her as she moved away knowing that I was about to get tackled by one of my crazy aunts.

"Hey let's go to the reception come on, my girl get away!" Joe stated defensively grabbing onto me and dragging me away, he wrapped his arm around me waist as I gave a laugh "Let's get out of here, I don't think I can deal with another relative kissing me!"

I laughed getting in the car with him as the door closed and it started moving.

"That went so smoothly," Joe stated and then looked at me, "Something bad is going to happen at the reception I can feel it..." I gave a laugh hitting him, I didn't want to hear that right now everything had to be perfect.

"No it won't!"

"I was joking Dems…it's going to be perfect, and think about it by tomorrow afternoon you, me and Fiji!" He stated with a grin as I instantly laughed…we could only manage to get a week of honeymooning before we had to work again.

"I love you….you know that right?" Joe whispered in my ear as I nodded turning and looking at him…

"Yeah I think I do, and I love you too Mr. Jonas." I stated and he gave a huge smile leaning over and giving me a very light kiss on the lips only making my smile grow if that was possibly.

"I love you so much more Mrs. Jonas" He stated and I gave a smile leaning on him…

God did I like the sound of that and the way he said it.

"And I really can't wait for tonight…when we're finally alone." He stated I instantly looked at him and rolled my eyes…

God he had to go ruin the perfect moment with his dirty mind didn't he.

**Joe POV**

"Speech, speech, speech" Everyone was yelling,

I rubbed Demi's thigh looking towards my two best men, who were sitting along side me. Kevin nodded and stood up…of course he'd made a speech, he was always prepared.

"Okay speech…I want to start with Joe, because you're my brother and the best always comes last Dems. So Joe since you've been born you were always the crazy one, the one who wanted to try new things, jump off bench's and trees but never did you once have a single thought of fear. That was until Nick was born…" Kevin stated as I rolled my eyes.

I guess I always liked the idea of it just being the two of us without him.

"But even with a baby around the danger continued and mom and dad had a hard time controlling both of us, running around and throwing things. So I want to tell you when Joe finally decided to become an adult…was most likely the day he announced his love for Demi." Kevin stated and Demi instantly blushed looking at me as I smiled at her.

"To tell you the least we were all pretty shocked, then you went a head and told everyone you'd been dating in secret…which was even more shocking the idea you could keep a secret." Kevin stated as everyone gave a laugh and I smiled looking at Demi. "But basically what I want to say is that I'm proud of you Joe and I'm so happy you are married to Dems, because now finally I can call her a part of the family when all along we were hoping for you two to fall for each other." Kevin ended giving a smile as Demi laughed leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Okay now Demi, since the day we met you we all instantly fell in love. You are like the sister Nick, Frankie and me never had while you're the daughter mom and dad always wanted. You put a smile on everyone's face by just walking into a room, and when everything is falling a part we all know we can turn to you" Kevin stated as I smiled…

He was right that was the reason why I loved her…

"I'm so proud of your success and so happy you're in our family, and at least now we will have someone around who can control Joe. So everyone raise your glasses to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jonas" Kevin stated proudly as everyone held up their glasses and we both followed suit.

"Now let's have the bride and groom up for their first dance as a married couple..." Kevin stated with a smirk,

I stood up offering my hand to Demi as she took it, we slowly moved out onto the floor and I looked at her nervous.

"Just like we practiced" She whispered and I nodded,

"Right..."

Yeah…practice, crap why was it I didn't remember anything now? I held her hand as we slowly took a step and I tried carefully not to stand on her foot…

Soon other people began to dance around us and thankfully the eyes of everyone were slowly not focused on us anymore. I smiled looking at Demi, she was perfect in every single way and I was so happy to have her with me. I smiled as we kept dancing and I gave her a very quick kiss on the lips not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the floor…

"Oh my god…look" She suddenly hissed staring behind me,

I spun her around and looked shocked to see Frankie totally making out with Noah…okay that was…actually pretty awesome, I'd accept that.

"First kiss at a wedding to me that sounds like love, now all our Disney families will be interlinked" Demi whispered and I smiled nodding looking away from the youngsters…

"Looking a bit far a head there Dems, we don't want to jinx them like Miley and Nick..." I stated with a smirk watching Selena and Nick looking adoringly into each others eyes…well more she looked at him and he was looking absently behind her.

"Yeah, just like them. Where is Miles? I haven't seen her in a while or Miah...?" Demi questioned looking confused as I gazed around and spotted the two of them sitting at the table still…

"They're over there,"

"Where?"

"On their own, this must be hard for her..." I whispered and Demi nodded,

We didn't really expect her to accept Demi's request to be a bridesmaid but she'd asked anyway, Miley had said no which was completely understandable. It was hard to imagine the last wedding most of the people here attended was hers...

"She's getting better though, look no drinking, healthy living…not…" Demi started and decided not to continue,

I nodded watching Miley push cake onto Miah's face as she instantly started laughing.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Someone suddenly announced.

I nodded that sounded like a good idea. I smiled kissing Demi on the head and moved away knowing all the girls would be in for this.

I walked over and went back to the table grabbing the bouquet gazing at Nick with two glasses of beer in front of him…he gazed at me a little dazed…great that's all we needed. I sighed ignoring him and walked back over, giving the bouquet to Demi and retreated over to Kevin and Dani.

"Everything is running smoothly" Danielle stated excited,

I gazed to see Miah and Jayden were now sitting on the floor talking as I nodded at the couple…yeah it was thankfully.

"Everyone ready?" Demi yelled,

There was about thirty women behind her, from a various combination of Disney stars to family friends all hoping to catch the bouquet.

I watched Demi turn around and throw it as far as she possibly could, it flew across the dance floor as we all watched it. I instantly started laughing as all the women leaped to catch it, but instead only one finger touched the flowers and instead it sailed over all of them landing near the tables…

"Oh god…" Dani whispered shocked.

I moved a step to see where it had landed,

Miley.

She gazed down at it and then looked up seeing everyone pretty much staring at her…Dani had it right, oh god…

"Brandi can have it, it's close enough to her, a sister..." Demi announced quickly,

I saw Miley just stare at the flowers and not take her eyes off them, Brandi who had been amongst the women began to walk over to Miley.

"Okay let's get back to dancing" Someone yelled obviously seeing how awkward this had got, I sighed as Demi rushed over to Miley looking at her apologetic.

"She just has to ruin everyone's moment doesn't she..." I heard a bitter voice say behind me and turned gazing to see Selena standing there a glass of champagne in her hands…

I exchanged a look with my brother and sister in law.

"Sel…she doesn't control everything. Somethings are just fate..." Dani stated simply annoyed,

Miley gave both Demi and Brandi a smile and nodded but even from here I could see the fake look on her face…it just wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so Nick is drinking, Miley is clearly upset...there is going to be drama in the next chapter. :D Thanks for the reviews! And I know nothing about weddings, google helped me with the vows :P So sorry if it is totally wrong, I'm not that bright on the whole religious wedding thing...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Miley POV**

I sat watching everyone dancing and gave a smile admiring some very interesting moves on the floor. I brushed the hair out of Miah's face as she sat asleep on my lap. I wanted to go home, but I felt like I'd be rude leaving my best friends wedding when everyone was still here. So instead I sat at the table like a loner sipping away at my coke wishing it was something a little stronger. I looked over the table at the bouquet, which now was perched on Brandi's chair, it had landed at my feet though. At first I'd felt absolutely sick but then I'd thought about it…was it sheer luck? Or maybe it meant something. Like not to go marry the first man I could, but maybe I had to consider finding love again even if I hadn't thought I ever would.

"Hey, looks like someone is danced out." I heard a familiar voice say,

I turned to see the groom looking over me, Dani by his side as they both smiled at me.

"Yeah Jayden wore her out it's okay though, she sleeps like a log." I stated with a smile looking up.

Dani sat down on the chair next to me giving a smile. "Can I take her?" She asked, I nodded...sure Miah was beginning to hurt my leg anyway. I moved her over as Dani instantly grinned pulling my daughter onto her lap.

"Miley would you do the honor of being my partner for this dance?" Joe suddenly asked offering me his hand,

I looked from him to his hand and then shook my head…yeah no dancing thanks.

"No..."

"Oh go on Miles have some fun, I'll look after Miah. You've been watching her all night, you deserve to have some fun!" Dani stated giving me a smile as I sighed and nodded…okay then fine.

I stood up taking Joe's hand, this was a bad idea. "Oh babysitting, awesome…if I tickle her will she wake up?" Kevin asked grinning at Dani who was on the seat holding Miah. I gave a laugh looking at him and shook my head.

"I wouldn't if I was you, she'll be in a bad mood! Where's Jayden?" I asked.

"Still crawling around the dance floor..."

"Must have got it from me right?" Joe asked smirking,

Kevin nodded rolling his eyes and headed over to his wife smiling. Joe continued to drag me onto the dance floor as I shook my head.

"Joe I really don't feel like dancing."

"Come on Miles..."

"I really don't Joe..."

"HEY, can we put the Hoedown Throwdown on?" Joe suddenly yelled really loudly. There were many times in my life when I'd really wanted to punch Joe, but never acted. And this was going to be one of those times, except I was pretty sure I was going to act...

"OH YEAH! Of course we can, bride requests Hoedown Throwdown!" Demi yelled at the DJ,

I let my mouth fall and started shaking my head…no…no…no please not now.

But then I heard it…the familiar echo of my teenage voice, I saw everyone instantly grin and turn to look at me. Before I realized everyone seemed to be in on it, everyone was getting together ready to do the dance I'd learned so long ago. It was so sad that I could still remember every move, along with them.

"Come on Miles just do it!" Demi pleaded as it reached the chorus,

"No"

I shook my head and gazed amazed at how many people knew it, while everyone else had moved away and was clapping to the beat.

"Miles come on this is your song!" Joe pleaded, "You have to do it!"

I watched the couple look at me pleadingly as I gave in, fine I suppose it wouldn't kill me. I moved over to Demi as she squealed like a kid…

"If you don't do it right we'll make you sing it…" Joe threatened,

"Shut up," I hissed.

"He's serious." Demi muttered.

I didn't want to sing, I was getting this right I had to for my sake. I nodded hearing the beat…I could totally do this.

"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it…" Joe sang out loudly as I rolled my eyes and did the moves I swear I'd done like a million times if not more, I shook my head…this was a lot easier not in heals.

"Clap three times…" Joe yelled out as everyone clapped.

Demi held my hand as we both danced out the last bit. I let out a huge sigh in relief when it finished and Demi pulled me into a hug.

"Go have fun okay, please for me!" She pleaded as I sighed,

Okay…I would try for Demi's sake. I nodded and let go as she smiled and I saw Joe drag her away as I rolled my eyes.

"Girl come over here," Brandi yelled at me, "Come dance with us."

Before I knew I was amongst a bunch of familiar faces dancing, I took it in. I liked feeling like this but at the same time I didn't anymore…I was a mom, moms didn't dance they sat. It took me half an hour before I managed to escape with the good old excuse of "I needed to go to the toilet." I moved away from the floor gazing around seeing everyone except Joe and Demi, but I really didn't want to know where they were or what they were doing right now. I moved down a hallway hearing the blaring music, as I gave a laugh...why had I just danced? My feet were hurting now!

"Hey…Miley" I heard a voice say loudly,

I gazed around and spotted Nick, a smirk across his face as he walked towards me. I gave him a awkward smile as he looked at me up and down.

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight! You really do!" He stated with a grin as I just smiled at him. I didn't even need to smell his breath, it seemed that he'd taken up my normal job of being drunk at a family occasion. Thank god the speeches were over...

"Nick, maybe you should go sit back down." I stated, "You need to take some of your own medicine right now. You always tell me not to drink and look at you Nick!"

He just laughed flicking his hand at me and moved closer as I sighed, well hey he might have something interesting to talk about.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you today, though I definitely was impressed!" He stated with a laugh,

Nick put one of his arms up on the wall I was leaning on and I looked at him…yeah sober Nick would not have said that.

"Good to know Nick...I am just going to go"

"NO DON'T!"

I went to walk away but felt myself dragged back by the arm, I turned gazing at him as he instantly gave me a huge smile.

"I miss you Miles, I miss you so god damn much" He whispered as I rolled my eyes, uhuh sure he did. I pushed Nick away from me only for him to grab my waist this time and pulled me back.

"Nick..."

"Miley..."

"Nick come on stop! Please just go back and dance with Selena!" I stated staring at him,

I knew what alcohol did, people said stuff they really didn't mean and right now I didn't want him to say something to me he'd regret later. Like him blurting out the fact he loved me again...I'd had enough of that on Tybee Island.

"You know when you turned up at my house and told me you were engaged, I went and cried that whole night. I love you Miley! Why could you never see that, I always loved you more then Liam!" He stated…

And that was exactly what I meant. I shook him off…I didn't need to hear his drunken shit right now.

"Miley, don't walk away! I love you still, I don't love Sel…I love you and Miah!" He yelled after me, I got to the toilets door and pushed it open, only to be pulled around again and faced by Nick.

"Nick just-"

The he kissed me.

Again.

I just froze…I didn't know what to do. We'd already done this once! He was kissing me and then all of a sudden I was kissing him back, wait why was I kissing him back? I felt something run through me, something I hadn't felt in so long…the spark stronger then Tybee this time. His hands ran up my legs and I moved my own hands through his hair, I was in love with him...I wanted to be with Nick. But then it all disappeared and the reality set in, I felt the instant regret…as I pushed him as hard as I could in the chest. I stood there for a moment and moved my hand wiping my lips…what had I just done?

"Oh my god..." I heard my best friend whisper,

I looked up to see Demi standing with her mouth just open, alongside her was Joe looking just as shocked. "Oh my god you two! OH MY GOD!"

"Awkward…" Nick muttered.

"OH MY GOD, NICK ARE YOU DRUNK?" Joe yelled,

"I need to go...I need to leave." I muttered confused, I turned and quickly paced down the hallway…I needed to go home…NOW.

I pushed the fire exit open and stepped outside, not looking back.

**Nick POV**

I stood in the hallway and watched her walk down it towards the back door, she pushed it open and walked down the steps. She just left? I'd just told her again that I loved her and she'd just walked out on me? I turned around and looked back as instantly I was thrown against the wall.

"Nick what did you do?" Joe screamed at me pressing me against the wall,

I looked at him confused. Then saw Demi was just standing there not even bothering to stop him...They both just looked horrified.

"I didn't do…nothing…" I stated annoyed,

"Bull shit."

Joe threw me harder against the wall as I let out a groan…what the hell? I tried to push him away but he was holding my to tightly.

"I kissed her okay…I kissed her, and I told Miley I loved her!" I yelled at him, "And she kissed me back, it was so much better then when we kissed in Tybee! I want to marry Miley, not Selena. I am in love with Miley. I always have been...I always will be!"

Instantly Joe just let go of me, he looked at me shaking his head in complete shock…why? Everyone knew I loved her why was he shaking his head.

"I knew it!" Demi hissed.

"I can't believe this." Joe hissed annoyed,

"Nick, you are such a dick head!" Demi stated shaking her head,

She looked like she was about to break down into tears…why? I rolled my eyes straightening my tie.

"I am going to go find option number two. Seeing option number one left. I will have to stay with Selena, like Miley told me to in Tybee." I stated with a nod, where was my girlfriend right now? I saw the look of horror cross both Demi and Joes faces…what was wrong with them? It was just some fun.

"Nick, you're drunk. Really drunk,"

"I'm not!"

"You need to go home now, I will not have you ruin our reception for everyone else!" Joe stated plainly pointing to the door, I looked at him and shook my head.

"No I'm your brother. I am staying, I want Selena!" I stated and went to walk away as Joe shook his head and pointed at the door,

I gave a huff…fine then I'd go home.

"Wait…not that way, Miley went that way. SHIT Miah is still here, I'll go tell Brandi to take her home. You get him out of here now Joe, before he does something else he'll regret later." Demi hissed at Joe and I looked between them both.

"Nick, you have no idea how much I want to kill you right now!" Demi hissed at me and stormed off,

I looked back to Joe and gave him a grin, he just shook his head and grabbed my arm.

"Come on you, let's go…" He stated with a sigh,

I nodded and started walking with him. There was no point fighting him, he'd win for sure. I walked out into the reception and smiled. "I want a beer…can you get me one? I could really do with a beer right now! I can't believe Miley just rejected me! Can you get one for me?" I asked, Joe just looked at me and shook his head.

I smiled seeing Kevin walking over with a confused look across his face as he gazed at me.

"What's going on?, I thought you were leaving?" Kevin asked confused as Danielle walked over as well,

She put her hand on my shoulder as Joe just shook his head…he looked really upset.

"We just went to say goodbye and found Nick and Miley kissing in the hallway." Joe stated simply, "Nick is drunk and kissed her first, Miley's disappeared out the back door. And now we're stuck with Prince Charming who is feeling rather rejecting and looking for option number two, aka Selena."

Dani and Kevin both exchanged looks of horror, as Joe just pulled me to keep walking and I gave a grumble…I didn't want to leave.

"Nick what were you thinking? I mean you never get drunk. You never even drink, you are supposed to be providing an example for Miley!" Joe yelled at me annoyed as I rolled my eyes.

"I drank because…well"

"Why?"

"Because of Selena actually, I just don't know what I want anymore it's so damn annoying!" I stated and Joe just stared at me as we continued walking.

"What whether you love her…or Miles?" Joe asked and I gave a nod…

Yeah that was it basically, I didn't really know I mean I had always loved Miley….but Sel I just felt bad for not loving her like I loved Miley.

"And you kissed her in Tybee Nick? God." He asked and I shrugged. "Nick you cant love two girls you know that. What ever Miley said to you in Tybee after you kissed was most likely right..." He stated finally pulling me outside as I gave a huff and nodded…

I suppose he was right. I wish I could have them both, it was just so hard to chose between them.

"Miley is someone you can't have Nick! Not now or ever…she lost her husband, you will never replace Liam for her so just give up. Move onto Selena okay, you love her." He stated really unsure.

I just stared at him…okay then…even if I loved Miley, I'd learn to love Selena.

"Nick thank god…" I heard option two say

"Oh god..."

"Where the hell have you been, what's wrong?" Selena suddenly asked walking out gazing at the two of us and Joe gave her a smile which I copied.

"Nick's drunk…"

"WHAT?"

"Want to take him home before he makes a disaster?" Joe asked and she looked at Joe apologetic and back to me annoyed…

"You're in big trouble tomorrow Nick, you have no idea. Have fun Joe, tell Demi to enjoy herself in Fiji!" She stated smiling and he nodded patting me on the back before shooting me a look…

Right well I loved Selena then.

* * *

**A/N- **Bad news...every second day updates are officially over for this story. I go back to school on Tuesday :( So you'll have to wait until Saturday for an update sorry! Thanks for the reviews though :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

**Brandi POV**

"Hey gorgeous" I heard a whisper as I opened my eyes and gazed at Sam across from me, a small smile on his face.

I reached out to him as he sighed pulling me over to his body, I snuggled into it giving a sigh. I was so tired from last night...

"You look pretty tired, how about I make you breakfast?" Sam suggested as I nodded, that sounded good.

Sam smiled kissing me on the head as he climbed out of bed and I cuddled into the sheets.

"AUNT BRANDI" I heard a scream and let out a groan,

I felt the small body tackle my side…yeah that's right Miah slept over didn't she. I sighed turning around to see her giving me a huge smile.

"Hey Miah, how you doing?" I asked her as she gave a giggle and climbed onto me,

I let out a groan and flipped her onto the bed, where she'd slept last night between Sam and myself. "Good, I'm going home soon though. Sam is taking me home to mommy." She stated leaning her head on my shoulder and looking up with a grin as I raised my eyebrows.

"I found her Brandi she's fine, well more Mandy rang me this morning and told me Miles had slept on her couch last night after turning up." Sam stated walking in holding eggs and bacon, I smiled looking at him confused...How had he made that so quickly?

"Yeah, I already made breakfast for little miss I get up at 6am every morning, so I didn't really need to do a lot." Sam said placing it on my lap and I gave him a smile as Miah giggled.

"How's Miles though? You told Mandy we could look after Miah, it's no problem, she's okay right?" I asked him hopeful and Sam nodded sitting on the bed

"I think she is..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pretty much everyone knew what Nick did last night, apart from most likely Selena and Nick.

"Mandy said she was okay, she was having a shower. I guess it just hit her pretty hard, if that had happened to me I would have done a lot more then just run away." Sam stated as I nodded in agreement, I would have punched him in the face.

"I some how really don't think she'll bounce back from this with him. I think its done, he took it way too far and I doubt this time will be just forgive and forget." I stated with a sigh thinking about my little sister.

"Yeah neither…" Sam muttered, "But you never know it's Miley and Nick, they're like the weather hot one minute cold the next." Sam stated with a sigh as Miah just sat there silently watching us.

"You're awfully quiet, what's up with you?" I asked her and she shrugged grabbing a bit of her hair and smiling as she twirled it around her finger.

"Mommy told me yesterday today's daddy's birthday…so I am sad, I miss him." She stated I dropped my fork and knife onto the plate…

Oh shit we'd forgotten Liam's birthday…

"Chill Brandi, Mandy knew she told me. Miley's okay she's dealing. You need to have faith in her Brands, the more we fussed over her the worse she got. We just got to leave Miles…" Sam stated and I nodded, yeah he was right I guess…

"I want to go to the park Sam!" Miah demanded as we exchanged a look…great,

"Sure Miah..."

Sam nodded in agreement, giving me a kiss on the head as I gave him a smile.

"Have fun at the park" I called to them as they walked out and Sam rolled his eyes at me.

I sighed leaning back eating some of my breakfast in peace as I heard the front door slam close. I pushed my hands through my hair, last night had been perfect for Demi and Joe and I was so happy for them. But when Demi threw that bouquet everything just went on a downward spiral I mean Miles was fine with it…but then everyone heard about Nick and it spread like a disease through our families. Although I felt like there was more to the story, all I'd heard was that Nick kissed Miley...but she didn't hit him, which was strange...

I took another mouthful of my breakfast as suddenly my phone started blaring and I glanced over seeing Miley flashing up on the screen. I suppose I better answer it then.

"Hey Miles" I stated calmly putting my fork down on my plate a little nervous by what this conversation would be about.

"Hey Brand, can you come with me to the beach?" Miley stated,

I gave a confused face…the beach right, in winter…well that totally made a lot of sense, then again when did Miley ever make sense.

"To Santa Monica, just the two of us I feel like going for a walk on the beach," She stated, "Right now."

I nodded to myself yeah sure why not…by the sound of it, she just wanted to talk which was good, she needed to after last night.

"Sure Smiles, I'll see you there…in an hour?" I asked gazing at the clock, it would take me half an hour to have a shower and get ready.

"Yeah that sounds good, meet me near the pier!" She stated and hung up before I could ask her where near the pier...

The pier was huge she could be anywhere there. I sighed putting my breakfast on the bed along side me and got out…so much for a peaceful morning. I went and had a pretty quick shower before pulling on the first lot of clothes that matched, heading for the door. I carefully stuck a note on the bench indicating where I'd gone for Sam and that I would be back soon, and I left the house heading to Santa Monica.

As per normal it was busy, I couldn't understand why Miles wanted to come here... but I got out of the car and headed down the pier. I was a little early which was bad because Miley was always late, I went over and leaned on the edge of the railing gazing at all the families eager to have a fun time on all the rides.

"Oh my gosh, can I have you autograph" I heard someone yell loudly,

I instantly turned and gazed at my sister not even bothering to hide her identity like she'd done so many times before.

"Yeah sure, what's your name?" Miley asked calmly, I watched the girl talk away to her she had to be about 11 or 12, she'd obviously been a Miley fan for a while by the look on her face. Finally she ran off back to her parents as Miley walked over to me giving a smile…

"Hey B, sorry about that" She stated,

Not like I hadn't heard that before but what could I do…she was famous, it came with it whether we wanted it or not. I pulled her into a hug as she hugged me back.

"You doing okay?" I asked and she let go of me and nodded, I smiled looking at her...

No she wasn't. Miley was not okay...

"Come on let's walk along the beach!" She demanded and I nodded as we headed towards the beach.

**Miley POV**

I smiled digging my toes into the sand, I just loved the feeling of it being stuck between my toes. I gazed at Brandi who was just staring at me waiting I guess for an emotional break down or something, but she wasn't going to get one. I was too annoyed to cry right now.

"So we going to talk about last night or not?" Brandi asked,

"Hmm"

Basically getting straight to the point of discussion, I instantly nodded wishing I had Demi to talk to. I wanted Mandy but she had work, Demi was next but she was in Fiji, so then came Brandi.

"Yep we are, anything I say you cannot tell anyone…" I stated sternly as she nodded in agreement,

We both knew that wasn't going to last, but then I had a reason to go mad at her later on...

"So are you okay? With the whole bouquet thing or not, because Miles Demi didn't mean to throw it at you, it just landed there. Everyone knows your not going to be the next to get married!" Brandi stated as I nodded…yeah I agreed with that but I sighed turning to her.

"The thing is though…" I muttered, "When that landed at my feet I wasn't thinking about the whole idea of marriage and stuff. I was more thinking about the idea that I got it, and did that mean something more…like that maybe I should try...moving…" I started and stopped unsure

God the pain hurt everyday for Liam, but there was only so long I could mourn him before I couldn't cry anymore.

"Moving on? Really? Miles that's a really good idea, I mean not move on to another guy you mean like moving on in general with life right?" Brandi asked and I nodded, right now I was staying away from guys…

Especially Nick.

"I mean think about it Brandi, who caught the bouquet at my wedding?" I asked looking at her,

She gazed at me thinking back to the time on the beach where everyone had tackled each other for my bouquet. "Demi got it and she got married next, so you think…because you kind of caught it, that…it's a sign for you to continue with your life?" She stated really happy and I nodded. Yeah I guess it kind of was to me. I didn't know why but it just seemed to me that those flowers would die, but they would always hold significance and memories for the catcher…just like Liam.

"That's good Miles really good, so we expect morning breakfast dates now? And you thinking about trying to get a job?" Brandi questioned.

I instantly stopped, hold up…job? I looked at her tilting my head…I didn't need a job.

"I was just thinking Miles, maybe you should think about going back to music?" She suggested quietly,

"No..."

"Miley..."

"NO"

"Come on..."

I stared at her unsure what to say…did I really want to go back to music? I mean yeah I really missed it but did I want to go back?

"I'll consider it…" I muttered and turned beginning to walk again…

I had songs which I'd be able to record, it was more was I mentally and emotionally ready to throw myself back into this world...then again hadn't I already?

"And what about Nick Miley?"

"Uhuh"

"What happened last night?" Brandi asked with a huff,

I turned looking back at her and shook my head. He was the source of every single problem for me.

"He is such a…I don't even know Brandi! He…just kissed me and then I kissed him back stupidly. For the second time!" I stated throwing my hands against my head,

What had I been thinking? AGAIN! It was like we kept getting drawn to each over...

"YOU WHAT"

"He kissed me in Tybee, I kissed him back. He kissed me at the wedding AND I KISSED HIM BACK AGAIN!"

"WHAT?" Brandi screamed at me…

I sighed looking back at her worried as she just stared at me unsure what to say, "Miley, I thought you swore never to go there again? Then why did you kiss him back?" She yelled at me and I let out a groan shaking my head…how could I explain this to her?

"I don't know! I just got so caught up I guess…"

"So?"

"And then I felt something, then I felt bad and I panicked about Selena…about Liam…so I left." I stated shaking my head dropping onto the sand as Brandi let out a huff.

"Miley, you felt something?"

"Uhuh, I love him Brandi. I always have..."

"Oh god, please don't go after him…he's not good for you!" Brandi pleaded as I laughed.

God did I know that, but after that kiss…I guess I just missed us being like that.

"Don't worry I'm not going to go near him. It was two times...plus he was drunk the second time and he said he loved me…all fake as normal." I stated falling back onto the sand looking up at the cloudy sky. I decided to not tell Brandi that he said he loved me sober as well...

"But what happens if he was one of those drunks who tells everyone what he truly thinks of them?" Brandi whispered quietly as his words played in my mind

I'd already thought them myself, he was never going to get over me.

"I just don't want to-"

My phone started ringing as I pulled it out of my pocket and gazed at the caller ID

Selena.

"Oh that can't be good…" Brandi stated behind me,

Ugh, here goes nothing. I pressed accept and moved the phone to my ear getting ready to either lie or apologize.

"OH MY GOD! Miley guess what!" Selena screamed.

I instantly pulled the phone away from my head a little and raised my eyebrows…or maybe I'd be doing neither…

"Nick asked me to marry him and I said YES!" She screamed,

I felt every little bit of hope completely drain away…he was marrying her now? After last night when Nick had told me that he loved me...That asshole.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you!" I said through gritted teeth trying to put enthusiasm into it, but it came out as more sarcastic…although Selena didn't seem to notice as she started rambling away.

I gazed at Brandi who had obviously heard, she just shook her head with her mouth open unable to say a thing. I looked out at the water…

Today was Liam's birthday and to think Nick just yesterday had kissed me and told me he loved me, then asked his girlfriend to marry him the next day. Some how all of that put together just made me so god damn angry. I tried to stop the single tear from falling but it did, and for the first time the tear wasn't about loosing Liam. It was about loosing Nick...

* * *

**A/N- Yo people! thanks for the reviews hope your having a great weekend :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

**Nick POV**

Stupidity, guilt, hatred, annoyance and regret were the main emotions consuming me when I looked up at Selena on one knee and asked her to marry me. There was no love. I stood now trying to register how much I'd truly fucked things up over in the last 24 hours. I'd pissed off my best friend by kissing her, and I was marrying a girl I thought I loved, but I wasn't sure. I really just wasn't sure about anything anymore...

"Nick baby I'm going out for lunch with an old friend, I'll see you later okay." Selena yelled,

I nodded giving her a smile as she walked out the front door. Instantly my smile dropped…what the hell had I done?

So let's rewind back to last night. I kissed Miley, she walked off on me, that went well. But the thing was why did I kiss her again? I realized I could never pretend like I didn't love Miley, when I did. I always had loved her and I was torn apart when she married Liam, but that just had to come out while I was drunk didn't it. I sighed thinking of Sel, I did love her I knew that but it was how I loved her which I was confused about…was is like a friend a sister? Or a lover? Because right now I wasn't sure, and I knew I should be.

"NICHOLAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" I heard Danielle scream, great why hadn't I locked the door. I instantly turned into another room…

Escape plan time, where could I go.

"I'm going to kill you!" Danielle yelled as she walked into the room and I stood there like an idiot,

She looked at me like I was the devil…then again what I'd just done, it was pretty understandable why she looked at me like that. "Okay I understand, when Miley married Liam you were upset okay I do. But Nick you can't just kiss her and then go ask Selena to marry you! For god sake make up your damn mind up between them!" Danielle yelled as Kevin walked into the room with Jayden looking at me unimpressed…

"I guess neither of you came over here to wish me congratulations?" I stated jokingly,

Both of them just looked at me and I pushed my hands through my hair shaking my head.

"I don't know what happened I really don't...I mean she was just there and then I blabbed all this stuff out to Miley and then I…god she must hate me." I stated with a groan leaning on the wall as Dani gave a sigh. I decided maybe I wouldn't mention I'd already kissed Miley on Tybee, some how I think that would only make it a lot worse...

"You think?"

"She doesn't..." Danielle said shooting Kevin a look.

"I think she will Dani," Kevin stated seriously.

"Nick she doesn't hate you. It's Miley she will never hate you. But you got to understand you were so out of line last night and she's going to be pissed." Dani stated seriously and I sighed…

Yeah I'd got that…

"Nick you need to tell me this seriously. Do you actually love her, or was it just a drunken ramble?" Kevin asked putting Jayden down and I turned looking at him…that was the thing…

"It was true and now I don't know what to do..."

"You love her?" Kevin asked trying to get me to say it.

"Yes I love her! I love Miley." I stated banging my head against the wall as both Dani and Kevin looked at me worried.

"Then why did you ask Selena to marry you?" Danielle asked and I shrugged…

I guess "I had a hangover" wasn't a good excuse. I bit my lip and moved over to the bench grabbing a glass.

"I love her…I do but she's just-"

"Not Miley…" Kevin whispered and I gave a nod,

I mean the whole time I was with her after he died, it had started it was small at the start but then I saw how much she began to rely on me.

"Nick you can't have both…" Danielle stated,

"I know that!"

I rolled my eyes yeah well that was obvious I knew that…but now I just had the problem which one do I choose? The one I already had…or the one I'd always wished I'd kept.

"I think you need to go apologize to Miley for a start, even if you meant it…" Kevin stated as I nodded,

Yeah that wasn't a bad idea…I did need to apologize big time to her. "Okay well we're going over to mom and dads for lunch. You should go while Selena's out. We'll see you later Nick" Kevin stated shaking his head, I sighed and nodded pushing my hands through my hair…

"Yeah see you later" I mumbled,

I filled my glass with water and took a mouthful of it trying to concentrate on what I was going to do…right I needed to see Miley then. I heard the front door slam as I let out a huff, would she even let me in? Maybe I should write a letter? Nah that was romantic…Something I needed to not be. I needed to see her in a person. I put down the glass and grabbed my keys and wallet off the bench along with my phone and headed for the door. I just didn't even know what I wanted to say but I knew I needed to say a lot…I reached my car and slid into it giving a sigh, god I got myself into problems.

The drive thankfully took minutes, seeing as she did only live like a couple of blocks away from us. I drove into her drive gazing to see both her car and Brandi's in the drive…great just what I needed. I got out and headed for the door reaching it and hesitantly knocking.

"Hi Nick…" Miah stated,

I gazed around and turned seeing her sitting on the grass…okay then, she stood up and walked over to me giving a grin and turned the door knob.

"Mommy is outside having lunch with Aunt Brandi and Sam. They're acting really weird, mommy said she's going to make cookies this afternoon, you want to make them with us?" Miah asked a huge grin suddenly coming to her face and I shook my head, no that would be a very bad idea.

"No Miah sorry, I don't think that would be a good idea. Did you have fun last night?" I asked closing the door and she instantly laughed and nodded as I gazed around the house.

"It was fun!"

"It was..."

"Demi looked so pretty" Miah said with a giggle and raced away outside as I saw Miley, Brandi and Sam all sitting there on the deck chairs…maybe this was a bad idea.

I watched Miah walk out as Miley said something to her and she pointed into the house. I watched instantly all three of there heads spin and look at me…oh shit. Brandi instantly stood up looking like she wanted to kill me, but Miley stood up as well and quickly said something. Brandi grumbled but sat back down. Miley moved towards the door and pushed it open walking inside staring at me…

oh god

**Miley POV**

"You should have rung Nick, I would have been able to tell you via the phone that you are never to come in here again." I stated harshly,

Nick instantly looked at the ground, "I guess sorry isn't going to make it better is it?" He asked like an innocent kid, I gave a huff and turned around seeing all three of them staring at us from outside. I pointed for Nick to go to the kitchen as he nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking Nick? Firstly getting drunk at your brothers wedding, then going and kissing me?" I yelled at him and he looked at me angry and shook his head.

"I don't know okay!"

"Well you should know!"

"Just don't remind me, I came to apologize so if you're going to yell there is no point me even bothering." He stated turning around, I was so not done with him yet…this was only the beginning.

"No you don't, HOW DARE YOU speak to me like that Nick! After everything we've been through, do you even remember what you said to me last night?" I asked looking at him disgusted as he looked up at me like a lost puppy dog.

"Of course I do…"

"WHY DID YOU-"

"Just like I remember you kissing me back…" He stated as I froze,

oh shit…he had realized, I instantly looked away ashamed…god I was so stupid! Why did I do it?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…it wasn't your fault. I really am sorry I didn't mean any of it, I really didn't" He stated and I turned looking at him with pleading eyes as he stared at me.

"If you want to apologize you can't lie straight after it. We both know what you said last night was the truth, it's always been the truth." I stated with a sigh shaking my head looking away…he didn't respond though, he knew I was right.

"I love Selena, Miley I know this is so much to ask…but just forgive me and let's never ever talk about this again?" Nick asked I looked at him and shook my head, as he instantly looked annoyed.

"I can't forgive and forget Nick. I'm not 15 anymore!" I stated annoyed, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're being so immature Miley. This is my life that you are controlling!" He yelled at me,

I stared at him…that was it…the words he'd just spoken had hit me hard.

"I'M BEING IMMATURE? Well at least I'm not the dickhead who got drunk at his brothers wedding and kissed his ex AGAIN! At least I'm the one who stayed faithful to my partner! I'm not controlling your life Nick, you're ruining your own. Don't forget…I chose him, NOT YOU!" I stated and stalked out of the kitchen only for my whole body to be dragged back in as he pressed me against the wall…

"Nick stop!" I whispered as he inched towards me,

"Tell me, tell me you felt it as well! The connection we have together!" He whispered inches from my face as I gazed at him and closed my eyes…what was I supposed to say to that.

"No…no I didn't" I whispered lying,

I opened my eyes staring at him, he gave me a laugh and then moved away shaking his head…shit he could read my eyes like a damn book.

"Miley what are we going to do? I love you...I always have and I always will, but we can't just keep playing at this damn game because we always know we hurt each other in the long run!" He stated shaking his head leaning on the bench as I sighed.

"Why do you think I moved to Australia, Nick huh?" I yelled at him and froze…

Shit had I just said that out loud. He instantly turned looking at me his eyes widening…oh god I shouldn't have said that.

"You left for Australia, because you couldn't deal with marrying Liam here and being around me all the time. You're joking!" He yelled at me really pissed off…

Now I sounded like a horrible person.

"I loved Liam I still do I always will, but we both knew if I'd stayed here it would have happened sooner or later…" I stated shaking my head and walked around the bench.

"What that we'd kiss, or that we'd actually admit we love each other…because Miley you still haven't said you love me. Not since Tybee!" He stated,

Did I even really need to say it? I felt ashamed, Liam hadn't even died half a year ago…

"You need to leave!"

"Miley..."

"I can't deal with this right now, go run off to your fiancé!" I stated harshly as he turned staring across me the bench separating us…

I gazed at his chocolate eyes entranced. "I'm not leaving until you admit the fact you love me…" Nick stated as I shook my head turning around…

I wasn't going to admit that to him, because what would happen then?

"Miley come on. I admitted it, it took me a while to work it out but I know I love you and I want you to tell me because, if you do I'll wait but if you don't...I'm going to marry Selena" He whispered seriously behind me,

I felt tears come to my eyes as I gazed at the song book sitting on the other side of the bench, I'd given up everything for Liam…my whole life…and Nick.

"I don't love you Nick…"

"Miley..."

"Marry Selena for all I care but don't expect me to be standing on the sidelines, because I can't deal with seeing her and knowing that you truly love me." I stated and moved towards the door as he grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Okay so this is settled, you don't love me are you sure?" He asked and I looked at him and nodded…

He knew I was lying but he couldn't say anything. He nodded and suddenly looked devastated. "Right then well, that's sorted. So are we good as friends or not?" He asked and I looked at him, well did we really have a choice?

"We're good as friends, we have to be. Because if we stop talking, Selena will know and we wouldn't want that would we..." I stated sarcastically and walked out of the kitchen leaving him there…for all I cared he could find his own way out.

"Mommy mommy…is Nick staying to make cookies?" Miah asked and I shook my head picking her up…no…he wasn't coming near my damn cookies or anything else.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys! Ha Alexia I did update on a Saturday :P Well in part of the world it's still Saturday :P :P


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Nick**

I sat flicking through the pages of the small book before me, I creased my forehead reading the lyrics they were amazing, really amazing. I gazed up as I heard the door slam, I slowly closed the book and pushed it behind me as Selena walked into the room smiling….

"Hey Nick,"

"Hey, have a good lunch?" I asked,

Selena just nodded looking away from me, "I'm just going to...get something..."

She quickly walked away, well that wasn't like her normal happy self. I decided not to question it though and instead pulled Miley's songbook back out.

I flicked through the pages and took in every word, they had all been written for Liam, so they were romantic. I got to the end pages, where they began to take a turn towards the horror she went through loosing him. Tears were coming to my eyes…these words, I hadn't realized how much he'd truly meant to her until now. Any of these songs could become number 1's but how could I convince her to return to music?

"What you reading babe?" Selena asked walking back in as I looked at her,

I decided I shouldn't lie and stared at her, I realized by the look on her face something was really wrong.

"It's Miley songbook. I kind of stole it from her house when I gave her Miah's dress…" I mumbled out,

So it was still a lie, but at least I'd told most of the truth. She would have killed me if I'd said I went over to Miley's house alone on the day we got engaged. She instantly shot me an annoyed look and snatched it away from me.

"Nick…"

"What?"

"That's Miley's you had no right to take it from her. Imagine if she had your book Nick, how would you feel then?" She asked annoyed gazing down at it for a moment as I saw her begin to read it…

"This is about Liam…" She whispered reading it as I nodded moving over to her,

I guess none of us realized she would never escape from music, it was inside her…she had to write it was how she was letting her emotions out.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered reading the words.

"I know,"

I nodded in agreement…the words were amazing and they would be perfect. She looked at me and closed it…

"You're going to return it Nick and apologize to her, then you are going to try and convince to her to record those because they are…" She stated shaking her head handing me back the book.

"I'll try..."

"Good!"

"What's up with you, did something happen at lunch?" I asked her a little worried and she smile and shook her head, but I could still see she had a guilty look across her face.

"It was fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm just tired Nick, what did you do while I was gone?" She asked and sat down next to me, I sighed deciding to continue lying.

"Kevin and Dani visited briefly with Jayden, they were going to have lunch with mom and dad so they just dropped in to say how much last night was a success." I stated and she nodded smiling at me as I looked at the ring on her finger…

"You excited about us getting married?" She whispered in my ear,

Selena leaned her head on my shoulder and I nodded as she gave a giggle playing with the ring again biting her lip.

"Of course I'm excited we're getting married!" I whispered excited as I saw her smile falter a little,

Wait it hadn't faltered like that this morning, she'd been running around the house like a kid with excitement. What had changed?

"You don't think we're rushing into this do you?" She asked,

I instantly raised my eyebrows, she was doubting our engagement after just a few hours? I shook my head as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah me either, I love you and you love me." She whispered but for a moment I saw her voice just die down…like she was trying to convince herself. I decided not to look into it too much seeing I did it all the time, were we both doubting our relationship?

"So decided on bridesmaids and maid of honor?" I asked and she gave a nod leaning on me as she played with my fingers thinking about it for a moment.

"Demi of course will me the maid of honor, then Taylor and Dani. I would have Miley, but right now we're on talking terms which is a start, so she might become one if things work out okay…" She stated with a nod as I smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

"I'm proud of you for making an effort with Miley, I know you don't always get along because of me."

"Thanks.."

"She's a nice girl like you, you have a lot more in common then you think" I stated and she gave a laugh leaning her head on me.

"Yeah I know and I see how much she has been struggling I guess I really regret how I spoke to her at Disneyland that day, I was just scared. Now I see she's not a threat to our relationship at all, if anything I think she'd kept it together, because now we at least talk about how were feeling." She stated, but there it was again the sense I was feeling that she was lying to me.

"I think I might go for a jog, you want to come?"

"Ummm..."

"Come on!"

"There is a few paparazzi outside and they've already seen the ring, so I'd say that there will be a lot more out there." She stated with a huff sliding off the bench and I nodded thinking about it for a moment.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go give this back to Miles maybe, actually I have a better idea..." I stated a grin suddenly coming to my face,

I'd never convince her to record them I knew that, but maybe if I could trick her into playing a concert then she would be inspired again. "Love you babe, I'll see you later okay!" Selena said leaning up and kissing me on the cheek as I gave a nod and she walked out going to get changed as I slid off the bench pulling out my phone.

I clicked up Kevin's name and pressed call, it only rang twice before it connected.

"Nick, if you need to talk about what you did last night right now isn't the best time." Kevin stated straight away, okay that wasn't exactly the response I wanted to hear.

"No, I have an idea…"

"That doesn't sound good..."

'To get Miley back in my good books to set everything straight, and hopefully some how get her back into music." I stated seriously as a smirk came to my face…

I was going to fix this.

**Demi POV**

"Mmmm I think I am addicted" Joe said,

I looked at him, with a dazed look across his face holding an ornate glass in his hand with a straw in it, an umbrella and random pieces of fruit. I rolled my eyes sipping at my cocktail shaking my head…

"Joe that's a mocktail off the kids menu! How can you possible like it more then you like the real thing?" I asked rolling my eyes watching him suck at the straw like a kid…

Then again he practically was one.

"Because it's awesome Dems! Chocolate, fruit and a umbrella! Who wouldn't want that?" He stated in defense,

I just rolled my eyes pulling my bikini top up a little more and rolled over trying to get a good tan. The honeymoon had been perfect so far, the hotel was absolutely amazing, our cabin was on the water and we could literally look down and see gorgeous colored fish swim past from our bed. We'd only laid on the beach so far, seeing we hadn't been here long but the plan tomorrow was to go for a hike through the mountains, if I could get Joe away from the mocktails.

"I love you, even if you don't like mockatails." Joe stated randomly smiling over at me,

I gazed at him and gave a smile, he was so cute how could I not love his childish behaviors?

"I love you and your mocktails okay!" I stated,

Suddenly both our phones started ringing, we both instantly let out groans knowing something was obviously wrong as we reached for them.

"Hey" We both said at the same time neither of us looking at the caller ID,

I suddenly heard sobbing and rolled over sitting up confused pulling the phone away to see Selena…oh shit she'd found out.

"Oh Sel I am sorry…"

"Dems..."

"When did you find out?" I whispered apologetic standing up and gave Joe a look as I began to walk along the beach as she abruptly stopped…

"Find out about what?" She asked confused,

I stopped mentally kicking myself…okay she obviously didn't know then…

"Nothing honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked trying to cover myself,

She instantly started crying again and I gazed over to see Joe walking along the beach as well looking at me with his phone pressed to his ear.

"I did something really stupid Dem! Like really stupid" She stated still in tears as I gave a sigh,

Some how I guessed this was bad and by the look on Joe's face he was getting hit by the same thing. "Nick asked me to marry him" She whispered out, and instantly a grin came to my face…that was great finally, but what about Miley? How had she taken that wait concentrate back on Sel.

"And you said yes right?" I said hopeful,

God maybe she'd said no, maybe that's why she was crying it would make sense, she let out another sob as I sighed and I felt Joe's arms wrap around me.

"Of course I did, and then I went out for lunch with…" She stuttered out still crying as Joe kissed my neck and I slapped him away,

This wasn't the time for kisses just because he'd finished with his call.

"With who Sel?" I asked taking in a deep breath,

She kept crying, god maybe I needed to go back she was really upset? I looked up at Joe as he tilted his head looking at me. "Taylor and I did something really bad Dems…" She whispered as I froze…Taylor?

"Wait boy of girl Taylor?"

"BOY TAYLOR DEMI!" I bit my lip worried some how I already knew…she'd always liked him, I just hoped she hadn't acted on it. "I kissed him and I actually felt something…like something real not like kissing Nick. Demi I don't know what to do, Taylor told me he loved me!" She sobbed, I stood shell shocked…Nick kissed Miley and they both felt it, Selena had kissed Taylor and they felt it…

We needed to sort this out.

"Selena do you love Nick?" I asked seriously,

There was a couple of sobs as she thought about it, I leaned on Joe as he wrapped his arms around me patiently and Sel took a breath…

"No…"

"You sure?"

"I don't love him, I really don't think I do! Demi I am such a bad person! What am I going to do? He just asked me to marry him!" Selena cried and I bit down on my lip…my two best friends were in major problems…so it was time to be honest.

"Dump him Sel…"

"What?"

"He'll get over it, if you think you can see a future with Taylor, you got to leave Nick honey." I stated seriously and she stopped crying taking in a deep breath as I hoped she took my advice.

"Okay…"

"Good."

"I don't know if I can though, he said he loves me, and I had to lie…" She whispered and I sighed biting my lip…

I suppose I should tell her but how was I going to word this. "Sel don't be mad, but Nick kissed Miley at my wedding." I stated seriously as there was just deadly silence from the other line, I felt Joe instantly let go of me…

"He did?...really?" I heard Sel whisper,

I couldn't hear the anger in her voice though it was more relied…that she finally had a reason to break up with him…

"Yeah…"

"Really?"

"Yes, he did! I'm sorry Sel, I don't think he loves you either…just please don't blame this on Miley she was so confused." I whispered pleadingly as I heard Selena give a small laugh…

"I need to thank Miley!"

"Okay..."

"I just feel so relieved, I have to go talk to Nick, thank you for telling me the truth. Thank you so much and I don't hate Miley…she just gave me a reason to break it off, We both love someone else." Selena stated as I smiled…

Okay this was going to work out.

"I got to go, bye Demi I love you!" Selena stated hanging up as I turned looking at Joe who just stared at me annoyed,

I instantly shook my head at him before he could start talking.

"Selena cheated on Nick with Taylor..." I explained, "Nick cheated on Selena with Miley, it's over."

He just stared at me a little shocked and nodded wrapping his arm around me.

"Who was on the phone?" I whispered nervously and he bit his lip looking at me and then gave a laugh,

"Nick found a way to make it up to Miley, to say sorry to her. He wants us to perform a song she wrote to show her how much her words sound better as music...or something like that, I wasn't really listening." Joe stated as I stared at him, I nodded…it was a risk but right now we needed her to do something.

"I think I need another cocktail" I stated shaking my head,

We moved towards the chair as Joe gave a nod giving me a grin pointing to his mocktail and then looking at me like he needed permission.

"Yes you can get a damn mocktail" I responded,

He ran off towards the bar as I rolled my eyes lying on the chair…what the hell had just happened?

* * *

**A/N- **This chapter is dedicated to Alexia because it's her birthday today :D Thanks for the reviews guys :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Miley POV**

_Dear Miley,_

_If you're reading this then I'm dead, I guess you were right in telling me the army was dangerous. I want you to know you are the most beautiful person I have ever met inside and out, and I'm honored that you chose me to be your husband. I will cherish the days we spent together on the beach and having the family dinners at our house, and I will remember the day you made me the happiest person on the planet when you gave birth to our daughter. In all I think telling you I love you would be an understatement because love doesn't even begin to tell our story, and there is one thing you need to do for me. You need to remember the love you had for another boy, a boy I got to meet many times in our relationship…because Nick is going to look out for you Miley and I want you to move on. You and I both know you have a thing for him and I want you to promise me, if you start to love him again after I am gone, you will act on it._

_I want to be watching down on you and seeing you happy, so when I'm hopefully in heaven I don't want to see you alone or feeling like you can't go on because I know you can. I want you to remember that the beach we walked along so many times is your safe place…when you need to think go there and I promise I will be with you. I want you to move on Miley, you can cry and scream but please don't do it forever._

_I will love you and Miah forever and I'm sorry I can't take care of the both of you like I promised, but I want you to know you will always be in my heart and I will never forget the happy memories we shared._

_Love Liam xxxx_

I closed my eyes folding the letter in half, I let out a sigh trying to not get emotional and slipped it into a book placing it into the suitcase. I was given it by the soldier along with the necklace, and when I read it back in Australia, I never imagined his words would come true…but they had.

"I want to go see the penguins when we get home!" Miah demanded sitting on the floor,

"Sure Miah."

I nodded and continued packing my bag. I'd told my family I was leaving, it wasn't goodbye it was just a very long vacation…6 months…long.

"Mommy when we go home will Uncle Chris buy me ice cream from my favorite shop?" Miah asked,

She was excited to go home but when I'd told her my idea the first thing she'd asked was why? And I just couldn't seem to be able to explain to her why I needed to go back to Australia, but I felt it was just something I needed to do.

"Yeah sure baby, of course Uncle Chris will buy you ice cream!" I stated with a grin,

She giggled and leaned back looking up at her roof, I'd been packing ever since Demi had called me two days ago telling me that Selena and Nick had broken up. It was weird to think the first emotion I'd felt after I heard the news was happiness, then I felt like a bitch for being happy about it. The pressure and secrets didn't matter anymore and that was a huge relief, it meant for once that I didn't have to pretend that Nick and me were just "best friends." Because really everyone knew something was going on...

"Mommy I want Nick to come with us!" Miah stated with a grin,

I sighed looking at her, he wasn't the reason I was leaving but it was a factor I suppose. I guess I just needed to be alone for a while and work out my life and work out what I truly wanted instead of being told. I did want Nick, but I wasn't sure when I wanted him...now or in the future?

"Miley…Miley" I heard Noah scream from downstairs,

I was thankful my family were on side for this, they understood after everything my need to get away and in all honesty I missed being in Australia and having freedom.

"Yeah Noah what's up" I yelled in reply,

I started struggling with the zip causing Miah to instantly think it was funny and start laughing watching me struggle.

"Hey need some help there?" I heard a voice say behind me,

I instantly felt myself shrink down, I suppose I knew I had to say goodbye to them. I wasn't running away I was just searching for myself.

"Yeah, I suppose I do" I stated,

I looked at Nick leaning on the door with Kevin and Dani standing there, Jayden at their feet. I instantly saw the look on all their faces.

"Your mom rang us…" Dani stated simply and I nodded, "She thought we should know you were leaving...again."

I looked back to my case and tried pulling it as I felt a hand come to my shoulder and I gazed staring at the chocolate eyes…

I loved him, I did…but I couldn't love him right now.

"Thanks Nick…" I whispered and he nodded taking it off me,

I gazed back to the two of them staring at me while Jayden had joined Miah on the floor, I didn't really know what to say.

"You really need to do this don't you? Go back there?" Dani asked,

I saw the look on her face she didn't want me to leave, I understood that, hell I'd already had Mandy and Taylor both in tears this morning…

"Yeah I really do…" I stated seriously with a nod,

Nick stood up looking at me worried, in a way I was responsible for the end of his relationship while in a way I saved two of my friends getting married for no purpose at all. "I guess nothing I can say can change this? Because right now Miley, there is so many things I want to say but none of it will change your mind..." Nick asked and I shook my head, it wasn't about him it wasn't about Hollywood or the fact I missed Liam…I needed to go to my back and work out my life and decide what I wanted.

"How about we go downstairs? And take the kids?" Kevin suggested,

I nodded knowing that Nick obviously wanted to talk to me by the look he was giving Kevin.

"Mommy said we can see the penguins when I get home. Kevin you should come one day and see the penguins too, they are really awesome!" Miah stated as they all left leaving Nick and me alone as the door slammed.

"You know when I said I loved you I meant it…" He whispered moving his hand to my arm,

I nodded turning and looking at him as he motioned to sit down on the bed with him. "I know you meant it Nick. I know you did, but I just don't really know how to deal with that right now, but I will okay. When I get back...I will know." I whispered turning and looking at him as he moved his hand to my cheek as I stared at his eyes.

"You know I'm really proud of you, when Liam died. Miley my heart broke for you and then when I saw you, it felt like nothing would ever be the same again." He whispered moving his hand away from my cheek as I gave him a weak smile and looked down.

"Me too…" I whispered, "I guess I thought the pain would never end but slowly it is, and with out you being there for every time I did something stupid I wouldn't have gotten through it." He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist as I moved over to him.

"Noah said 6 months…your leaving for…" He whispered and I nodded,

Yep that was the idea six months to reconnect with the idea of being single and thinking of a life ahead of me that wasn't with Liam. And maybe with Nick instead...

"You understand right, I mean this wasn't because you kissed me. It wasn't because of you at all…I just need to do this Nick" I whispered and he nodded giving me a weak smile.

"Yeah I do, you need to work out which path you want to choose, but Miley you have to remember this is your home…forever and always. All the people you love are here and we will all welcome you back with open arms, just like last time." He whispered and I nodded, with a support base like this how could I not come back?

"And this time can you try and not ring me at random times in the middle of the night?" He asked as I gave a laugh and nodded,

That was something I could do, he looked at me again and moved his hand to my touch my cheek and trailed his fingers down it.

"Do you love me?" He asked seriously staring directly me,

I stared back at him and felt my heart instantly telling me something…I gazed behind at the photo of Liam and me…the letter…

"Yes I do…"

"Say it."

"I love you Nick" I whispered staring at him,

He gave me a weak smile and entwined his fingers in mine as I was surprised that I didn't feel the guilt consume me.

"But I can't handle feeling like this right now. I need to work it out, is that okay?" I whispered turning and gazing back at him and he nodded squeezing my hand and gave me a smile.

"Of course it is, I love you too Miley Ray and I will wait for years if you want me too…I;m always going to be here!" He whispered,

I gave him a smile as he moved closer to me…

"You really will wait for me?" I whispered moving towards him as well and he nodded,

Our noses brushed and he moved ever so carefully and just lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Of course I will, I've been waiting since I was 15…what's another 6 months." He whispered as I did what I felt was right…

I kissed Nick for the first time, I actually kissed him. No strings were attached this time and we didn't pull away because the guilt hit us, because there wasn't any. I felt him pushing me further and I let him deepen our kiss. Everything just felt so perfect.

**Nick POV**

I stood at the airport Miah perched on my lap as Miley went shopping with the girls, the rest of us guys were sitting around pretty annoyed at the idea we were waiting her for another half hour before she left.

"Nick, can I tell you a secret" Miah whispered in my ear,

I nodded and I saw Kevin who was sitting across from me raise his eyebrows, Miah moved up to my ear trying not to giggle.

"I saw you and mommy kissing." She whispered moving away and instantly she started giggling,

I looked at her embarrassed as her cheeks turned red like I'd seen Miley's do so many times before.

"You're not angry?" I asked her in a whisper,

She looked at me a little confused and shook her head leaning on my chest putting her little hand on it, I looked over at Kevin who gave me a smile.

"No, I like you…you fixed my mommy, you make her smile big again. You remind me of my daddy." She whispered with a grin looking up at me with her adorable little eyes.

"You miss him Miah?" I whispered and she nodded and leaned up wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I miss him a lot but he's in heaven now, he's happy there so I;m happy too. I am going to miss you Nick! I want you to come with us, but mommy said you can't come. I think she loves you Nick." She whispered as I smiled looking at her and wrapping my arms around her.

"I;m going to miss you too Miah but when you come back, then you will be able to hang out with me all the time!" I whispered,

She gave a nod kissing me on the cheek and then crawled back onto my lap.

"I love you Nick…" She stated with a grin,

I smiled looking at her…she loved me! To have that come from her just made me more certain that when they came back everything was going to be perfect.

"Guess what I bought" Miley yelled walking back holding a bag,

I gazed at her confused and she gave a laugh looking at all of us as she pulled out a bottle of vodka giving us a grin…was that supposed to be funny?

"I thought I'd take it with me on the plane just in case I have an emotional breakdown!" She stated jokingly,

I grabbed it off her as she shot me a look and I smirked at her.

"When you come back we'll drink it together, till then no alcohol Miles!" I stated and she nodded handing me the bag and I put it back in.

She picked up Miah off my lap and moved over to sit with her dad.

"Mommy can I tell you a secret?" I heard Miah say and Miley nodded,

I laughed I already knew the secret. I watched Miah move up to Miley's ear and whisper it as Miley raised her eyebrows looking at me.

"Well let's just keep that between the three of us huh?" Miley suggested giving me a grin as the girls arrived back, instantly she was in a conversation with Tish, Mandy, Noah, Brandi and Dani about girl stuff as I looked away.

"So I don't think Miah's great with the whole secret concept" Braison mumbled to me,

I instantly gazed to see Billy, Trace, Sam, Braison and Kevin all starring at me a warning look.

"Don't hurt her Nick, please don't hurt her again…we're trusting you." Braison stated, obviously he was speaking on behalf of her family as I nodded. I'd hurt her once and I was never ever going to see her like that again.

"Flight 476 to Sydney is now boarding." I heard a flight attendant announce as everyone's smile instantly disappeared…

This was it she was leaving, everyone stood up and the hugs began. I stood watching everyone slowly pull her into a hug, along with people giving hugs to Miah and wishing them good luck over there. I stood back though knowing that she would say goodbye to me last…it was always the same we always said goodbye last, just like last time she left for Australia.

"I love you girly, you better come back tanned and gorgeous!" Mandy stated letting her go trying to hold back tears,

I could clearly see tears running down a couple of faces.

"And finally you…" She stated turning to me,

I moved over to her as I wrapped my arms around her she buried her head into my shoulder as I clung onto her like a small child…I didn't want her to leave."I'm working on a surprise for when you get back…I've got it all planned out! I love you." I whispered in her ear as she just hugged me tighter and I kissed her cheek subtly.

"I love you too, I'll miss you Nick" She stated and let go of me giving a smile,

She wiped away a couple of tears in her eyes and I felt something start hugging my leg.

"Nick I don't want to go!" Miah yelled looking up at me,

I sighed scooping her up in my arms and pulling her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "I'll miss you Nick! I'll miss you lots and lots!" She stated as Miley took her off me and I nodded biting my lip, I was not going to cry…Miley gave a couple finally goodbyes before she grabbed her bag.

I watched as she walked towards the gate, as I stood watching her get in the line…I didn't want her to go.

"Oh and remember to ring us! As soon as you get there!" Tish yelled at her as she rolled her eyes and nodded,

I gave her a smile which she returned biting her lip as Miah started waving at us. I watched the people slowly move to get aboard the plane until finally Miles handed in her ticket and started directly at me,I couldn't let her leave like this...I couldn't...

So I ran towards her, my heart acting before my brain could think. Miley stared at me confused and stood there motionless, as I noticed the entire line was now just staring at me. I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist as she looked at me shocked, while Miah just seemed to find this hilarious and was giggling.

"Nick what are you doing? I have to go!" She hissed at me.

"I love you, and I need one more kiss before you leave...because I don't think I can last without one."

"Nick oh my god, there is so-" Miley started to hiss at me,

She never finished though as I pressed my lips against hers, I heard a gasp from the people in the line but I didn't care. Miley eventually got over the shock and kissed me back as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I felt like the luckiest guy ever and even though I was loosing her for half a year now I was sure...Miley would come back to me. I tasted her sweet scent while she continued to kiss me until finally she broke away...

"I can't believe you just did that...I'm going." She muttered, a smile across her face as she lightly slapped me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and now everyone knows it."

I turned looking at the line and the person holding Miley's ticket, all of them were just staring at me.

"I'll miss you." I whispered and stepped back,

"I will too..."

"So will I!" Miah added,

I stood back and gave a smile as she moved forward and disappeared. I instantly looked at the ground, I had to let her go, we all did we knew we did. I turned looking back at everyone, all of them were just staring at me with smiles across their faces...

"Well that will give everyone something to talk about for the next couple of weeks." Brandi stated giving a laugh.

I nodded and looked down giving a sigh, "It's only six months Nick. It's not forever." Noah stated, trying to reassure me.

But as I stood here, six months seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so that's not exactly how international airports work but oh well! Hope everyone's had a great weekend and thanks for the reviews :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Miley POV**

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan." Miah screamed giggling as I let out a groan,

Why did I have a child who just had to be fascinated with singing the same song for fourteen and a half hours?

"Moving my hips like yeah!" Miah said giggling looking up at me in her summer dress.

I stood in the terminal gazing at Miah, I suppose it was ironic for her to be singing this considering we had just hopped off a plane at L.A.X, although I was the one holding her cardigan.

"Put it on for me please, it's cold here." I demanded offering to her,

"No!"

"Miah!"

"No!"

"If you don't put it on I will..." I stated trying to think of something threatening, "Never let you see Nick again."

She snatched it off me and I smiled smugly at her as she pulled it on giving me a dirty look.

"Nodding my head like yeah" She sang out,

I mean at the start when we left Australia the people on the plane hadn't been impressed with Miah's singing and I'd got her to shut up. But then one girl, one single girl worked out who we were...Next thing I knew the whole damn plane was singing it with her. It was one of those moments where I sunk down into my seat, trying to hide how embarrassed I was because of my own daughter.

"Miah change the station." I stated annoyed,

She just laughed and started humming along and dancing as we moved through the packed airport. I was thankful I'd told no one I was returning today...I don't think I could have dealt with screaming family and friends along with Miah's singing. 6 months and four days was the time I'd spent away from this airport, and my life was on track finally. I'd spent days on end just sitting at the beach and walking up and down it…and soon things began to become more obvious to me...Now I had a clear path set out in my head.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy." Miah started saying,

I let out a huff and looked down at her as she put her arms up in the air, I sighed leaning down and picking her up.

"Do you think they'll remember me?" Miah asked as I instantly laughed,

She looked at me serious, wow she was actually worried about this? I smiled pushing the hair out of her face giving a smile.

"How could they have possibly forgotten you Miah?" I asked,

Miah nodded in agreement as she continued to hum party in the U.S.A, I finally got my way through the crowed and managed to get our suitcases with a struggle.

"Mommy your phones ringing! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Miah yelled at me,

I let out a groan and juggled the bags pulling it out of my pocket and saw...

Nick.

Oh great.

"Hey Nick, what's happening?" I asked gazing around,

I began to walk outside checking to see Miah walking along side me as we gazed around looking at all the taxi's…

"Umm not a lot Miles, I was just ringing to see how you were, what time is it over there?" He asked,

I tried to get a taxi ignoring his question as suddenly the horn blared from one of them.

"Wait where are you right now? It sounds loud." Nick questioned,

I gave a laugh as finally I found a taxi, the guy took the suitcases from me and I pushed Miah into the car before she could start singing again.

"You know me, I'm shopping!" I stated flicking my hair,

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping..."

I climbed into the taxi giving the driver a smile and mouthed the address as he instantly nodded obviously understanding.

"Miley it's like 6.30 am how can you possibly be shopping?" Nick asked deadly serious.

Oh shit forgot that…I looked around quickly, come on Miley you can do it.

"Shopping for breakfast of course…look Miah McDonald's, you want something?" I asked as Miah looked at me completely dumb founded her little head shaking...

"Why would I want breakfast? We had breakfast on the-"

I covered her mouth and gave a laugh, please tell me Nick hadn't heard that.

"Miles where are you being serious? You know you can tell me anything." He stated seriously as I gave a laugh…

I wanted to surprise them…to surprise him.

"I'm just doing some stuff, Chris just took me into the city last night and we just had breakfast at the hotel we stayed in." I explained carefully as Miah just looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh you and Chris…together" He stated gravely,

Oh god, what was wrong with me. I physically hit myself on the head trying to think of a better excuse come on I could do this…

"Yeah we weren't doing anything though, I came to buy a piano." I stated bluntly,

"Piano?"

"Yes a piano!" I said with more confidence.

"What piano?" Miah asked as I hit her arm lightly.

There was silence again as I bit my lip. It was kind of the truth I had gone to the city with Chris like four months ago and bought a piano.

"Oh," Nick finally stated, "That makes more sense a piano you say…"

I smiled…yep I knew the idea of me doing something music related at the moment would be like winning a grammy for Nick. He wanted me to go back to singing...everyone did.

"Yeah, I'm trying to teach Miah, she's really taken a liking to singing over the past few…weeks" I stated.

And then I saw her give me that look...here we again.

"I hopped of the plane at…" She sang out and I shot her a look as she instantly stopped,

I heard a laugh that wasn't Nicks…okay then…

"Who else, is listening in on this conversation?" I asked carefully as I heard silence yet again from the other line.

What was going on? I bit my lip listening carefully.

"Well apart from me..."

"Yeah..."

"Your entire family, my entire family…and Selena with Taylor, Mandy, girl Taylor...You know the normal bunch" Nick stated as I nodded…

oh, oh great fantastic….

"Okay then, why are you all together?"

And then it clicked…of course they were all together.

"Did you really just ask that out loud?" Nick asked giving a laugh as I sighed,

Yeah it was my birthday here wasn't it. I must have forgotten that, I mean I'd already had my birthday…and now it was still the same day here.

"Right, it's just you know time lapse. Plus I'm pretty sure I talked to you all yesterday about my birthday." I stated with a laugh as I heard someone else laugh.

"Well we thought we'd ring again seeing it is your birthday here now…and wish you another happy birthday, plus we needed a reason to all get together and this seemed like a pretty good reason. You know how much we all like to party..." Demi stated with a laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay hi everyone and thanks for the call. I appreciate the whole your having a party for me because you want to have one! Wait where are you all?" I asked with a smirk,

I heard everyone start talking away casually no longer silent.

"We're at home bud" Dad stated,

Okay then there was going to be a change of direction, I smiled at Miah whose mouth instantly fell as she pointed out the window.

"Mmmy Pinkberry…look Pinkberry" She yelled excited, instantly there was silence again…

"Pinkberry?" Nick questioned, "Isn't that only in-"

"Great I was hoping she wouldn't see it, they have them everywhere here! I'll talk to you lot later have fun at my birthday party!" I stated and hung up looking at Miah annoyed…

"It's a party in the USA" She sang out.

I just rolled my eyes kissing her on the head as I told the taxi driver to redirect himself to my mom and dad's house. I sat listening to Miah sing the entire trip, I would have told her to stop but what was the point she'd only start up again minutes later. Finally we pulled up outside my old home, I paid the driver and grabbed our suitcases out as I stood gazing at the house…finally home.

"Miah can you hold my bag?" I questioned and she gave a huff,

"Fine."

I handed her my handbag as I struggled through the gates, dumping our suitcases outside.I smirked pulling out my keys searching for the right one...

"Why don't we just knock?" Miah asked confused.

"Because we want to surprise them! You need to stay quiet Miah, okay this is the plan you're going to go into the dining room and walk in singing what ever song you want." I stated and she instantly grinned at me…

"Party in the USA!"

"Sure."

"Okay!"

I put my keys into the lock as it clicked and I opened the door hearing the whole place full of chatter.

"Let's do this little M." I whispered and she nodded,

I silently closed the door and we crept through the house both trying not to giggle coming to the dining room which was full of discussion, laughing and the scrapping of cutlery against plates. I looked at Miah who smiled at me, I held my finger to my mouth and she nodded as we stood outside the room patiently...

"She sounded really weird! It was funny Miah sounds like she is driving her up the wall…" I heard Danielle say,

Miah looked at me insulted and I shook my head at her…she was only driving me a little mental. "Well that's what you have to cope with when you have a three year old" Nick stated with a laugh and Miah looked instantly horrified. Before I could grab her, she walked into the room.

"I am four Nick!" She yelled in absolute anger stomping her foot down.

I instantly heard the screams and I stood back smiling. I'd been waiting for this moment to come, and now it was here I was kind of a little bit scared…

Then Demi's head popped out.

"MILEY" She screamed,

Before I said anything she jumped on me as I laughed pulling her into a hug, she held me squeezing me practically to death. Finally I let Demi go and she looked like she was about to start crying, "You're here…you're actually here…for good? Please Miley don't leave again, I missed you so much...you are staying right?" She asked hopeful and I nodded as she squealed and pulled me back into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her again…god had I missed her!

Actually I'd missed everyone.

"MILEY MILEY" I heard a scream as Demi let go of me,

I didn't even get a chance to breath before I was dragged into a huge hug from Joe...Danielle...Selena...Mandy...Mom..Noah...and pretty much everyone else screaming my name.

"Hey, come on my turn…" I heard the angelic voice whisper,

The only person I actually wanted a hug from. I let go of Mandy and saw literally everyone was standing around and I stared directly at Nick biting my lip as he gave me a smile.

"They get hugs and I don't?" He questioned with a laugh,

I rushed over to him and he pulled me into a hug as I felt my emotions hit. I started crying. I'd missed Nick so so much! He had no idea how much I'd missed him. Then again if he felt the same way about me as I did him, then maybe he did know how hard it was to miss someone you love.

"I still love you…" He whispered in my ear, "Don't cry..."

I gave a giggle pulling myself together and held onto him as tight as I could…but unlike the rest of my family and friends, this wasn't painful it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"I still love you too…" I whispered,

He picked me up and kept hugging me as I heard a couple of laughs, but I didn't care all that mattered was that now I was home for good this time.

"Come on I want my daughter Nick! Let go of her! I want to wish her a happy birthday!" I heard Dad say,

Nick looked at me and I gave him a smile turning to look at my family.

"Yay your home!" Brandi screamed pulling me into a hug before dad could.

I wrapped my arms around her and soon I became the center of attention hugging everyone again in the room, while they all said how happy they were to have me back.

"Can I sing now mom?" Miah yelled,

I turned looking down at her as she stood tapping her foot with her hands on her hips…I nodded sure she could sing…why not?

**Nick POV**

I sat on the couch beside Miley, everyone was so ecstatic she was back and had been non stop throwing questions at her. The last twenty minutes though they'd begun to die down and Miley had fallen silent while Miah had completely passed out lying over Miley and me. I rubbed my fingers across Miley's leg and she gave me a weak smile her eyes barely open. I looked around and noticed numbers were now dwindling, I think it was time for Miley, myself and Miah to make a run for it without the big farewells from her family and mine. Miley must have caught on and nodded towards the door, I smiled picking up Miah gently pressing her head against my shoulder...

"Guys I'm going to take Miley home before she falls asleep on us." I whispered to everyone.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Tish replied quietly,

Thankfully no one stood up to give hugs and Miley just nodded giving everyone a half hearted wave.

"I'll come over at twelve tomorrow to get you up, we'll go out and have lunch?" Demi suggested and Miley absently nodded as I laughed.

"I'll remind her, see you guys."

"Bye Nick, so happy you're home Miles..." Joe stated giving a smile.

I wrapped my other arm around Miley's waist and she leaned her head against my shoulder, "How come you didn't tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

I laughed kissing the side of her head, "You seem to have a habit of surprising me, so I'll take you two home? And maybe we could-"

"No."

"No what?" I questioned opening the door.

"I want to go back to your house." Miley demanded, "I want to sleep there tonight."

I gave a laugh and nodded, I didn't care what she wanted right now I would give anything just to be close to her.

"Sure, you and Miah can have a whole Queen size bed to yourself tonight." I stated walking towards my car and Miley shook her head.

"Miah can have the bed."

"So I'm sleeping on the couch?" I asked hoping she was indicating what I was thinking.

"No we're going to sleep in your bed so I can make up for the six months it took me to realize that I want to be with you. And no one else..."

I looked at her biting my lip, those words were all I needed to hear to make me feel like the last six months were worth while. I leaned over kissing her forehead as she smiled opening the car door, I carefully put Miah into the car and closed the door grabbing both suitcases and throwing them in as well. I turned to see Miley just standing there looking at me a smirk across her face, I walked over wrapping my arms around her waist.

"So?"

"So what?" She questioned leaning towards me.

"Are we on?"

"Of course we are,"

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, my Miley was finally back and this time there was no way I was going to let her go.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay that wasn't great but I'm tired and sick :\ I'm thinking one more chapter? And if you have any ideas let me know even though I think I already know what I want to do, I'm open to all suggestions :D Thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you have a great weekend!


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Miley**

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO NO NO."

"MOM."

I let out a groan leaning down and kissing my little baby's sleeping head, it's a wonder he could get any sleep around the two lunatics downstairs. I smiled watching him completely out to the world, he was so much easier to deal with compared to Miah and Nick put together. The door flew open and I turned around frowning to find Miah standing there a really annoyed look covering her face. It was like this every day, they were either fighting or getting along…Today, well they were fighting.

"Miah what's-"

"He's being so mean to me mom, he promised that if I drew him a picture then I could have ice-cream!" She hissed interrupting me and strutted into the room, "Now he's all like "No Miah you can't, not until after dinner." It's so stupid mom, especially because now he's eating ice-cream!"

I gave a laugh watching Miah mimic Nick, she had become quite the little actress over the past year and a half.

"Nick…" I called giving Miah a smile.

"Uhuh."

"Are you eating ice cream?"

"No…"

"Nick."

"Maybe..." He stated walking into the room carrying a bowl.

I gave him a look and he shrugged, "What? It'll ruin her dinner…"

"And what about yours?"

"Well, I'm a grown up you can't tell me what to do." He stated giving Miah a smug look and she just stared at him giving a deathly glare.

"Miah you can go have ice cream."

"HA!" She yelled at Nick and sprinted out of the room.

"Nick you're a bad example to her, you know that?" I questioned and he walked over putting the bowl down, "Miah's going to grow up into a little you, I can just see it. Then she'll be breaking boys hearts, like you broke girls…"

"I've given up on breaking hearts."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I have you now." He whispered smiling, "And of course our family to worry about."

I turned around giving a smile looking down at my little angel, the one that Miah and Nick hadn't corrupted just yet. I felt Nick's lips press against my neck as he carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. It was strange to think how much could change in a little over a year, Miah was growing up, Nick was trying to grow up and somewhere in between we'd got married and had a baby. I smiled looking over my little boy…our little boy, he was so small and I couldn't even imagine him growing up right now.

"He looks like you…" Nick whispered continuing to kiss my neck delicately.

"He better be able to sing like you do," I whispered turning around staring at my gorgeous husband as he smiled at me, "I want two singing children with at least one of them in key."

"Hey, Miah is getting better." He stated with a laugh.

I leaned forward kissing his lips only to pull away frowning, "You taste like vanilla ice cream…I like it." I moved forward pressing my lips back against his as Nick moved his hands along my body.

"I love you." He murmured in my mouth.

"I love too Nick…"

Then the screaming started. I let out a groan pulling myself away from Nick and turned to see our two-month-old little boy screaming, Nick instantly took over control and moved forward picking up Jesse James Jonas in his arms. I watched Nick slowly calm down our son so his screams weren't excruciating to our ears and looked at me smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes, so what if he could calm Jesse down I did that everyday and night. I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder thinking about something I still hadn't told him…a secret I needed to tell him.

"Okay my little man, let's put you back in bed." Nick said kissing Jesse's head, "Mommy and me were having some fun then, so don't disturb it this time."

I gave a laugh as he carefully put Jesse back into the cot, giving him a kiss. He'd become such a good dad to Miah and Jesse, I never really thought he'd be able to cope with a screaming baby but he was…kind of. Night shift he refused to do though, so when the baby screamed between eleven pm and eight am it was my job.

"Come on let's go." I muttered nodding to the door.

"But I want to watch him, he's so cute." Nick cooed as I rolled my eyes.

"He's tired come on, plus if Miah's distracted by eating ice cream that's gives us around about five minutes to have a make out session." I stated seriously looking at Nick who gave a smirk.

"That sounds great, did I mention how much I love you?" He questioned,

I stepped back giving a laugh heading for the door, "I think you have a couple of times, but you could always keep reminding me Nick."

I moved out of the room and waited as he came out closing the door, I turned to head to our bedroom only for him to grab me and push my whole body up against the wall. I gave a giggle as he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine, he made so happy and finally everything seemed to be perfect. Liam would be proud of me I knew that, because I did what he's letter said and I moved on with my life…and with love. Nick ran his hands along my waist continuing to kiss me as I moaned in his mouth…

"They do that all the time, it's so gross Uncle Joe."

I pulled away from Nick and turned to see Miah standing with a bowl of ice cream, alongside her stood Joe and Demi just staring at us. "If you forgot we were coming over for dinner we can leave and take Miah with us…because clearly you have other things on your mind." Demi stated unimpressed.

"Oh shi…sugar." I stated pushing Nick off me. "No it's fine, hey guys. I'll get started on dinner,"

"Why don't I just go get take out Chinese?" Nick suggested looking at the married couple who both nodded giving a laugh, "Come on Joe, you four be right on your own?"

"Of course!" I stated and he leaned over giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The boys turned and headed down the stairs as Demi just shook her head at me, "No wonder Miah has nightmares, you two seem to go at it anywhere and everywhere!" Demi stated as Miah nodded.

"Oh shut up," I hissed.

And then the screaming started again. "Oh Jesse, aunt Demi is coming!"

Demi rushed past me without even a hug as Miah ran after her, I took a deep breath in shaking my head, my life was crazy but I wouldn't change any of it. Instead of heading to the kitchen, I headed towards the study…I needed to show Nick something. Something I should have told him about a while ago...

**Nick POV**

"Knock knock…"

"Who's there?" Joe questioned,

"Miah."

"Miah who?"

"Miah wants more ICE-CREAM!"

Miley gave a laugh while Joe just stared at her confused, "Wait I don't get it, how is that supposed to be funny?"

"Hun it's not." Demi stated,

Miah started laughing at Joe who nodded completely confused, I looked over to see Miley was looking rather nervous she had been all dinner. I moved my leg up knocking her gently as she looked across smiling at me, something was up with her I just didn't know what. I caught Demi's gaze and shot her a look, she smiled and nodded standing up…

"How about we go out and get some ice cream?" Demi suggested.

"Yeah!" Miah yelled grinning.

"YES! Only if I can have chocolate, strawberry and vanilla though!" Joe stated looking at Demi like he needed approval, she just smiled and nodded as I gave a laugh.

"Sure Joe, Miley you coming?"

"Nah I might stay back here with Nick, that okay Miah?" Miley asked and Miah nodded.

"As long as I get my ice-cream I don't really care, plus then I won't have to hear Jesse start crying again." Miah stated giving me a smile as I grabbed her off the chair and pulled her into a hug.

"Be good for Joe and Demi."

"Yes Daddy…"

I pulled away in shock staring at Miah smiling at me, I didn't say anything and quickly gazed to see Miley giving me a smirk. Miah saw me as her dad? She'd never called me that before and I had to say I really liked it, I kissed her head as she laughed jumping off me onto the floor. Demi gave me an impressed smile as Joe gave me the thumbs up.

"Be good Miah." Miley stated again making sure she would.

"What ever."

I laughed as Miley rolled her eyes, "See you later, we'll give you an hour." Joe stated and I gave a smile laugh.

They walked out as I stared across at Miley, "You okay with her calling me that?" I questioned and Miley nodded looking down at the table, "Because if you aren't Miley I'll tell her to stop…I'm not her-"

"It's fine Nick." Miley stated looking up giving a smile.

"So guess who I talked to today…"

"Who?" Miley asked looking at me.

"My record label, let's just say I put forward some very good lyrics to them." I stated and Miley looked at me confused, "Your lyrics Miley, they want to hire you as a writer…"

"What?" She hissed at me surprised.

I gave a laugh smiling at her, "It's not music but I think you should do it! You're an amazing write and if you aren't going to perform those songs, why not let someone else sing them for you."

I watched Miley bite her lip and nodded, "I like the sound of that."

"Good you should, and then one day maybe you can start singing-"

"I need to tell you something…"

I looked at Miley confused as she closed her eyes, I stood up and walked around the table confused. I gently put my hand down on her back as she opened her eyes looking up at me, "I need to show you something, and I want you to know straight up…Liam knew about everything."

"Okay…"

Miley stood up as I dropped my hand, and she motioned for me to follow her into the lounge room. I quickly did as she sat down on the couch grabbing a yellow folder, I looked at her confused and Miley patted the seat alongside her. I nodded and sat down a little nervous as she smiled at me…

"Don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad, I'm scared." I muttered and she gave a weak laugh.

"Okay I need you to think back, remember just before the wedding when Liam and me had a fight? Because another girl kissed him and I thought he kissed her? And we completely broke down and I refused to speak to him for a week?" Miley questioned leaning on me as I stared at her gorgeous face nodding. "And I went running back to you and we…"

"And we…"

"Did that thing we shouldn't have? That involved us...naked?" Miley asked and I nodded,

I had thought about that night so many times after she left, for a while I was guilty but now it really didn't matter. It was in the past and we were both moving on with our life together. It wasn't really like she cheated on Liam, seeing as at that point they were broken up but I was really confused to where this conversation was heading.

"Well I need to show you this." Miley stated and pulled out a piece of paper.

I stared at it confused looking at the heading…

_Birth Certificate._

"I told Liam everything and at the time, it seemed like the best idea. I want you to know though that I always planned on telling you Nick, I've just been trying to find the right time…and now everything's perfect, I was hoping this was it. And if you hate me and you're mad I understand, but I did this for you. I couldn't let you loose everything because of what we did…" Miley muttered.

I looked down confused.

**_Birth Certificate of Miah Ava Hamsworth_**

_**Mother:** Miley Ray Cirus_

_**Father:** Nicholas Jerry Jonas_

I nodded not understand then it clicked…

"Wait…"

I turned staring at Miley who was looking at me, her entire face had just gone white and I could just feel how tense she was. I looked back making sure I wasn't seeing things but there it was, my name written in bold black letters under the father…Miah didn't get her eyes from Liam she got them from Miley, she always looked like Miley to everyone…not Liam.

Because Liam wasn't her dad. I was.

"I'm sorry…" Miley whispered.

Then the anger hit, I expected it to stay there but then as quickly as it came it was gone because now I wasn't just a dad to Jesse, I was Miah's dad too. I turned looking at Miley, her lip was quivering in worry and I moved my hand up to her cheek wanting to make sure.

"Miah is my daughter?"

Miley nodded slowly, "I lied to everyone. Liam, me and the doctor…that's all the people who know Nick. Liam tried to protect me, and I tried to protect you…but everything's changed now. I had to tell you, especially seeing she is calling you daddy now."

I stared at her realizing that this was perfect. I gave a laugh dropping my hand grinning at the sheet of paper, I was actually Miah's dad? This was fantastic, I turned back to Miley and before she could say anything else I'd pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away straight away and looked at me…

"You're okay?"

"I'm more then okay Miley! This is fantastic, I'm so happy you have no idea. I was hoping that one day I could adopt Miah, but now I don't have too!" I whispered and she smiled looking relieved as I pressed my nose against hers. "Liam will always be her dad okay, let's just keep it like that. Because right now she is getting used to me being her father figure, and I don't want to ruin anything else for her…for us." Miley nodded pressing her lips against mine.

"Me either…I love you." She murmured,

"I love you too Miles."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay everyone this chapter was inspired by an amazing, fantastic and great idea which ccc1993 aka Chandler came up with :D. It was her idea of Miah actually being Nick's daughter so I hope you all liked that twist! And thanks to all the people who gave me ideas :D GellyRoll I managed to get her going back to music for you...sort of :) xpermanentdecemberx I gave you a Niley child :D And Team M came up with the name Jesse James Jonas (overload on the J's but oh well!)

So thanks everyone for reading this story, and thanks to those of you who have reviewed :D You are all AWESOME xx


End file.
